Childhood Pasts
by Spike the Dragon
Summary: A spell goes wrong, and Draco and Hermione turn into 6 year olds. Can Hermione and Draco survive being together as 6 yearolds? May sound chessy, but I promise it is good! DHr. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

Rating: PG-13 (or eventually will be, right now it is G, but it will change in later chapters once the story gets going)

Spoilers: I guess OoTP, and then goes into my world from there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, not one piece of it. They all belong to the brillant Mrs. Rowling.

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, so please review and let me know how I am doing. I am welcome to any constructive cristism that you may have. Thanks. Oh and stuff in quotes like this 'thoughts' are thoughts, and actually talking is in regular quotes. I also haven't read to many stories on the site, so I don't think I am copying anybody's idea, but if I am please let me know and I will try to change mine to be as different from yours as possible, and sorry if it ofends you, and if you mind, send it to me so I can read it please. :) Okay, well he is my story:

--------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1

"Hermione, over here!" yelled Harry Potter, the famous boy who lived. He was standing next to his good friend Ron Weasley, waving his arms trying to get Hermione Granger, his other good friend's attention.  
  
Hermione heard her name and saw Harry swinging his arms getting her attention. Smiling to herself, she pulled her trolley along and walked over to him and Ron.  
  
"Hey guys, how was you summer?" She hadn't been able to visit them on account of her parents taking her on a trip to America to visit her aunt, uncle, and cousins.  
  
"Oh Hermione it was great. Everyday we played quidditch and Fred and George showed us some of their new products," said Ron Weasley, his blue eyes twinkling and his red hair waving around as he talked excitedly. Ron had grown to be about 6'2, well muscled, and more of a well filled out body than lanky. His red hair was shoulder length and framed his face. In his 6th year, once he realised he was considered highly attractive by other girls, slowly got over his crush on Hermione (which had lessened over 5th year) and was now happily a babe magnet, getting attention from majority of Hogwarts females.  
  
"How was your summer Hermione? When you wrote us you said you went to America, was it fun? The Dursley's went one year and they said they had a great time," asked Harry. He had spent the whole summer with Ron since the Dursley's were to busy to pay much attention and had decided to treat Dudley to a cruise. Besides, they didn't want Harry around and if they could get rid of him, it was fine by them. Harry had also grown to become one of Hogwarts hottest guys, number 2 on the list. His green eyes were loved by all the girls, and his hair, still messy and untamed as ever, was also considered one of his great assets. Like Ron he was tall, filling out at 6'1, but was a little bit more lanky, but still muscular.  
  
"Oh, it was great. I saw my cousins and shopped and I got a bunch of new clothes," replied Hermione. She had spent a good length of her summer in California with her two cousins, Erin and Taylor shopping and cruising the beaches. Because of that she had a nice golden tan, but her hair was still a brown color, but she had learned to tame it. It now fell in ringlets to mid back. She had grown to 5'7", which was better than she thought she would be, and had curves in all the right places.  
  
After chatting more about there summer vacations, the trio got on the Hogwarts Express and found there normal cabin and started talking about the upcoming year. This was there 7th and final year at Hogwarts. With the threat of Voldemort gone, he had been defeated in the Christmas Break over 6th year. It was a surprise attack to kill Harry and Dumbledore without all the students being there. However, Harry fulfilled the prophesy and defeated Voldemort. However, people were lost on both sides. Anyways, after their 6th year, the trio planned to have a great 7th year without the worry of Voldemort of Death Eatters, even though they were still about. The Death Eatters were now in hiding or locked away in Azkaban.  
  
After about an hour of discussion, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, and other friends of the Trio joined the group and they all discussed their summers more, as well as school, and just gossiped in general.  
  
--------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy purposely walked down the sidewalk and boarded the Hogwarts Express. He was still as cold as he was before, but he had matured, not too much, but enough to where it mad differences in some things, like his arguements with Harry and Ron were less. He still had his cold, emotionless, silver-blue eyes, and his blonde hair had grown just past his ear. It could still be gelled back, but he had developed the habit of running his hands through his hair, when he was bored, which was often, so he just let it hang down, plus sometimes it would fall in front of his eyes and since he had seen girls swoon at him when it did, he decided to leave it like that. He liked having all the girls' attention.  
  
"Draco!" screeched Pansy parkinson, her pug face even uglier than the last year, as she ran to him. Okay, maybe he didn't care for all the girls' attention, as long as it wasn't Pansy or Milicent, he was fine.  
  
Draco quickened his pace hopping to lose Pansy, but he had no such luck.  
  
"Drrrraaaaacccccccooooooo, why didn't you wait for me? Couldn't you hear me?" asked Pansy in her annoying tone, which she thought was cute, but he found highly annoying.  
  
'How could not have heard you screeching like a banshee. And I wasn't waiting for you because you are an annoying cow' thought Draco, but instead said, "Of course I heard you Pansy, I was just trying to find Crabbe and Goyle," answered Draco.  
  
"Oh, well that's forgivable. Let's go find them," and with that Pansy walked off expecting Draco to follow her.  
  
'Well, this is going to be a fun year,' thought Draco. 'Just like all the rests.' Ever since third year Pansy had constantly thrown herself at Draco and he had refused them all, except for the Yule Ball, but that was because he was threatened by his mother to take her, so he did. He actually liked his mother, loved no, liked yes. She was better than his father in his eyes. His father still expected him to bet the stupid mudblood in studies (which he by now reluctently admitted to himself wasn't going to happen unless it was potions or divination, which she wasn't taking. Even without Snape's favortism, Draco had a knack for potions and could do them without a problem, and he was born from a seer, his mother, and had a knack for divination.). He was also expected to beat Potter at Quidditch and catching the snitch, which he had done once and that was because Potter had been sick and not back to full heath. It was the first match after Voldemort's defeat and Harry wasn;t all the way up to par, plus it was raining and Harry's glasses weren't in the best of condition. After Voldemort's defeat, though, Lucius had been taken to Azkaban and Draco hadn't heard of him since. His mother had been hit with a Cruitius Curse by a fellow death eatter on accident (Crabbe or Goyle's dad, he couldn't remmeber) and it left her somewhat not all there in the head, so she was now occupying a bed in St. Mungo's, leaving Draco the sole heir to Malfoy manor and all its riches. He also was lucky enough to not have received the dark mark and since he was not involved in the "war" in anyways except by being a Malfoy, he was able to walk free, but was okay by the fellow Death Eatters, even though he hadn't met any since the "war", because he wasn't old enough to be involved, but they figured if he was old enough he would've join. However, Draco wouldn't have, or he would've to avoid being killed or torture, but would've hated it. He didn't really hate mudbloods and muggles, he just rather ignore them and he wasn't one for killing and maiming and torturing, but he didn't doubt that he could do it if the time called for it. Plus, who would follow some guy who is incapable of killing a baby, and then failing every other time he tries? Draco just though the Dark Lord was pathetic, maybe when Voldemort was younger and not constantly trying to stay alive did he have much of chance, but before he died, Draco would've bet his entire fortune on Potter winning.  
  
"Hey Malfoy. What are you doing?" asked Crabbe. Crabbe was still big and a bully, but he did have some brains to him. After the war he had shaped up and started showing his "intelligence" even if it wasn't much. Same with Goyle, although to both of them, protecting Draco was first on their lists.  
  
Hearing Crabbe talk, caused Draco to come back to moment. "Not much, just thinking about this year," answered Draco.  
  
"Really," asked Goyle. "So what are we gonna do, should we go make fun of Potter?"  
  
"Nah, I'm tired, I think I will lay down. Did you guys happen to see Pansy?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yeah," said Goyle. "She saw Milicent wearing the same shoes and they were dueling and ending knocking each other unconscious. Do you want me to go get her, although I don't thinks he would be much company with her being out of it and all."  
  
"No, please don't. For the rest of the year, try and keep her away from me, I can't stand her. Now I am going to take a nap, do what you want, the food cart should be starting its rounds," said Draco, while walking into his compartment.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle then left him and went on a hunt for the food cart.

---------------------------------

In the compartment, Draco saw a friend of his, Blaise Zambini. He had blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Blaise and Draco didn't start hanging out and becoming close, well as close a Slytherins get, till 5th year. Blaise and Draco had respect for each other and didn't mess with each other. Besides Zambini had a brain, so it was someone Draco felt he could have a decent conversation with.

"Malfoy," greeted Blaise.

"Zambini," answered back Malfoy. "You plan on staying here the whole trip?"

"Yup. Got myself a book and then will probably sleep. You don't mind do you?" he asked, but wasn't to worried about the answer. As long as he left Draco alone and didn't bug him he knew he could stay.

"No, I am just gonna sleep alittle. Wake me up about 20 minutes before we reach school," and with that Draco turned on his side and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER

So what did you guys think, was it good? Please let me know what you think. I know it was kinda boring being, like, the first chapter, but I wanted to give a little background, and I plan to have a new chapter up tomorrow.

Sorry if you wanted me to go into the whole war and defeat of Voldemort, but I really didn't want to, but if you want me to I will add it in later chapters and all. Okay, well that should be it, let me know what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay here is the 2nd chapter, it should pick up a little. I also check for spelling and grammar errors more because they drive me nuts, sorry if I missed any.  
  
Thank you- Starbryte234, Dohu, The Stump, Jasmijn, and HiddenPortrait for your reviews, I will take into consideration all the pointers you gave and let me know if you still like the story once I get into it.  
  
Also, I do plan to make this a D/Hr story, it will just take a little bit for the build up. There will also be other ships, I just haven't decided yet. Let me know what you guys want because I am not like a die hard fan of any other ship besides a Dramione one, so I will write what you guys like, if you want other characters to get together or if you jsut want it all simply platonic.  
  
I also figured I would go more into the Harry defeating Voldemort in later chapters, just not now. After reading the chapter again and starbryte's review, I figured it would be better, besides I figured a way I could intertwine it with the story.  
  
Anyway, on with the chapter.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"So Hermione, are you Head Girl?" asked a curious Ron.  
  
"No," answered Hermione.  
  
"What, why not, you are like the smartest witch in the school and almost everyone likes you, you would've been perfect," stated Harry.  
  
"I was asked over the summer, but I declined. I wanted to enjoy this year without the stress of being Head Girl. Being asked was enough," answered Hermione.  
  
Just then, the sorting hat broke into song and sorted all the first years and afterwards Dumbledore went into his before school announcement.  
  
"As you all know, the Forbidden Forest, is forbidden. If you have any of the Weasley Twins products please use them wisely and take into consideration majority of them are banned, so do not use those," said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling. "Also, I would like to welcome back Professor Lupin as our new DADA teacher. Also, I would like to announce our new Head Girl and Boy. Please congratulate Sam Miller of Ravenclaw and Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor. Now that announcements have been made, let the feast begin."  
  
With that, everyone dug into their foods as if there wouldn't be more once the plate was empty, which was not true, food never ran out. "Draco isn't it great, the mudblood didn't get Head Girl," said Pansy, "we can still make fun of her and tease her and she can't do anything about it."  
  
"Pansy, did you not listen, Longbottom is a friend of hers, he will make sure we stay in line or report it to Dumbledore or McGonagall."  
  
"Damn." A long pause followed. 'Hopefully she will stop talking thought Draco.  
  
"Draco," asked Pansy.  
  
'Argh, if only,' he thought. "WHAT!"  
  
"No need to be all moody, I just wanted to ask you a question."  
  
"Well, I am trying to eat in peace and your constant ramblings are not helping that peace-enduced place I am trying to reach!"  
  
"Oh, well, anyways," she continued totally oblivious to his aggravation and not wanting to talk to her, "why didn't you get head boy? You are like way smarter than Granger and you're so hot, all the girls would do what you want. Besides, you are way better than Longbottom."  
  
"Pansy, I don't know why and frankly I don't care. Now leave me so I can eat," with that he turned to his food and quickened his pace, hopefully to finish before Pansy and leave without her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Over at the Gryffindor table, everyone sat congratulating Neville on being Head Boy. He had changed since he first started Hogwarts, he now was more out going and not as forgetful, but still forgetful, but now could remember the password without the aid of paper or constantly asking. He also does quite well in his studies and was friends with almost everyone in the school (well if you exclude all the Slytherins), but he had lost his fear of them, he just didn't like them.  
  
"Congrats Neville," said Hermione.  
  
"Thanks. I was hesitant at first, but then I thought I could really help the school by doing this."  
  
"Well, I think you will do a great job." Turning to Harry and Ron she asked, "So guys what do you think is gonna happen this year? No Voldemort or anything to take up our time, what will we do with our lives?"  
  
"Oh I am sure we can still find ways to get in trouble," answer Harry jokingly.  
  
"I don't doubt it. It is our one true life calling," said Ron.  
  
"Well, why don't we wait a while before we pick it up. School is gonna be hell with NEWTS and all, and I plan to pass them all," said Hermione.  
  
"And you will. You do plan to have fun right 'Mione?" aksed Ron.  
  
"Of course, with you guys for best friends, how could I not? Anyways, I think I will head for bed, I am tired and all. See you guys tomorrow." With that Hermione got up and went to her quarters.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the Slytherin table, Draco was having his fill of Pansy annoyingness.  
  
"Drakey, what are you doing tonight?" asked Pansy with a pumpkin juice mustache.  
  
'Hopefully avoiding you.' "I am going to bed early," stated Draco. 'Argh, she looks pathetic with that mustache stain, can't she tell she has one?'  
  
"Do you want company?" asked Pansy, still with the pumpkin juice mustache on her upper lips.  
  
'Nnnnoooo!' "NO Pansy, I want to go to bed!"  
  
"Well, we should get used to sleeping next to each other since we will be married by Christmas break since both you and I will 18," she said in a dreamy tone.  
  
"Pansy," Draco said through clenched teeth about ready to lose his temper, "we are not getting married. Since my parents are gone and therefore have no control over my choice of women and marriage I saw it with to break off the engagement they made."  
  
"But Drakey, don't you love me?"  
  
'No, never could, not even if I was paid-well not like it would matter, but no, nothing could make me love you fat cow,' Draco thought angerly. "No, now don't bug me anymore, and you got a pumpkin juice mustache, how can you even think of being my wife when you can't even avoid stains on your face and then not even clean yourself up." With that he got up and hurried to his quarters.  
  
"Well, Pansy, you're getting smoother everytime. Maybe tomorrow Draco will actually stay through the whole meal," said Blaise.  
  
"Shut up Blaise. You're just jealous because I don't want to spend my time with you," countered Pansy.  
  
"Of Pansy, you burn me," he said putting his hands against his chest and in a mocking tone he constinued, "what could I do to have you idolize and annoy me to the brinks of insanity like you do to Draco? Actually better yet, don't. Pansy, I don't like you. Draco doesn't like you. Hell I don't think anyone likes you."  
  
"Like, I said Blaise, you're just jealous."  
  
"Shucks, now how am I gonna overcome my jealousy," said Blaise.  
  
"Don't worry Blaise, I can't help my good looks and charming personality. It's not your fault you were enthralled by my beauty and charm. But, I am sorry to say I have to stay with Draco, he is my one true love. But don't worry I am sure eventually your heart will heal and you will find a lovely girl to be with," she said in an all-serious tone, believing Blaise was seriously enamored with her.  
  
"Now I must go, I need my beauty rest to look my best," she said and left the table.  
  
'Oh god, how thick can one person be? I thought Crabbe and Goyle were bad, but that was pathetic. What a stupid cow, poor Draco, I actually pity him. Beauty sleep, even if she slept for eternity she couldn't improve her looks. I better make sure Pansy is leaving him alone, I don't want to deal with a crabby Draco," and with that Blaise left.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Yes, yes I know, not a lot of trio action. I couldn't really think of anything to include, but my ideas for next chapter should include a lot of trio-goodness, so please bear with me. Also I didn't feel like actually doing a sorting ceremony, hope you don't mind and all.

Sam Miller is also my own character. I am not sure if I will actually include her throughout the story, I might, not sure, I just couldn't think of any girl that would be Head Girl when I was writing this.

Yes, I know if is short, but I wanted to put a chapter out before I went out. I should have another one up later to make up for it.

I also plan to add in some language (like damn, bloody hell, stuff like that), nothing to bad, so just thought I would let you know and if you have anything against it, I'm sorry, but they are like 17, they are probably cussing by now.

So yeah, please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter should pick up and start going from there. Action will be happening soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; Okay here is the third chapter. Not much updates since I just posted Chapter 2 like 4 hours ago. This might be the last chapter for awhile, because I still have school tomorrow and then I got a math and history final this week, so it might take awhile to get a new chapter up after this but I will try. I have so many ideas for this story, they just keep coming and coming. It's cool.  
  
Thanks to Draco Is Mine 4Eva/Morgan for reviewing. I am not sure what Blaise's last name is, for some reason I thought it was Zambini and I have seen it before, and I also don't have the books with me so I couldn't check and all. But, I will check as soon as my brother returns them.  
  
Here is Chapter 3-  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"Ron, Harry, hurry, we are gonna be late for Potions, and I don't fancy Snape having something to use against us before we even sit down!" yelled a frantic Hermione to her two comrades who were determined to finish their game of Wizard's Chess before Potions, which happened to start in 5 minutes.  
  
This year, the Trio had signed up for Advanced Potions. Ron and Harry did it so they could become Aurors and Hermione did it because she wanted to be a Medi-Witch and actually enjoyed the subject, even if Snape did teach it.  
  
"'Mione, settle down. We can make it, we have awhile," answered Ron.  
  
"No we don't Ron, we have 5 minutes!"  
  
"Ron, Hermione's right, we can finish the game later. Five minutes is barely enough time to get down there," said Harry, while grabbing his bag.  
  
"Fine, you win, well not the game, just this debate. Let's go," said Ron.  
  
The Trio then walked out of the common room and made their way down to the dungoens for their first day of Potions.  
  
"Why do we always have to have Double Potions, and with the Slytherins no less. Couldn't they put us with the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs?" complained Ron.  
  
"I don't know. Snape probably pulls some strings so he can just make us miserable," answered Harry.  
  
After walking and complaining for another minute they arrived at the dungeons and took their usual seat towards the back, next to the other Gryffindors in the class, which weren't much, just Neville and Seamus.  
  
"Hey guys, I thought you were going to be late," just as Neville finished his sentence the bell rang telling students class was to begin. And then, the banging of the door against the wall let them know Snape had arrived.  
  
"Sit down and be quiet. This is Advanced Potions and this class will be hard. I will not tolerate any fooling around or nonsense. I will make sure you are well prepared for the NEWTS and if you do as I have taught, should pass the exam without trouble, however, I doubt all of you will. Anyways..." as Snape was talking Draco and Blaise burst through the door and took a seat in the back corner of the class.  
  
"Sorry we are late, Professor," said Draco, for both Blaise and him.  
  
"Fine, just don't let it happen again, Mr. Malfoy," replied Snape. "As I was saying, we will start today with a flouresent potion. If done right the potion should light up the insides of your body showing off your heart in a red color, your brain in a blue color, your lungs in a purple color, and your stomach in a yellow color. Before we begin copy the notes on the board."  
  
The class quickly got to work copying down the notes, and when Snape saw that almost everyone was done, he got up again to further piss off his class.  
  
"Now, that you are all done, who can tell me why this potion was created, Mr. Longbottom," said Snape.  
  
"Well, um, it was created so doctors could see the insides of people without actually having to open up their bodies," answered Neville.  
  
"Fine. Now that people have some idea of why the potion exists, you will now break into pairs, and I will assign them," after stating this groans were heard from the students, who all knew Snape would pair them with people they disliked. "As, I was saying, I will pair you up. As you know the Headmaster is stressing inter-house peace since the defeat of Voldemort, and he expects both Gryffindors and Slytherins to get along, and therefore am asked to pair you off like that."  
  
With a sneer he started barking out the pairs: "Finnigan with Crabbe, Longbottom with Smythe, Potter and Zambini, Weasley and Goyle, Granger and Malfoy,..."  
  
Slowly the students got up and moved to specific areas to work with their partners. Unluckily for Hermione, she got seperated from Harry and Ron, who were seated in the front. She got to go sit with Malfoy in the back.  
  
"Granger, so nice of you to join me," said Draco. "Like I had a choice. Look why don't we just work on the potion and we can leave each other alone," she suggested.  
  
"Fine, by me, but only during the time we are working on this stupid potion."  
  
"It's not stupid!"  
  
"Figure of speech. Don't get your knickers in a twist over it Granger. Now go get the supplies while I take care of the cauldron and all."  
  
Hermione then got up and got the supplies they needed. 'Okay, that was odd, not mudblood comments and he was somewhat reasonable. All well,, lets just get the potion done and then we can go back to the way it was.'  
  
As Hermione was walking back to her and Draco's workstation, Snape decided it was time to piss off his students even more by announcing that the partners they had now would be their partners throughout the year and the seats will stay the same. And of course, groans were heard throughout the room.  
  
"Okay, Granger, get this straight, if we have to be partners the whole year, this is gonna be how it works, okay. First, we will pass on all the potions, don't screw any up and neither will I," said Malfoy.  
  
'Duh,' thought Hermione. 'Like I would sabotage my own potion just to get back at him.' "First off, don't go demanding rules. How about we just work together as civilly as we can to get the potions done to the best of our ability and outside of class we got back to the ever Malfoy vs. Granger way of life. Okay."  
  
'Okay, um I guess this could work. Better not make it look like I am somewhat okay with this,' thought Draco. "I guess it could work, but if I find that it doesn't at anytime, we switch it up."  
  
"Fine." 'Wow, we agree on something, better not spoil it.'  
  
After the discussion, Draco and Hermione worked together on the potion and made it to perfection, while other pairs were screwing theirs up with constant arguing. Soon after they bottled up a sample of there potion and put it on Snape's desk, as well as majority of the class, the bell rang and they all left the room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh god, Hermione, that must suck working with Malfoy and everything. At least with Goyle, he is to stupid to really care, as long as I don't insult him and do the potion we are fine. I don't even understand why he is in that class, he is as dumb as a doorknob when it comes to potions, although he is good at the stirring and labor stuff," stated Ron.  
  
"Malfoy, wasn't that bad, we have somewhat of a truce when we work on our potions, but other than it is fair game," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh good, for a second there, I thought you meant you and Malfoy were friends," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah right Ron, after what he's done for like the last six years, I don't think that is possible," said Hermione. "So, Harry, how was working with Blaise?"  
  
"Not to bad. He is somewhat civil, not hostile, and actually knows things about Potions. Not to sound all Pro-Slytherin, but I am kinda glad I got paired with him out of all the Slytherins," answered Harry.  
  
"I understand, that's the same with Malfoy once we had the truce," said Hermione.  
  
"Hey guys, can we eat lunch early? I'm really hungry," said Ron out of the blue.  
  
'Fine. I'm actually kinda hungry to," said Hermione. With that the Trio quickly went to the common room to drop off their stuff and went to the Great Hall to eat.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey guys over here," said Ginny.  
  
"Hey Gin, what's up," said Hermione as her, Ron, and Harry sat down to eat.  
  
"Not much, so how has your first day of school been?" she asked.  
  
"It has been so great, I can't wait for it to continue," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Um, okay, glad to hear that. Can explain way," she asked.  
  
"Oh he just got paired with Goyle during Advanced Double Potions," said Harry for Ron.  
  
"Haha, sucks to be you. What you Harry, you didn't get paired with Malfoy did you? Cause that would suck."  
  
"No, I got paired with Malfoy," said Hermione. "Harry got paired with Blaise."  
  
"I heard Blaise was pretty cool, like he is still a Slytherin, but like a cool one. But I haven't really talked to him so I don't know," said Ginny.  
  
"He's not too bad," said Harry.  
  
"Hey, are well like all Slytherin-Likers now? I think not, what happened to hating them," said a frantic Ron. "Sheesh, Ron, we still do. We were just stating what has been said about Blaise. You know, even though he is part of Pureblood Elite, he is nice to mudbloods, he has never offended any that I know of. Plus, he is actually friends with people in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff," said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, I have heard that too," said Hermione.  
  
"Plus he is hot."  
  
"Ginny, don't you ever say that again!" screeched Ron. "You can't think that, it just isn't right."  
  
"Get over it Ron. Hey guys I gotta go, I am meeting Luna after her Transfiguration class, so I will see you guys later." With that Ginny got up and left leaving the Trio to themselves.  
  
"I can't believe my sister said that," complained Ron.  
  
"Well, we should at least start trying to cooperate with the Slytherins, it is what Dumbledore wants," said Hermione.  
  
Both Harry and Ron looked at her as if she had grown another head.  
  
"What!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Well, seriously, the war is over and it's not like we shouldn't get along, I understand Malfoy and his goons, but Blaise and some of the others weren't involved at all," reasoned Hermione.  
  
After a groan, Harry finally said, "Yeah, Hermione, you're probably right. But I still am not changing towards Malfoy, he is still an stupid ferret. Oh and same for his goons, and I don't think I want to get to know Pansy."  
  
"Ungh, okay, so not all the Slytherins. But at least try to get along with some of them," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay," answered Harry.  
  
"Ron?" asked Hermione in her motherly tone that allows no room for argument.  
  
"Fine," he agreed as if it was like asking to chop off his legs.  
  
"Okay, well as much as I would like to stay, I am gonna go to the library. It has been so long and I haven't been there since we got here. I am just gonna go reacquaint myself and then I will met you guys in Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Bye," they both answered in unison. After Hermione left the boys went back up to the common room to go finish their game of chess since Hermione wouldn't be there to bug them.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, in the Slytherin Common Room, Blaise and Draco were involved in their game of chess.  
  
"So, working with Granger, huh. You're pretty lucky, at least she knows what she is doing and is determined to pass the NEWTS that she will actually work hard and all," said Blaise.  
  
"Yeah. Your move," answered Draco.  
  
"Yeah, that's all you gotta say?" said Blaise while moving his piece.  
  
"Well, what else would I have to say?" asked Draco.  
  
"I dunno. I didn't hear any arguments."  
  
"You were on the other side of the room."  
  
"Still, when you guys argue, you go all out and normally attract a lot of attention."  
  
"So, your point?"  
  
"You got along with Granger the whole time, didn't you?"  
  
"So what if I did? We called a truce so that way our potions would work out. We didn't want to have to fight constantly and then try to perfect the potions."  
  
"I understand," said Blaise as if he understand a hidden meaning. "Potter and I kinda have a thing like that going to. He's actually not that bad."  
  
"Are we bonding?"  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, Malfoy. I know how you are," drawled Blaise with a smile on his face, clearly saying they were.  
  
"Good and check mate," with that Draco got up and stormed out of the common room heading to the seventh year boys' dorms. 'How dare he think we were bonding. I don't bond. Argh, I'm hungry, I'll just grab my bag and go get something to eat.'  
  
"Touchy, touchy," said Blaise to no one in general, after Draco left the room. 'He's going soft. All well, I guess we all are. Better not point it out.'

---------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER

Okay, hope you all like it. I tried to make it longer, but then I cut it off before it got to much. The next chapter expect the spell to occur to change them to six-year-olds. Okay so any questions let me know, oh and I know the potion idea was kind of odd, but it was all I could think of.

So, review, and let me know if you like so far, and also if you want a specific ship besides, Dramione, let me know. I also plan to include the character I created, Sam Miller (the Head Girl from Ravenclaw), in the story a little more then just having her name mentioned. She won't be a major part, but she will be involved.

Okay, and look for the 4th chapter to be up later this week or something, either tomorrow, Tuesday, or Friday. I will try to get it up, if not, then you will probably get two over the weekend.

Okay, so, um, review, pretty please.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and here is the next chapter. But the chapter was really long (12 word doc. pages) so I broke it up into two chapters, so here is the first part.  
  
Also I have been told by two people that Blaise's last name is Zambini (and I know there is confusion between Zambini or Zabini), and I prefer Zambini so I am keeping it that way, sorry to anyone who likes it the other way.  
  
I also want to thank Draco Is Mine 4 Eva, Kay345, Elfaghetti, Average Jane, PrincessAngelz, and Jasmijn for your reviews.  
  
Now here is the story.  
  
--------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4A  
  
"Drakey, where are you, we need to discuss our wedding," yelled a frantic Pansy while looking for Draco throughout the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Pansy, he left. He knew you were coming and he decided to disappear before you showed up," answered a half-asleep Blaise who had been sleeping on one of the couches.  
  
"Shut up Blaise, I didn't ask for your opinion. It's not like anyone likes you, your just a um, well I'm not sure what, but whatever it is, it is bad!"  
  
"Oh, Pansy, you wound me with your wicked, wicked words. How ever will I get over my grief?"  
  
"I don't know, but I don't care. Now if you see Draco, tell him I am looking for him and he needs to talk to me as soon as possible," Pansy said smugly while walking out of the dungeon room.  
  
'Oh god, she needs a life, a better vocabulary. It's just wrong to insult her, she has no idea I'm doing it. Actually, I see nothing wrong there. Better go find Draco." With that, Blaise followed Pansy's idea and left the common room.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"So, 'Mione, you're going to Hogsmade this weekend right?" asked Ron.  
  
It had been a month into school and the first Hogsmade trip was coming up. Not much had happened since the start of school. All the teachers were now preaching inter-house niceness, not just Snape. Draco and Hermione still had their truce in potions, Blaise and Harry were slowly becoming acquaintances, and Ron was still stubborn as ever to get along.  
  
"Yeah, I figured I would pick up a new book since I finished all mine," answered Hermione.  
  
"So, um, you'll hang out with Harry and I right?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't?"  
  
"I dunno, just making sure. It just seems like you have been distant and all."  
  
"Ron, we go through this every year, I am just getting back into the sway of things and after the next Potions test, should have plenty of time to hang out."  
  
Ron's face brightened and he smiled. "Good, because you should hang out with us Hermione. You need a life."  
  
Just then, Harry walked up with Ginny and Neville.  
  
"Hey guys, we are all on for Hogsmade right? Hermione's even going," greeted Ron.  
  
"Yup," answered Neville while popping his 'p'.  
  
"Yeah, Luna, Seamus, Dean, and Sam are gonna hang out with us too," said Ginny.  
  
"Great, the more the merrier," answered Hermione.  
  
Just then, Ginny's tummy went a rumbling, so the group headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, has Pansy found you yet?" asked Blaise.  
  
"No," answered Draco. "Wait, she's not looking for me is she?"  
  
"Yeah, she was looking for you like a half hour ago in the common room. She was babbling about trying to plan your guys' wedding. She is really dumb, doesn't she like realize you aren't being married?"  
  
"I guess not. All well, she's not my problem anymore." As Draco said that, Crabbe and Goyle walked by since the two pairs were heading to the Great Hall.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle!" barked Draco. "Make sure you keep Pansy away from me, I want to eat my dinner in peace."  
  
"Sure Draco, whatever you want," said Crabbe.  
  
The four boys then walked to the Great Hall and started to eat.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"So Hermione, what have you been up to. I haven't talked to you in so long?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione, you are never in the dorms, so we don't see you either," added Lavender Brown, who was sitting next to Parvati Patil.  
  
"Well, you know just getting back into the groove of school. Plus, my classes are kind of, you know, hectic," answered Hermione. "Hermione, you are taking all advanced classes, you don't have too. You should allow yourself a social life. Get out more, you need to date more," said Parvati.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"No, Pavati has a point Hermione, you are always way to wrapped up in school. You haven't even come close to dating anyone since you broke up with Viktor Krum," added Lavender.  
  
Hermione had broken up with Viktor about a month after he went back to Drumstrung, the long distance relationship just didn't work for them, but they were still friends and had kept in contact.  
  
"Fine, you know what girls, after this weekend, I promise to have more of a social life, okay?"  
  
"We couldn't ask for more," said Ginny.  
  
'I'm sure you could," thought Hermione.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Soon it was Saturday morning and all the students third year and up were making their way down to Hogsmade. They were all excited for the chance to leave Hogwarts and go to the town.  
  
"So, Malfoy, having anymore Pansy problems?" asked Blaise already knowing the answer.  
  
'I don't even need to dignify that question with an answer,' thought Draco and instead of answering just glared at Blaise.  
  
"I figured as much," said Blaise with a laugh. "Did you tell her to leave you alone and all?"  
  
"Argh, you would think it would've seeped in through her pug face that we are through, but nnnnnnnnoooooooo, she doesn't get it," said Draco now on a rant. "Did you know that two nights ago she was in my bed?"  
  
At Blaise's questioning look Draco decided to continue. "Yeah, Thursday night, you know when we had quidditch practice? Well, she decided it would be funny if she hid in my bed and surprised me."  
  
At the confusion clearing off of Blaise's face, Draco guessed he could finish the story.  
  
"Oh, so that is why you were yelling after we got back," asked Blaise. "Yeah, and she tried to look sexy laying there, I was so angry, the gall of her! Argh, she pisses me off! Plus she didn't even look sexy, she was nauseating!"  
  
"I understand, well I don't and I really don't want to, so I offer you comforting words, such as, well I can't think of comforting words to help, so lets go get a butterbeer."  
  
"Fine by me, and don't ever try to offer me comforting words, that was almost as horrible as your attempt at bonding with me." 'He better not be bonding,' thought Draco angrily.  
  
The duo then proceeded to get Butterbeers and decided to sit outside since it was a warm nice day and it was crowded and stuffy inside.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside the Three Broomsticks, occupying three tables, were the Trio and all their friends.  
  
"So, Hermione, you got anymore jokes? The ones you were telling earlier were great," asked Sam Miller. At the beginning of the year, she didn't hang out with the group as much, but slowly her and Neville became good friends so she just kind of joined the group, and they didn't mind having her. She had light brown hair down to her mid back and blue-green eyes that shifted with what she wore.  
  
"Hmm, well give me a sec, I've told you guys like twelve, and I don't have that many memorized," answered Hermione.  
  
"Oh, hey I got one. Dudley told it to me once trying to be offensive, but it didn't work," said Harry.  
  
"Well, tell us mate, I wanna know. These joke things are great," said Ron.  
  
"Okay, okay, what subject is a witch best at?" said Harry.  
  
"That's hard," said Hermione sarcastically. "I heard this one before Harry."  
  
"Well don't tell them, let them try and guess," said Harry with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Oh I got it," said Neville. "It's Potions isn't it?"  
  
"No," said Harry.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts?" asked Sam.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Transfiguration," asked Ginny.  
  
"No."

"Muggle studies?" asked Justin.

"No. Come on guys, you can get this," said Harry.  
  
"Divination," said Dean.  
  
"Not even close," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, quite teasing them and tell them," said Hermione.  
  
"No, they all need to guess, first," answered Harry.  
  
"Well, I have no clue, so my answer is, they aren't good at any specific subject," said Luna.  
  
"Nope," answered Harry.  
  
"Well, Harry, just tell us. Lavender, Parvati, and I don't know, so just tell us," said Padma Patil. She was Parvati's twin sister and in Ravenclaw.  
  
"Wait, I got it. It's spelling!" yelled Seamus.  
  
"Yeah. How'd you get it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, it's a muggle joke and since I actually understand the concept of jokes, being that they are clever but simple and normally the answer is pretty obvious, and so I just guessed that," said Seamus. "Plus I sucked at spelling in grammar school so it kind of was funny in my head. I just through of all the muggle subjects I took in school basically."  
  
"Well, you got it," replied Harry.  
  
Soon a new round of Butterbeers were passed around.  
  
"Hey guys, I think I am gonna go over to the book store and pick up a new book. Meet me there once you finish, okay?" asked Hermione.

"Sure," answered Neville, Ginny, and Ron at the same time. They then burst into giggles.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Draco, I finally found you. I have been looking everywhere for you."  
  
"Pansy, that really didn't sound like you were excited or anything," answered Milicent. She was one of Pansy's friends who was helping her practice what she would say to Draco, once she found him that is.  
  
"Shut up, Milicent. I'll go find Draco, but I want to find a robe to impress him with."  
  
"Well, we aren't gonna find him shopping in the robe shop. And, if he really cared for you, wouldn't you like not need to find a robe to impress him with?"  
  
"I know that. I just need a new robe. And, then we can go find him."  
  
"So are we done now that you have your new robes?" asked Milicent.  
  
"Yeah, let's go find him." And after paying the two girls left the store to go on their hunt.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
After, finishing off their butterbeers, Blaise, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all walked along the main street heading towards Zonko's.  
  
However, on the way there, Draco decided he was going to go into the bookstore. He wanted to pick up a new book on quidditch.  
  
"Zambini, meet me back here in 5 minutes. I am just gonna run in and get the new Quidditch Brooms book," said Draco.  
  
"Okay, see you in five," answered Zambini. He, Goyle, and Crabbe then all walked off to Zonko's, leaving Draco to go to the bookstore.   
  
-------------------------------------------

CHAPTER CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4B  
  
Read onto Chapter 4B for the next segment. I uploaded it right after this show it should be here, if not wait a little bit and then come back.  
  
If you didn't catch the joke Harry said it was- What subject is a witch best at? and the answer is Spelling. If you don't get it then I can't really help you sorry. Anyways, I put in the joke because I heard it at school and thought it was funny and cute and thought I could share it with you, plus it just kind of went with the story.

Alright, so please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: No new updates since I posted them in the last chapter. Here is the 2nd part of chapter 4. Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------- 

CHAPTER 4B  
  
"Hermione, good to see you. Are you only getting on book?" asked the store clerk. Hermione had been coming to this bookstore ever since 3rd year, and by now was friends with the store clerk.  
  
"Yeah, that's all this time. Next time I come, I will probably get more," answered Hermione.  
  
"Of course you will. By then Scarhead and Weasel would've bored you to tears, so books would be your only escape," drawled Draco.  
  
'Argh, not now, I so don't need to deal with him.' "Yes, Malfoy, I have to keep myself busy by reading books. But, can I ask you something. How do you do it? You hang out with Crabbe and Goyle and there are bigger airheads than Harry and Ron and you don't read. How do you pass your time?" asked Hermione as if she was actually curious to know the answer.  
  
"Now, now, Granger, I don't want to tell you all my secrets."  
  
"Like I would want to know them." Hermione then paid for her books and left the store.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Millicent, where is Draco, I need to find him."  
  
"I heard you before Pansy. We'll just keep looking. Wait, there is Blaise, I'm sure he knows where Draco is."  
  
"You're right. We'll ask him."  
  
"But Pansy, Blaise doesn't like you and he won't tell you any information on Draco."  
  
"Drats. What to do, what to do..." thought Pansy out loud.  
  
"You know what, we should follow him."  
  
"I got it Millicent, we'll just follow Blaise."  
  
"Pansy, that's what I just said," said Millicent with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"No you didn't. I would've heard you if I did. You must've thunk it." _(A/N: I know, thunk is not a word, but it's Pansy.)  
  
_"Oh. Okay. So let's go, okay?"  
  
"Okay," answered Pansy, and so the two girls were off to follow Blaise.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Um, Blaise, Pansy and Millicent are following us," said Goyle hesitantly.  
  
"I know, Goyle. They have been for like the last 2 minutes. They are extremely loud. Just let them follow us, Draco can deal with them once he meets up with us," answered Blaise.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey guys, we should go get Hermione and then we go back to Hogwarts since it's getting late," said Sam.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," said Harry.  
  
The group then cleaned up there area and left to go met Hermione.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Granger, what are you doing sitting here all by yourself. Did Scarhead, Weasel, and merry band of followers forget about you?" drawled Draco.  
  
"Of course not. I told them to meet me when they were ready," answered Hermione without looking up from the front of her book. "Urgh, he is such a prat, can't he leave me alone for some peace in my life?'  
  
Hermione had been sitting outside waiting for Harry, Ron, and the others when Draco decided to bug her after buying his book. But he didn't tell her he was also waiting for Blaise, then she could make fun of him for that, and he just couldn't have that.  
  
"After a few peaceful moments decided to talk again. He didn't like being ignored, especially from Granger. Moreover, he loved to talk, and here was an opportunity to talk and piss Granger off at one time. Who was he to let an opportunity like this pass?  
  
"So, you just going to sit there and read or are you going to talk to me," asked Draco.  
  
"Why would I voluntarily talk to you?" answered Hermione.  
  
"Because, everyone wants to talk to me and here I am giving you the perfect chance and you are blowing it."  
  
"God, conceited much?" answered Hermione. 'Argh, he is so annoying. "You are so annoying."  
  
"I know, all the ladies love it." 'Alright, entertainment. Now all I got to do is piss her off and then I can entertain myself until Zambini shows up.'  
  
"You know, I don't think I have met anyone as arrogant as you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It wasn't a compliment. I was aiming more for insult."  
  
"I know, but it sounds better as a compliment, so I made it one."  
  
"You can't do that."  
  
"I just did."  
  
"God go away, Malfoy. I deal enough with you in Potions and Charms, I don't need your crap now."  
  
"Hey, you should feel privileged to talk to me."  
  
"Well, I don't."  
  
"Yeah, well a stupid little mudblood like you wouldn't understand the privilege in the first place." 'Okay, why is it bugging me that she doesn't want to talk to me. Oh screw that, she is like glaring daggers at me, well I will show her, no one makes Draco Malfoy look like a fool!'  
  
'I thought we had a truce going on, wait, no, that was only in Potions. Alright, since I won't be breaking the truce-he doesn't need one more thing to have over me- I can show the stupid ferret how stupid he is!'  
  
"You know what Malfoy, get a life. All you do is try to annoy me and mine, but you know what, you're unsuccessful, we don't care about what comes out of that mouth of yours and nothing you saw will ever change that!" 'Okay, maybe a little untrue, but not gonna tell him that.' "Just get a life, and leave me and mine out of it."  
  
She then got up to leave, but as she was walking away, he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Where, the hell do you think you are going!" Draco said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Away. From. You!" she spat as if it was dirt in her mouth.  
  
"I don't think so, you can't just walk away from me!" 'No one walks away from me while I am talking with them and although this might not count as a friendly chat, she still will not walk away until we are done!'  
  
"Watch me. I'm going to. It will be something new for you. Quick get a pen and paper, you might want to take notes."  
  
"This isn't a game."  
  
"I know. Now get your filthy hands off me, you insufferable prat."  
  
"My hands are not filth. If there is filth anywhere, it is you!"  
  
Hermione then pulled out her wand just about ready to hex the crap out of Malfoy, when he did the exact same thing. They then had their wands aimed at each other's faces and fire burning in their eyes.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Pansy, stop following us and just walk with us," yelled Blaise. After the last minute Blaise had just decided it was easier this way then pretending not to see her, because honestly that was one of the hardest things he has ever had to do.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" asked Pansy.  
  
'How could I not, you make more racquet than a stampede of cows, and you're only one cow, maybe two. Hell Millicent was quieter than you and she is the size of a cow and has the brain of one!' "Lucky guess," answered Blaise.  
  
"Oh." After a couple steps Blaise felt like he lost his ear when Pansy screamed, "Draco!" at the top of her lungs.  
  
"What the hell was that for? You don't need to call him we are gonna see him you know," said Blaise while rubbing his ear.  
  
"Oh my god, that stupid know-it-all mudblood is gonna attack my Drakey!" she screeched.  
  
Blaise looked over and quickly pulled out his wand once he saw the trouble. Goyle, Crabbe, and Millicent all followed him, leaving Pansy behind. Realizing she was by herself, Pansy quickly pulled out her wand and ran to catch up, she was gonna go save her Draco and prove to him she still cared for him after all the nasty things he had done.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Hermione," yelled Ron. He was about ready to rip Draco's head off once he saw what was going on.  
  
"Ron, settle down," said Harry.  
  
"Settle down, settle down. That ferret is trying to hurt 'Mione!"  
  
After realizing what Ron had said Harry and the rest of the gang saw what was going on and quickly pulled out their wands and frantically walked over.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"I hate you Malfoy!"  
  
"I don't see much liking you over here either, Mudblood!"  
  
"Quit calling me mudblood!"  
  
"Mudblood, mudblood, muddy blood, mud bloody, muddy bloody, bloody mud, gosh how many ways can I call you a mudblood. Do you want to help? I could use your opinion on some of these. Would you be offended by any of the insults said above, if so please tell me so I can use them in the future."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!"  
  
"Oh, so it was muddy bloody, that got you, I thought so. Muddy Bloody," said Draco with a smile on his face showing how much he loved taunting her.  
  
"That's it! Pretificus Totalis!" screamed Hermione.  
  
As she was yelling her spell Draco quickly muttered a defensive charm. However, as soon as Pansy heard Hermione yell her spell, she quickly said one of her own, causing a chain reaction with Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent, leaving Blaise confused as to who was saying what.  
  
Over on the other side of the street, Ron lost all patience once he say the spells coming towards Hermione from Pansy and the others and yelled at spell towards Draco. Soon, Ginny, Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Justin, Lavender, Padma, and Parvati were too, leaving Luna, Sam, and Neville out of it. Sam and Neville were think of a way to solve this problem since they were head boy and girl, and Luna thought all the colors were pretty and didn't think she needed to add a spell. She knew too many spells caused problems.  
  
Hermione saw all the spells from Pansy and Draco's goons coming as Draco saw all her groups spells being hurled at them. They both grabbed each other and yelled trying to get the other to take most of the spells.  
  
Within 20 seconds all the spells collided with one another creating a huge booming sound and a puff of smoke.  
  
"What in Merlin's name is going on here!" yelled Snape, getting everyone's attention.  
  
The students finally saw Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall standing there and they had witnessed the whole thing. They were previously coming over to solve the problem with Draco and Hermione.  
  
"You all come with me now. Professor Snape, would you please take care of Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Yes. Tell Madam Pomfry I will be seeing her with the two when we get back to Hogwarts," said Snape.  
  
"Of course." McGonagall then left taking everyone except Draco and Hermione back to the castle with her.  
  
After they were out of sight, Professor Snape then decided to walk over to Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger, can you hear me, are you up?" he asked. But all he heard was sniffling. As he walked closer and more of the smoke and dust began to clear he saw two children holding each other and the girl had tears down her face while the boy looked scared out of his wits.  
  
"Uncle Snape," said the boy, the scared look somewhat disappearing from his face.  
  
'Oh Merlin help me,' thought Snape.

Draco and Hermione were turned into their 6 year old selves.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER

Okay, I know the summary says one spell, and I was gonna do that, but I thought having a bunch of spells collide would be better, plus it takes more research to fix it so they stay kids longer.  
  
So let me know what you think. I also introduced the only characters I plan on using (for the students), so if you want any other ship besides Dramione, use those that I put in the story, please. Oh and I normally don't write teacher ships, so don't pick those unless you really want to. I'm sure I could do it.  
  
Also, don't expect another chapter up till this weekend. I figured if I got this up, then you could hold on till this weekend for the next chapter. Expect some Draco and Hermione six-year-old goodness.  
  
And reviews make it come faster. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, I know that Draco and Hermione are each 6 years-old and and probably aren't the best with speech, so bear with me when the stuff they say isn't up to my normal grammar par, such as when I use "but" instead of "however" or "bad" for "devastating". I am going to try to use a 6 year-olds vocabulary and if you have any tips, let me know. Also, if you want them to talk kind of funny, like have trouble with their "r's" or any other letter, you can do it in your head. I thought about it, but I didn't want to sit and write it like that, it would get to hard, and plus it would annoy some readers. So you can make how they sound any way you want, if you want them to sound a certain way. I give you that right as a reader of my fanfic.  
  
This chapter is longer than most, so yay for me. I was supposed to have stuff to do, but I got it done early and since my muse was telling me to write, I did.  
  
Snape is also not Draco's biological uncle in the story he is just over so often that he is called uncle.  
  
As for any ships, I think I will go with a Blaise/Ginny for sure, unless you have any problems, I probably won't include any other ships for another two chapters so you have time to tell me what you think. If not, whatever stands out in the writing is what I will pick. As for Draco and Hermione, they will slowly progress but they are 6, so it won't be anything to drastic, you will just have to bear with me till I get there.  
  
Thank you to Dohu, Spikefan, PrincessAngelz (twice), and lonelyfairy for your reviews. They do motivate me to write and post them.  
  
Here is the chapter. Enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------

CHAPTER 5  
  
"Uncle Snape, is that you?" asked a wide-eyed six year old Draco. He looked almost the same as he did when he was seventeen, even younger. He still had his gray eyes, but they showed emotion since he was still to young to fight to hide it. His blonde hair was long enough to fall into his face.  
  
"Yes, Draco, it is me," answered Snape. 'Oh Merlin, what has gone on here. Those students are in so much trouble, going mop and clean my classroom for weeks. And Dumbledore, what the hell am I going tell him?' ranted Snape in his head.  
  
As Snape had been talking to himself and thinking of a plan to inform the headmaster of the catastrophe, Hermione and Draco had taken the time to break apart.  
  
"Are either of you hurt," asked Snape to the children.  
  
"My leg kind of hurts," answered Hermione. She had her chocolate colored brown eyes, which were extremely expressive and her hair was somewhat tamed, not too bushy, but not how it was when it was tamed. It fell a little bit past her shoulders, so it wasn't too long.  
  
"Well, we are going up to see Professor Dumbledore and we will clear away this problem," said Snape to the children. He then turned on his foot to walk away, clearly expecting them to follow. Draco, being the child of Lucius Malfoy, knew he was supposed to follow, however, Hermione not understanding decided to cry.  
  
"But I can't leave without telling my mummy and daddy. And, and, I can't find them," she wailed while having the full water works flowing.  
  
"Um, well, it is okay. I am Professor Snape, and I will take you where we can talk to your parents," said Snape desperately trying to get Hermione to calm down so he could take her to the headmaster.  
  
"But my mummy told me to never go with old men who I didn't know," answered Hermione.  
  
"But, I know him," said Draco with an annoyed tone. 'What an annoying girl, can't she see we have somewhere to go?' "Uncle Snape wants us to go with him. We will be safe."  
  
"How do you know? Is he your daddy?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No. Didn't you hear me say Uncle, what part of uncle do you not understand?" asked Draco back.  
  
"Sheesh, you don't have to be so rude. And why should I trust you? I don't even know you!" yelled Hermione now frustrated. 'What a stupid boy, I can't believe he is so mean. Doesn't he understand that this could be a bad situation? Ugh, stupid, dumb boy!'  
  
"Draco, Hermione, be quiet and follow me," said Snape in as calm of a voice as he could muster.  
  
"How do you know my name," asked Hermione somewhat amazed.  
  
"I'm smart like that," answered Snape. "Now come with me!" His tone clearly telling the children there was no argument.  
  
However, as Hermione started to walk she started crying. During the spell collision, she got hit in the leg with a spell causing her leg to hurt every time she moved it.  
  
"Mr. Snape, I can't walk, my leg hurts," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" asked Snape.  
  
"Can you carry me?" asked Hermione with a big puppy face.  
  
"No," answered Snape harshly.  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to do? It hurts more than the booboos that I get that mummy kisses to make all better. Maybe if you kiss where it hurts it won't feel so bad," asked Hermione innocently.  
  
"Come on, girl, lift up your arms so I can carry you," said Snape.  
  
He then lifted up Hermione and started to walk away towards Hogwarts, with Draco walking besides him. 'What a dumb girl, can't even walk, has to be carried. I never have to be carried, I can walk just fine,' thought Draco to himself, all proud that he didn't have to be carried.  
  
'I can't believe I am carrying the prized student, also a 17 year-old- Gryffindor,' thought Snape.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"What you did was extremely foolish. Do you have any idea what can happen?" lectured and angry Professor McGonagall.  
  
After taking the students involved with her, she had led them to her classroom where she was thoroughly giving them a verbal beating.  
  
"I just don't understand, how all of you thought you should be involved in a dispute between Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy," she lectured some more.  
  
Pansy, never being the brightest and never learning how to hold her tongue, decided to speak up. "Excuse me Professor," she said in a tone she thought sounded authority-like, but it was more of an annoying high pitched compliant voice. "Draco is my fiancé, and I felt I needed to protect him from the mudblood."  
  
"Miss Parkinson, don't ever speak of Miss. Granger like that. I am also taking away 15 points for that comment. Also, as I have heard, Draco and you are not engaged anymore. I do believe he denounced it as soon as his father was put in Azkaban. The whole wizarding world knows you two are no longer together."  
  
Pansy then started to sulk. The rest of the group was just sitting there hoping McGonagall was almost gone. The Trio and their group just wanted to make sure Hermione was okay, while the Slytherin group just wanted to get away.  
  
"As for your punishment, you all will serve detention with Professor Snape or myself on Mondays and Wednesdays for the next month. As well, I take 5 points from everyone who said a spell. You may go now," said McGonagall. She then left the room to proceed to the Headmaster's office to discuss what happened.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Mr. Snape, are we there yet? I'm tired," said Hermione.  
  
'She's tired. I'm carrying her.' "No, but we are close," answered Snape.  
  
"How much longer?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Five minutes, maybe."  
  
"Oh." After a brief pause, she decided to speak again. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Hogwarts," answered Snape, now getting somewhat annoyed.  
  
"What's a Hogwarts. Is it a hospital?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No, it is a school."  
  
"Really? Is it a university or a high school?"  
  
Snape not being too sure what a high school was decided to go with, "A university."  
  
"What kinds of people go there. What do they study? I want to be an animal doctor, so I have to go to Animal Hospital School. Is Hogwarts an Animal Hospital School?"  
  
"It is a school for special people," answered Snape, now quite annoyed.  
  
"Oh." There was just silence and the three were left to their thoughts. Draco being raised the way he was knew better than to talk when not addressed so he was quite confused as to why Hermione kept talking and asking questions no less.  
  
Snape, on the other hand was trying to figure out how much Hermione actually new of the wizard world. He knew she knew nothing when a child, and was now guessing she had her memory from when she was six and nothing beyond that. He was then brought back to the present by the sound of Hermione's stomach letting her know she was hungry.  
  
"I'm hungry," said Hermione.  
  
"I heard," answered Draco, somewhat snappy. He was hungry too, but he didn't saw anything because that could lead to him being in trouble.  
  
"We will eat when we get to Hogwarts and after we talking to Professor Dumbledore," answered Snape.  
  
"How long will that take," said Hermione in an annoyed voice.  
  
"I don't know, but if you stop talking it will go faster," said Snape, now about ready to yell because she was driving him nuts with her questions. Like Draco, Snape was unused to little children asking questions, he was raised and spent his time with people who felt children should be seen and not heard.  
  
"Okay," answered Hermione. She then put her head back on Snape's should and was quiet for the walk up to Hogwarts.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Where is she. If either of those two _snakes_ did anything to her, I'll kill 'em!"  
  
"Ron, calm down, I am sure Hermione's fine," answered Harry, desperately trying to calm his friend down.  
  
"Yeah. Snape, maybe not like her in class, well actually he doesn't like any Gryffindor's in class, but I am sure he will try to help her," answered Seamus.  
  
Dean, Harry, Ron, and Seamus where sitting in the 7th year boy dorms awaiting news on Hermione. Neville didn't stay with them anymore so they now had room for two sofas and a table, which was where they all were.  
  
"Dean, why don't you play Ron in a game of chess?" asked Harry, trying fishing for a way to get Ron to stop pacing and settle down. Dean was the second best player Harry new in Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Sure. Ron, quit paces and let me kick your ass," answered Dean.  
  
"Yeah right, Thomas. You won't ever beat me," answered Ron, who had stopped pacing and was digging in his trunk for his wizard chess set.  
  
"I did that one time."  
  
"Yeah, well that was because Seamus kept convincing me I my knight was a rook, and my bishop was really a knight," answered Ron grumpily. Last year Ron had been hit in the head with a Bludger and had some seeing problems and one night, Seamus, along with a lot of Butterbeer was able to convince Ron that he wasn't seeing his pieces right. But other than that game, Ron had won almost every other one he played.  
  
Just as Dean and Ron started the play, Neville came in.  
  
"Hey, guys," he said. Ron and Dean stopped their game hoping Neville would have news on Hermione since he was Head Boy. Likewise, Harry stopped polishing his broom (which he had started after the Ron catastrophe was averted) and Seamus got up from hanging upside down on his bed.  
  
"Did you find out any news?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, no news yet," answered Neville.  
  
"Why not. They should tell you!" shouted wrong, who had picked up his pacing again. "I talked to Dumbledore and he saws Professor Snape hasn't been in yet, but as soon as he is, he will let me know," said Neville.  
  
"What about the Hospital Wing, they could've gone there," asked Seamus.  
  
"No, Dumbledore said Pomfry never told him about anyone coming in, and as you know he always knows who goes in there," Neville said.  
  
"I bet Snape is doing something to Hermione. He probably let Malfoy hex her or something," said a seething Ron.  
  
"Ron, calm down. Remember how McGonagall said they could be hurt. Well, if Snape is bringing back both an injured Hermione and Malfoy then the walk will take twice as long as it normally does," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah Ron, Harry's right. Sit back down and let me beat you," said Dean.  
  
"Yeah Ron, you should play some chess. I promise to come straight here as soon as I learn more. I gotta go now, I am meeting Sam to discuss some Head duties. Be back as soon as I know something, and if you guys learn anything come tell me," said Neville.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry.  
  
Neville then left the room and the others went back to what they were doing.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Wow, I didn't know a castle this big existed," said Hermione, her eyes as big as saucers.  
  
"Yeah, well my house is bigger," said Draco.  
  
Over the last five minutes the two had developed a relationship where all they did was argue with each other and it had driven Snape to the point where he would snap at them. But, not even a seconds after they were scolded would they start up again.  
  
"No it's not," said Hermione, believing no house could be that big.  
  
"Yes it is. And how would you know, you've never been to my house," answered Draco.  
  
"Well, I just know."  
  
"Children, please be quiet. We do not want to bring attention to ourselves," said Snape as they walked up the front steps. However, Hermione decided making Draco mad was more fun.  
  
"I bet I can be quieter than you," she said to the boy. "No you can't. You can't even keep your mouth shut if someone sewed it shut," he reciprocated.  
  
"Yes. I. Can."  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"Yes, I can!"  
  
"Quiet, now!" barked Snape. The two 6 year-olds then quieted down. 'Two more flights of stairs, two more flights of stairs,' was the mantra going through Snape's head before he was cut off with a...  
  
"No you can't," from Draco.  
  
"Quiet now. We are going to see the headmaster," said Snape, now that they were at the entranceway. "I don't want to hear a peep unless he talks to you got it!?"  
  
"Yes," Draco answered, while Hermione answered with a weak, "Okay."  
  
Snape then turned to the stone gargoyle and muttered "Sugarquills" and the gargoyle then started to move. Draco, being used to magic wasn't surprised, but when he looked to Hermione to see if he could use anything to make fun of her for later on, he was shocked to see her face.  
  
A small, "Wow!" escaped her mouth, but she didn't even notice and Snape decided not to act on it since he remembered this would be Hermione's first time seeing magic. She had he eyes bright and wide and her mouth open as if she were catching flies.  
  
"Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, follow me, please," said Snape. But as he turned to go up the stairs, Hermione pointed out that her leg still hurt and that she couldn't walk up stairs. Snape then picked her up and up the stairs they went, followed by Draco.  
  
"Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger, I have been waiting for you," said Albus Dumbledore. Put as he came around the corner, he, for once, was shocked to see what greet him. There stood Snape, and in his arms was a six-year-old Hermione with an awestruck expression on her face, and a six year old Draco standing on his right trying to hide any emotion at all, while sneaking glances at Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes started to twinkle like never before. This was going to be interesting.  
  
------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 5  
  
Okay, this was a surprise chapter, I wasn't planning on posting this till this weekend, but you got lucky. But honestly, don't expect another one till this weekend. I am extremely busy tomorrow and Friday so I don't even plan to have time to write, but I plan to have Chapter 6 up this weekend, with more Dramione 6 year old news.  
  
So let me know what you think so far. From what you write I will see where I can take the story, because I have a coupla different ideas, I just want you guys to enjoy it (I don't care which of the ones I do), so give me ideas of what you want.  
  
Also, do you guys think this should be a really long fanfic, like 20 chapters, or would 15 be okay? That way I know how to space it out.  
  
Same with ships, give me your opinions on who should be together and if you are really again Blaise/Ginny let me know, but so far I am planning on that being a secondary ship-but my main focus will be Draco/Hermione  
  
So please review, review, and um review! Pretty Please!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, you guys are just like super lucky. I had dinner plans last night, but my friend got sick so she couldn't go, so I decided to write another chapter. I finished most of my finals and am a procrastinator and won't study for the others till next weeks, so I wrote. However, don't plan on this often. Normally when I anticipate not getting a chapter out it probably will be true, you readers have just been lucky the last few times.  
  
I want to thank StarBryte234, Harry-Potter-Fanatic, Jasmijn, and Chrissy8887779999 for your reviews. Like I said before, the reviews actually motivate me to write, so review and chapters come more.  
  
I am still undecided on how long this fanfiction will be. It all depends on how long it take me to write certain scenes that I want played out and whatever scenes end up being popped in my head. I am still a little hesitant on certain ships, so, please, give me feedback on what you like. Like I said before I don't have a preference except for Dramione, but this fic, with how it is going in my head, I might end up with a Blaise/Ginny romance, but then I started looking a head and there is a slight chance for a Blaise/Pansy ship, so like I said let me know.  
  
Can't think of anything else to post, so here is Chapter 6.  
  
--------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 6  
  
"Pansy, leave me alone!" shouted Blaise.  
  
"But Blaise," whined Pansy. "I need your help to get my Drakey back!"  
  
"Pansy, Draco was never yours to begin with. Even when he was being forced to be engaged with you he wasn't yours. Now leave me alone, I won't help you!"  
  
"Fine, I will get Crabbe and Goyle to help me!" shouted Pansy back at him, while stomping away.  
  
'Oh, a Goyle, Pansy, and Crabbe plan to get Draco to like Pansy, this will be interesting. Where is Draco by the way? He should be back now. Better go see if I can find information," thought Blaise. He then got up and left the common room, double-checking to make sure Pansy wasn't following him.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"So Sam, have you heard any news?" asked Padma. Padma and Sam became best friends during 5th year and had been close ever since. Slowly, Luna also joined in, but she wasn't a definite until the middle of 6th year. Luna even spent more time sleeping in the 7th girl dorms than in the 6th girl dorms because, one, there was more space with Sam staying in the Head Girl rooms and there only being Padma and another Ravenclaw 7th year, two Luna liked them better than her own 6th year roommates, and three because Padma and Sam hung out with people Luna liked.  
  
"No. I even asked Neville and he hadn't heard anything from the boys, and they would've definitely heard about Hermione. But apparently Ron is on a rampage," answered Sam.  
  
"I bet he is. You know, they say people with fiery red hair have fiery tempers," said Luna.  
  
"Really? Where did you hear that?" asked Padma.  
  
"It was a story my mum wrote before she passed away. She wrote it for my dad's newspaper," answered Luna. Luna's dad was editor of the Quibbler, a wizard newspaper that printed far-fetched stories, but Luna believed them all to be true.  
  
"Luna, you know that isn't true," said Padma.  
  
"Yes it is," said Luna.  
  
Sam realizing the argument about to come decided it was time to leave. Besides, she could catch up with Neville and they had head duties to discuss. Especially the Halloween Ball. They had to decide what the theme and decorations would be. After that thought, Sam decided it was time to bid farewell to her friends and head to the Head Dorms.  
  
"Alright guys, I gotta go find Neville and work on Head Duties, so I will see you guys later," said Sam.  
  
Padma and Luna both stopped their squabbling to answer with a "bye" and then went back to their arguing. Sam then left the room.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"So what do you think happened to Hermione," asked Lavender.  
  
"I don't know, but I feel bad for her being stuck with Snape and Malfoy," answered Parvati.  
  
"I know," said Ginny. For the past half hour, the three Gryffindor girls had been discussing the happenings of the afternoon.  
  
"But let's not forget our punishment for trying to protect Hermione," stated Lavender. "It so isn't even fair that McGonagall gave us a month of detention because we were saving Hermione from that pug-faced cow of a Slytherin, her brain dead sheep Millicent, and Draco's two goons, Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber!" Hermione had started calling Crabbe and Goyle Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber at the beginning of 6th year and even though the other girls had no idea what the reference was, they still called them that.  
  
"You forgot Zambini," said Parvati.  
  
"Blaise, is cool though," answered Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't need a name. He is actually somewhat nice to us, doesn't make fun of us. Plus he is hott," said Lavender.  
  
"Hey guys, I don't mean to interrupt, but have any of you talked to Sam or Neville to see if any new information has been heard? It has been 15 minutes," said Ginny.  
  
"No, but I will go see if the boys heard anything new," answered Lavender.  
  
She then got up and left the room, leaving both Ginny and Parvati with smirks on their face. They all knew Lavender had a crush on one of the boys and was going over to show off her new clothes (which she had bought in Hogsmade and changed into once they got back). Now all they had to do was figure out who she had a crush on, which shouldn't be hard because Lavender never could keep a secret.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Let me get this straight Severus, Draco and Hermione were about ready to start dueling when Miss Parkinson fired a spell towards Hermione, consequently having everyone else send spells at them, except a select few. With the spells all colliding near Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger, they turned them into their 6 year-old selves with their memory and none other of the time. Also, Miss. Granger also has a hurt right leg along with other scratches," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, that is what I have gathered so far. And I, also, believe Mr. Malfoy may have some injuries but hasn't confessed to them on account of fear of being in trouble for showing them," answered Snape.  
  
Both Dumbledore and Snape knew of how Draco was raised and that when he was a child, having cuts and bruises were fine and you never told anyone you had them and you never showed pain for them. Although, Draco was trying to follow that rule, he was 6 years old and would wince occasionally when his knee would hurt him.  
  
"Very well. I will have two of the house elves accompany them to Madam Pomfry. I need you and Professor McGonagall here to discuss what to do with Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger," said Dumbledore.  
  
He then summoned two house elves that looked exactly like Dobby.  
  
"You called, sir," answered one of the house elves. This one was a little bit taller than the other and had blue eyes while the other had purple.  
  
"Yes, Pokey, I would like you and Poy to accompany Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing and stay with them. Until I let you know, you and Poy will watch over them," said Dumbledore to Pokey, the taller elf with blue eyes.  
  
"Yes sir," he answered back. He along with Poy went to Draco and Hermione who had been looking at the pictures and Fawkes. She had been nervous when first meeting Fawkes, but Dumbledore just told her it was a rare type of bird and that was why she had never seen one before. Hermione was a little unsure, but wanted to believe the old man so she trusted him. The concept of the pictures was also a problem for Hermione. When she at first saw then she had been edgy, but Dumbledore had told her it was a new type of technology and she remembered her daddy saying that one day pictures would move. (He said it as a joke, but Hermione didn't know that.)  
  
"Children," said Poy. "We will be a taking you to the Hospital Wing."  
  
Hermione then turned around and screamed, causing the house elf to hold her ears in her hand and the three males to look at Hermione. When she was done screaming, Draco then burst into giggles, while Dumbledore and Snape walked over to see what happened.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione," asked Dumbledore. When Hermione first met Dumbledore, she had been a little shy but now she was open with him and act like she had always known him. She was still a little hesitant towards Snape, and so far despised Draco.  
  
"It's scary," was all she gave for an answer.  
  
Draco was still giggling, but after hearing the last remark was out right laughing, practically crying.  
  
Hermione then got angry and retaliated. She didn't like being laughed at, especially by Draco.  
  
"What's so funny," she demanded.  
  
"You," Draco said.  
  
"What," she asked.  
  
"Yyyyyoooooouuuuuuuu," replied Draco, except slower so she could hear it. "Who in their right mind is scared of a house elf?!"  
  
"A house elf? Well I will tell you that I have never seen those things before!" said Hermione. She was now angry because now Draco had something to use when he made fun of her. Draco then stopped laughing to stare at Hermione as if she had two heads. Everyone had a house elf, unless they were poor, but Hermione didn't look poor, she had nice clothes and looked well brought up. (A/N: Draco has only been taught a little bit about muggles and muggleborns, but he doesn't realize Hermione could be one-well right now.)  
  
"You mean, you don't have a house elf?" asked Draco as if it was the most outrageous concept ever.  
  
"No. Why, are we supposed to?" asked Hermione, somewhat relieved Draco wasn't making fun of her.  
  
"Of course. All important families have them. Who does all the cleaning and stuff in your house?"  
  
"Well, um, my mummy and daddy do it. And sometimes I help," answered Hermione. She thought her family was important but was confused as to why they didn't have a house elf.  
  
Dumbledore, not wanting to confuse Hermione anymore, decided to end the conversation by getting them on their way to the hospital wing. Moreover, he needed to discuss matters with Snape and McGonagall.  
  
"Children, how about some Lemon Drops?" he asked.  
  
"Okay," they both answered. Pokey and Poy then took them to see Madam Pomfry, leaving Dumbledore with Snape.  
  
"What are we going to do with them," asked Snape once he was sure they were out of hearing range.  
  
"Well, I will have to talk to McGonagall, but I believe we will set up a room for the two with all the necessities of two 6 year olds, and rotate baby-sitting schedules," answered Dumbledore.  
  
"How will it work?" asked Snape, somewhat curious.  
  
"I'm not sure. I have to talk to Professor McGonagall. Now I hate to do this, but I believe you should talk to Professor McGonagall regarding the punishment of the others involved. I believe she gave them a month's worth of detention with both of you, depending on who needed them."  
  
"Yes, those students are in trouble. It was quite a nuisance walking with those two back. Once they realized talking to the other was perfectly safe, they decided arguing was the newest and best thing to do," said Snape, reminiscing the past twenty minutes in his head, making him even more angrier. "If you excuse me I think I shall go to my quarters and go to bed. I seem to have acquired a headache." "Of course," answered Dumbledore.  
  
Snape then left the room, and Dumbledore summoned Professor Lupin to his office.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Five minutes later, Professor Lupin was standing in Dumbledore's office, hearing the story of Hermione and Draco's misfortune.  
  
"Wow, that's interesting," said Lupin.  
  
"Yes, it is. But in order to change them back to their 17 year old selves, a spell or potion must be created since I can't think of one already made. I would like you along with other professors to scout the area and look for spells performed. Once we know them all we shall research them and try to figure out how it happened and a way to correct it," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Who would you like me to take?" asked Lupin.  
  
"It is entirely up to you, but I do recommend taking Severus. His skill in potion could be of some use to you there."  
  
"Okay. I will let you know when we find anything, and will start the search tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you Remus."  
  
"Your welcome Headmaster. And if you need any help with Hermione or Mr. Malfoy, let me know."  
  
"Of course," answered Dumbledore.  
  
Lupin then left the room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 6  
  
Okay, I know, not too much Draco and Hermione interaction. But next chapter should be full of it. I just wanted to get the other stuff out of the way. Look for the next chapter to be up this weekend sometime, or tomorrow if my plans cancel, which might happen with my luck this past week :, but they shouldn't, so wait till this weekend.  
  
Okay, um, review please. Also, let me know what you think so far. Oh and as for the house elves talking different, I am not sure if I will write their dialect that way, I am leaning towards doing it, but I am not sure, it is kind of annoying. So let me know if you care or not.  
  
Can't think of anything else of importance, um, just tell me if you think I should work on anything-like I said before, I am open to constructive criticism.  
  
So, review, review, and um review, they keep the chapters coming.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey all, here is the next chapter. It focuses mainly on Draco and Hermione and 6 year-old-ness. It is a just a chapter of them (with other things).  
  
I got so many reviews since the last chapter. I think I got like 10 more, so thank you all, kay345, Lonelyfairy (don't worry, there will be more Lupin), average jane, Fallen-Angels-Whisper, starbryte234 (thanks for the help with the elf talk), PrincessAngelz, The Stump, paprika90, Jasmijn.  
  
Now, on with the chapter.  
  
-------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 7

"There you go Miss Granger, all better," said Madam Pomfry. She had just finished wrapping Hermione's ankle, which was sprained, and bandaging minor cuts on her legs and arms. She was now enjoying a rainbow lollipop.  
  
Madam Pomfry then turned to Draco, who had turned quiet once he was taken to the hospital wing. Pokey and Poy, the two house elves, had quickly left dropping them off to prepare a room for the two children.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, please sit on the bed so I can mend your cuts," said Madam Pomfry.  
  
"I don't need you to fix them. They will fix themselves," answered Draco stubbornly.  
  
'The boy is just as stubborn as he is when he is seventeen.' "Mr. Malfoy, if you let me look at your cuts, I will give you a lollipop," said Madam Pomfry, hoping to sway the child with candy.  
  
"Can I have any color?" asked Draco, somewhat perked by the offer.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, fine. You can look at my cuts, but first I want a red lollipop."  
  
Madam Pomfry went and got the lollipop and handed it to Draco. Draco then got on the bed and let Madam Pomfry look at his legs. But, unlike Hermione, Draco was wearing pants, that were way to big and making it hard for Madam Pomfry to look at his legs.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, will you please go behind that screen and put on a pair of shorts you see back there?" she asked. She often kept clothes that could be used when examining patients.  
  
Draco then looked at her, not sure exactly what to do. He was trying to act the way his father had taught him too, but he was somewhat confused as to what to do in the situation. However, his legs hurt, so he decided to do what she said. He now had the lollipop so if his father asked why he let himself be examined, he could say he got a lollipop out of it. Which, he thought, was a beneficial deal. After a minute, Draco came back out of the room wearing a small pair of shorts, which were still big on him; however, he was able to be examined.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I need you to drink this potion. You have two huge cuts on your left leg, and this potion will eliminate any chances of infection and will reduce swelling and bruising, as well as heal them faster," said Madam Pomfry while offering Draco the potion.  
  
However, Draco knew that medical potions always tasted bad, and didn't want to take it. If he had a hard time swallowing it, Hermione would have something to use if she made fun of him, and he was determined to not let that happen. However, when she took her potion she had coughed and gagged, so if he could get it past his taste buds and not gag, he could then use it against her. Being the ever daring person he was, he swallowed the potion in one gulp, and succeed in getting it down, but afterward quickly stuck the lollipop back in his mouth trying to get rid of the horrible taste.  
  
"Alright children. You are done. I will send for your house elves, but then you are to return to you quarters. Professor Dumbledore says there is plenty of toys and things to occupy you there. Someone will be by within an hour to take you to dinner," said Pomfry while cleaning up her supplies. She then left the room to summon the house elves.  
  
"Does your leg hurt," asked Hermione, forgetting that she had promised to not like Draco.  
  
'Of course it does you stupid cow, it is all red, bruised, and swollen,' thought Draco, but of course answered with a, "Nope."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione.  
  
Just as Hermione was about to open her mouth again, Madam Pomfry came back followed by Poy and Pokey.  
  
"You to will go with Poy and Pokey and be nice," said Pomfry. She had remembered the arguments Draco and Hermione were engaging in until she started examining Hermione.  
  
"Yes ma'am," answered Draco and Hermione. Even though they were both six- year olds, they were still raised to be nice and polite towards elders.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Albus, what are we to do with them?" asked Professor McGonagall. She had just heard the news and all the information Snape and Dumbledore had on Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Well, I do believe, they will stay in a room that I had prepared. It is furnished with all the necessities of six year olds, both magical and muggle, and the room can be accessed from certain areas. There is an access from your office, as well as from Severus'. Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger will be under both your care, however, each day, they will spend a class hour with a different teacher, who ever has an open class during the hour will serve as their baby-sitters," explained Dumbledore.  
  
"What about the students. I know that Mr. and Miss Weasley, as well as Mr. Potter will want to see Hermione, even if she is six years old," said McGonagall.  
  
"I have thought of that, and have decided that they may visit Miss. Granger in the afternoon during their free hours, as well as sit with her during dinner," answered Dumbledore.  
  
"Do you think it wise to have tell the school that Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy have turned into their child selves?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"I don't see why not. Without the threat of Voldemort, their safety will not be in jeopardy. Besides, if the search Remus is holding is successful and a new spell or potion is made soon, they should be back to their teenage selves after Halloween. It is only two months," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I suppose so. Do we announce what happened at dinner? What if they are there?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Tonight, they are eating in their quarters. Pomfry told me that see will be giving them a sleeping potion so that way they can heal faster. We can inform the other students at dinner, but do not give the location of their room to anyone. I will talk to Miss Granger's friends after dinner and explain to them. Afterwards I will do the same to Mr. Malfoy's."  
  
"Very well. If you excuse me, I will go inform Mr. Longbottom and Miss Miller of the news so they can calm down Mr. Weasley, I have heard he has been quite a ruckus in the common room," said McGonagall.  
  
She was then dismissed and left to room and headed to the Head Dorms.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"I want that bed!" shouted Draco.  
  
"No, I get that bed. You get that one," answered Hermione pointing to the second bed.  
  
The two of them had been arguing over who gets what bed for the last five minutes. The house elves had decorated the room with reds, green, silvers, and golds to make the children feel better. However, they didn't take into consideration Draco and Hermione would go by favorite colors rather than house colors, and currently, the two were arguing over who got the red bed. Although red wasn't Hermione's favorite color, hers was pink, but she still liked red better than green.  
  
"I get the red bed, and that is final!" yelled Draco.  
  
"Who decides you get that bed?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"Me. And I say I get it!"  
  
Just then, Snape stormed through the door connecting the room to his office. He had previously been informed of the room arrangements and had been listening to the arguing for last five minutes and decided he would end it.  
  
"That is it! You both will have the same colored bed!" shouted Snape. He then quickly changed the color of both beds to silver. (It went best with the room colors and layout.)  
  
Draco and Hermione then turned to him, both extremely angry.  
  
"Fine," Draco said. "But if I have to sleep on a silver bed, can it have a snake on it?"  
  
"Fine." Snape then put an embroidery of a giant green snake on Draco's comforter.  
  
"But I want one! But not a snake, because I hate snakes. I want ponies and kitties and puppies," said Hermione.  
  
Snape and Draco both looked at her like she had grown a couple of heads. 'I'm not even sure I can do that,' thought Snape. "As much as I hate to say this, how about a lion, instead of ponies, kitties, and puppies?" he asked, as if it was the hardest thing in the world.  
  
Draco was still quite disgusted but chose not to comment. He would much rather had a lion decoration in _his_ room than ponies, puppies, kitties, and whatever other _girly_ thing she could come up with.  
  
"Okay," said Hermione.  
  
Snape quickly put the lion on her comforter and then turned to the children again.  
  
"I do not want to hear anymore arguing tonight!" he said.  
  
"Yes sir," they both answered.  
  
"Okay, now play with your toys, and if anything happens call your house elves, you have them for a reason," said Snape. He then stormed out of the room, cloak swinging wildly behind him.  
  
After he left and Hermione marched into the bathroom mumbling something about brushing her teeth, Draco decided to take the room in. He walked down to the entrance door and turned to look at the room. On his right, there was a sitting area with two couches, one red and one green, and a gold table. Near the sitting area was a fireplace (with spells to keep the children from using it and causing problems). On the other side of him was a bookshelf with books fit for any six year old as well has two chests full of toys.  
  
Hermione then walked out of the bathroom went and sat down on the couches with a book she had picked out before.  
  
Draco kept looking at the room. If he were to walk straight forward he would encounter three steps that lead him to a landing with a door on his right leading to the bathroom, and two beds in front of him. The one on the right belonging to him and the one on the left belonging to Hermione. Straight ahead was a huge window and below it was a bench seat that could possibly seat six people. Nightstands were on each sit of the bench and next to the beds. On the left side of him was a door that lead to both Hermione and Draco's closets. All in all, Draco really liked the room.  
  
"Why are you just standing there?" asked Hermione.  
  
Breaking Draco out of his concentration said nothing but went to the toy chest to look for something to play with. He had promised to himself earlier that he would not like Hermione and wouldn't play with her. And he was a Malfoy, so he would not break his promise, especially one to himself.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"So you see, I expect you two to contribute to the baby-sitting that will go on. You both have the last period of the day free while majority of the professors do not. You will spend that time in the quarters of Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger just watching over them. After that class hour is over, you may leave, however, you can take them both with you. Also, as long as you are with them, they can leave their room," said McGonagall. For the past ten minutes, she had been briefing Neville and Sam on what happened to Draco and Hermione as well as telling them of their new duties. "Any questions?"  
  
"No ma'am," they both answered.  
  
"Alright, but if you have any, feel free to come ask me. I expect you are to tell everyone of the news, but please one of you inform Mr. Malfoy's friends, also," said McGonagall. She then got up and left the two to figure out who got to do what.  
  
Neville, somewhat pale, then turned to Sam, but before he could say anything, she answered, "Don't worry. I'll go talk to Zambini and the rest of them for you."  
  
"Thanks," said Neville now quite relieved. They both got up and left the dorm, Neville heading for Gryffindor Tower, and Sam heading for the Slytherin Dungeons.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you know, you're just a stupid boy!" shouted Hermione.  
  
"I know that stories like that never happen!" shouted Malfoy back.  
  
They were now arguing over the story of Romeo and Juliet. Hermione had been reading the child's version that she was able to understand.  
  
"How do you know? You can't help who you fall in love with. They just wanted to be happy!" retaliated Hermione.  
  
"And they are so happy now- they're dead!" answered Draco sarcastically.  
  
"See, that's why, you don't like the story. You don't look at the whole thing!"  
  
"I do too! That Juliet girl fell in love with a boy she couldn't have, which is just like girls, they go and screw everything up and make men miserable! Then she tricked Romeo into falling in love with her, which made him go against his father's wishes, which a son would never do. And then they die! I understand it perfectly!"  
  
"That's not even the story!" shouted Hermione. 'How could he not know the story of Romeo and Juliet? _He_ really is stupid,' though Hermione.  
  
"Yes it is. That's what my cousin told me."  
  
"And you're cousin is right?"  
  
"Well, he is more right then you will ever be. Plus, he is ten and you're six, so I am gonna believe him. Big kids are always right!" shouted Draco. He knew his cousin wouldn't lie to him about something like this. His cousin told him about girls and how they tried to make boys all girly.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm smarter than you!" retaliated Hermione. She believed that big kids were smart too. Although she knew not always because some of the bigger kids she knew had been wrong, but she never met Draco's cousin and didn't want to be mean about someone she didn't know. It's not his cousin's fault that he is related to Draco. But, she wasn't going to tell Draco that she agreed with him, on the fact that big kids were almost always right. But, she did know that Draco's cousin was wrong with his summary of the story.  
  
"You are not! I am the smartest six year-old there is!" answered Draco.  
  
"Really, who told you that?" answered Hermione.

"My mother. And she is always right. Well, except when Father tells her she is wrong," answered Draco as if it was common knowledge.  
  
"Your mummy. Well that explains it. Mummy's always tell there kids that they are smart and stuff," answered Hermione.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Well, my cousin told me that. And she hasn't told me anything that wasn't true!"  
  
Now Draco was going through the same thing as Hermione. He couldn't doubt Hermione's cousin because his cousin told him big kids were always right. It was part of being a big kid.  
  
"Yeah, well maybe she was just talking about your mother that way," answered Draco, proud that he had thought of a comeback.  
  
"No. I know I am smart. Other people have told me, and not only my mummy," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, well I still think you are stupid!" answered Draco.  
  
"Well, I think you're stupid too!"  
  
Then both of them stormed off. Draco went to his bed to read his book on Quidditch and Hermione went back to her new favorite spot on the couch to finish reading her Romeo and Juliet story. However, neither one of them could get focused on reading their books, both of them were thinking how much fun it was to argue with each other, and how soon they could start another argument.  
  
----------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 7  
  
There, lots of Draco and Hermione 6 year-old-ness. Next chapter expect more Hermione and Draco 6-year-old-ness, as well as everyone's reaction to the news. Next chapter, I plan to start moving forward (there will still be Dramione 6 year old dramas), but the story will start moving forward. But there will be plenty of Draco and Hermione, I have a bunch of scenes that are cute and/or funny for later on in the story, I just gotta get there.  
  
Also, if you are unsure of like the time span so far, it has only been like 3 hours since they were turned into 6 year olds, hasn't been a full day yet. I'll let you know when days move on and all.  
  
Alright, review, review, review, and if I get a lot, I might post a new chapter tomorrow. You just gotta motivate me to write one.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know I am gonna start a new story. The idea keeps bugging me, so I am gonna write it, since it isn't helping me with this story-it keeps blocking all my ideas for this one. So, look for it and read it please. Also, my last week of school is this week, so I should have way more time to write. Anyways, for this story expect about 8 more chapters; that is what I am figuring. But, if I get more ideas and stuff, it might be longer, or maybe not. I'll keep you updated.  
  
Thanks to average jane (reactions are in this chapter, so wait no more), jameslvr (I wasn't sure what you were trying to say in your review, but I checked and I had one Chapter 7. Is that what you were saying, or something else?), Panther's-Princess, starbryte234 (I really didn't know why I put that Draco liked red, it just kind of wrote itself), Mikasa Wormhole (You'll have to read and see how they turn out, I don't want to spoil anything), PrincessAngelz (The student body's reaction is this chapter, so you won't have to wait no more), GinnyLovesDraco (That's cool that you take time from your ship to read my story), someonelse, for all your reviews, I really appreciate, and it keeps the chapters coming.  
  
I am also still not sure of ships besides Draco/Hermione and Blaise/Ginny, so if you got an opinion on which would work best, or which would you would like, put it in your review or let me know some way.  
  
Anyways, on with the chapter!  
  
----------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 8  
  
"So, um, do you guys understand now?" asked Neville. He had just finished explaining what had happened to Hermione, but was now starring at seven Gryffindor faces and two Ravenclaw faces.  
  
"Wait, are you trying to tell us that Hermione, our Hermione, was turned into her 6 year-old self?" asked Ginny, somewhat shocked.  
  
"Um, yeah," answered Neville, now getting nervous.  
  
"I'm gonna kill those Slytherin snakes. They did it on purpose, it is part of their plan to hurt Hermione," shouted Ron, still pacing. He had started pacing after defeating Dean at their game of chess, and had been at it since.  
  
"Ron, settle down! It was partly your fault Hermione was turned into a child," said Luna. She actually thought the situation was funny, but she didn't want to say it in front of the others since most of them were in shock and speechless. Maybe later on she would tell them she thought it was funny.  
  
"Yeah, Ron, with your pacing, I can't think straight," answered Harry. He was desperately trying to find a way to rectify the situation. "Well, what happened to Malfoy?" asked Parvati.  
  
"Well, um, he turned into his 6 year-old self too," answered Neville. He had only told them about Hermione and left out anything involving Malfoy.  
  
"So, they're both kids?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Yeah," answered Neville.  
  
Both Parvati and Lavender giggled. Since living with each other for the last 6 years, they had started to think alike, and right now, they were thinking the same thing. They both then got up and ran to their dorms to plan. Padma and Ginny then looked towards each other, suddenly feeling left out. Luna was silently giggling, she knew what was going on.  
  
Just then, Lavender came down the stairs and yelled at Padma, Luna, and Ginny to come up their dorms.  
  
"Don't just sit there, we got planning, now get up here!" yelled Lavender.  
  
Padma and Ginny then ran up the stairs. Padma and Ginny had some idea of what might happen, but were a little unsure.  
  
After the three girls joined Lavender and Parvati in the dorms, the boys looked to one another confused.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Dean.  
  
"I'm not sure," answered Ron. He had stopped pacing.  
  
"Obviously they got some plan. That's more than we have," answered Seamus.  
  
"Well, mates, let's plan. We gotta do something to fix this," said Harry.  
  
"Hey, we should talk to Dumbledore," said Ron like it was the most logical thing in the world (which it probably was).  
  
"McGonagall, said not to bug him. But I'm sure tomorrow would be fine," answered Neville.  
  
"Hey guys, whose gonna tell Justin?" asked Dean.  
  
"Oh, Justin is in the infirmary, he is sick, remember. He had some of Fred and George's new candy and it didn't settle," answered Ron.  
  
"Oh," answered Dean.  
  
The boys then started formulating a plan.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"What?!" yelled Pansy. "You mean, my Drakey-poo is his 6 year old self? How are we supposed to get married? I can't marry a 6 year-old! Plus, he didn't like me when we were six! He always made fun of me," ranted Pansy.  
  
"Hate to break it to you Pansy, but he still doesn't like you. Come to think of it, I believe he is entering the 'I-hate-Pansy' zone. Oh, and yes, I hate to admit it, but he still makes fun of you," said Blaise, smiling. 'I never get tired of making fun of her. And she is just so good at setting herself up,' thought Blaise, making him smile even more. 'Now all I need is to find a girl to enjoy it as much as I do, and I'llbe set for life.'  
  
"Blaise, we already had this discussion. If it wasn't for the fact that I was taken by Draco, I would give you a chance," said Pansy, totally clueless that Blaise hated her almost as much as Draco did.  
  
"Um, Pansy," asked Crabbe. "How does Blaise liking you, which I am pretty sure he doesn't, have to do with Draco hating you?"  
  
"Draco doesn't hate me," said Pansy.  
  
"Yeah he does," said Goyle. "He told me, like yesterday. And I think he did the day before that, and even the day before that. Come to think of it, I think he says it everyday." Goyle was now actually pondering whether Draco said he hated Pansy everyday.  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Pansy. "Besides, shouldn't we be thinking of a plan to make Draco seventeen again?"  
  
"Well, if you hadn't said a spell, then we wouldn't be in this mess," said Millicent. She really didn't want to plan. She just didn't do stuff like that.  
  
"Shut up! Look I am going to be in my dorm planning," she answered, clearly frustrated. She then stormed off, making sure everyone in the common room could hear her leave.  
  
"Wow, you mad Pansy mad," said Goyle to Millicent.  
  
They then heard the loud slam of the door to the 7th year girls' dorm shutting, letting them know Pansy was indeed mad, and that she had reached her room.

"I know. It was kind of fun," answered Millicent turning back to Goyle. All three of them had looked up the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories when they heard the door slame.  
  
"So, um, are we gonna think of a plan?" asked Crabbe.  
  
"Nah. Let the Gryffindor's do it. I'll talk to Potter in class, and see where to go from there. But now, I am going to go see Snape. Stay here and make sure Pansy stays away from Draco," said Blaise.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
About twenty minutes earlier, Sam had explained what had happened and then left the room before Pansy could form a sentence and yell or worse ask questions. She figured Blaise would find her if he had questions. Plus she wanted to go hang out with the girls, she knew once they heard they would think of plan, and she wanted to be in on it. "Hey Sam," said Neville. He was sitting by the fire reading a book on spells. "How did it go?"  
  
"Better than expected. How did it go for you?" she asked.  
  
"Good, Ron only freaked out once. They are now all planning and I was sent to read a book on spells to see what I could find."  
  
"Are the girls planning with them?"  
  
"No, they ran off. Why?" asked Neville.  
  
"Oh no reason. Look I'll be up there if you need anything."  
  
"Okay, see you later," replied Neville turning back to the book.  
  
Sam then went up the stairs to see the girls.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, do you think it would work?" asked Parvati to Sam. They had just finished explaining their plan to her.  
  
"I'm impressed and I think it would work. But remember they are six, and unpredictable," answered Sam.  
  
"I think it will be perfect," answered Ginny.  
  
"Well, then it's a plan. We will start putting this plan in action as soon as possible," said Padma.  
  
The girls then started giggling.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Come in," barked Snape. He was sitting behind his desk painting the essays he was grading red. One of his favorite things to do. He had tried taking a nap before dinner (when more chaos would ensue), but he couldn't clear his mind, so he felt failing Potter and Weasley would help.  
  
"Professor Snape, I was wondering if I would borrow a few minutes of your time to discuss some things," answered Blaise, not at all put off by Snape's demeanor.  
  
"Would these things have anything to do with the new six year-olds staying at Hogwarts?" asked Snape.  
  
"Naturally," answered Blaise.  
  
"Very well, how can I assist you?"  
  
"Well, first is there a way to protect Draco?"  
  
"Explain," said Snape, somewhat intrigued.  
  
"Well, after hearing the news, Pansy has decided to come up with a plan to restore her Drakey-poo to go back to his seventeen year old self," explained Blaise.  
  
Snape had visibly paled at the word use of Drakey-poo. "I will make it known to the headmaster of the disaster that could occur."  
  
Even though Snape favored his Slytherins, he knew Pansy could cause a huge disaster, if he could, he would've revoked her right to use magic as soon as she performed her first spell.  
  
"Anything else," asked Snape.  
  
"No, but I probably will be back," answered Blaise.  
  
"I wouldn't expect anything less of you Zambini. You always have a way of being a nuisance and popping up when you're not need or wanted," answered Snape. He had had plenty of experiences where Blaise had popped up at the most inconvenient times, but it was always favorable for the boy. Blaise just had a naturally knack for finding things out.  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way," replied Blaise. He then left before Snape could dismiss him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Do you think Blaise is going to fix this," asked Millicent.  
  
"Yeah, that's like what Blaise does. He keeps Draco out of problem and normally fixes all of Draco's problems," answered Goyle.  
  
"And this is a problem for Draco," added Crabbe.  
  
"Do you think the Gryffindors will screw it up?"  
  
"Of course," answered Goyle.  
  
"Oh, okay. Are we prepared for that?" asked Millicent. She knew in order to be a true Slytherin, you had to always be prepared, except she never understood for what.  
  
"No, but Zambini will make sure we are," answered Crabbe.  
  
"Oh, okay. He look that kid got a box of cookies," said Millicent.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle then saw the first year sitting in the middle of the common room with a box full of cookies. Blaise and Draco had both told them to stop taking food from the first years, but they felt it was their duty to teach the kid not to eat a box full of homemade cookies in the middle of the common room. They were actually teaching him a lesson.  
  
And so, the three were off to eat some cookies.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, that cookie was mine," yelled Hermione.  
  
Draco and Hermione had just finished eating their dinner and were moving onto dessert when Draco had took the cookie Hermione had been eying all through dinner. Since they were younger, Dumbledore had Pokey and Poy feed them earlier. Also, that ways Madam Pomfry could make sure they took the sleeping medicine and other potions on time.  
  
"Well, I took it, so it is mine," answered Draco.  
  
After the house elves had left to go finish preparing the dinner for the rest of the students, Draco had taken the cookie since he wouldn't have gotten in trouble.  
  
"But you didn't finish your vegetables!" replied Hermione, now getting mad. You weren't supposed to have dessert till you finished everything on your plate, including your vegetables.  
  
"I don't need to. I am a Malfoy, and if I don't want to finish them, then I don't have to!"  
  
"Yes you do?"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Fine, then I am gonna tell on you!"  
  
"You wouldn't!?" asked Draco appalled that someone would dare tell on him. He always got away with things when he was with his other friends. It just proved to him how much he didn't like Hermione and that she was rude, mean, and stupid.  
  
"Oh, try me," answered Hermione.  
  
"Fine," he then gave her half the cookies and took half from the other cookie. As much as he hated to share, he didn't want to get in trouble. Especially since he didn't eat his vegetables, he knew he would be in trouble.  
  
They then sat at the table glaring daggers at each other while they ate their cookies. After Hermione finished, which was first, she went and brushed her teeth. Draco starred at her wondering why she always brushed her teeth. He then shoved the rest of the half of cookie in his mouth.  
  
'Stupid boy,' thought Hermione as she brushed her teeth. She didn't like him and it was even ruder that he wasn't going to share until she threatened him with telling. She would've shared.  
  
She then walked out of the bathroom and saw Draco playing with his miniature Quidditch players.  
  
"Aren't you going to brush your teeth?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No, why would I do that," answered Draco, not bothering to look up from his imaginary game.  
  
"Because, you gotta. That way your teeth grow big and strong," answered Hermione.  
  
"You are like obsessed with brushing your teeth. Why do you even care, normal kids don't brush their teeth every 5 minutes."  
  
"I don't brush my teeth every 5 minutes! And my parents tell me to and they are dentists, so they would know."  
  
"What's a dentist?" asked Draco, actually confused.  
  
"A dentist is someone who cleans and makes your teeth pretty," answered Hermione. "And you must be pretty dumb to not know what a dentist is, everyone knows the dentist."  
  
"It's not my fault I don't know what a dentist is. Besides, your parents must not be good at being a dentist, because your teeth are ugly and big!" shouted Draco. After saying that he quickly checked to see if he was right, and he felt he was. He had insulted someone with the truth, which was rare for him.  
  
Hermione stood there with her mouth hanging open. 'How dare he insult my teeth!' she thought. "Well you know what you are a butthead!" she retaliated.  
  
'What's a butthead?' thought Draco. "Well, if I'm a butthead, then you are a, um, well uh, a stupid-head!"  
  
Once again, Hermione was gasping. "I'm not a stupid-head, you are!"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Yea-huh!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Well, then what is two plus two? Answer that if you are so smart!"  
  
Now it was Draco's turn to stand there gasping, opening and closing his mouth trying to think of something to say. Hermione, realizing he didn't know started to smile and beam. This of course made Draco angry so he retaliated.  
  
"I bet you don't even know what it is!"  
  
"Well, I do. Like I said before, I am smarter than you!"  
  
"Well, if you're so smart, what is it!?" said Draco. He was hoping he could worm the answer out of her.  
  
"Nope, I know what you are doing. I know the answer and do not. So ha, I am smarter than you!" shouted Hermione. She was now smiling.  
  
Draco became angry, he didn't like the situation he was in, so he decided to deal with it best by insulting Hermione until she was as miserable as him.  
  
"Well, at least my teeth are pretty!"  
  
"Yeah, well I can fix my teeth, my parents are dentist. But I will always be smarter than you, since you don't even know what two plus two is!" laughed Hermione.  
  
Draco then got up and stormed into the bathroom to pout and nurse his "wounds".  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, while Draco and Hermione were arguing, dinner was proceeding as normal, in the Great Hall.  
  
After the tapping of a glass by McGonagall, Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students.  
  
"If word has not already spread," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. Everyone knew news spread faster than the speed of light in Hogwarts. "Two of our students were caught in a mishap. It turns out that Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger have both been transformed into their six-year-old years due to a collision of at least ten spells."  
  
From the gasps and murmurs he heard, he figured news had not spread as fast as he assumed.  
  
"The two students will be staying in special quarters, but you are not to inquire as to where they are," he said, but he made sure to look at Pansy. Before dinner, Professor Snape had informed him of what Blaise had told him.  
  
"Also, if you see them walking around, do not treat them any different or stare at them. Just act normally. That will be all," said Dumbledore. He then sat down and started to eat.  
  
The students starred at Dumbledore for approximately 3o seconds before they dived into their food, with every conversation at the table somehow encompassing Hermione, Draco, or general life as a six year-old.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER  
  
Alright, well that was extra long.(It is bribery for you to review-j/k, but please review). At first wasn't going to add the Draco and Hermione scene, but I loved it, and figured you guys might to so, I added it.  
  
Next chapter expect: roles of the teachers, results Lupin's search, more Hermione and Draco six year-oldness, and anything else I add.  
  
Well, review, they make the chapters come faster.  
  
Also, please check out my other story. I'm not sure what its title will be (it should be up today or tomorrow), but just look for my name.  
  
And, I leave you with one thought- Reviewing is good.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys, I have so much free time tonight so I decided to write this chapter. I have been hooked into the writing of fanfiction and I have so many ideas for this fic I gotta write them otherwise I can't do anything else. Besides, I got tired of studying for my finals so I am taking a break. Besides writing works on my grammar and that helps me prepare for my English final, right? (Just smile and nod, makes me feel better about ditching my studies). But I only have tomorrow and the day after for finals and then summer break and free time to write chapters. (They will probably be as frequent as they are now. I do need a life over summer.)  
  
Anyways, thanks for your review Mz Malfoy. (I understand not to many people read and review on a Monday or Tuesday night so I am letting you all go with a warning, so review as soon as you read this chapter!) Please : (That's supposed to be my face begging but it didn't quite come out how I pictured. All well.)  
  
Here is Chapter 9, ENJOY!  
  
-------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 9  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" asked Justin, as he casually strolled into the library.  
  
"Why would you assume something is up?" answered Seamus.  
  
"Well, you guys are in the library, and you are never in the library unless Hermione dragged you down here. Also I happen to know she didn't because..."  
  
Ron then cut off Justin, who even though was in the library was still pacing.  
  
"We know, alright. She is turned into her 6 year-old self. The bloody whole school knows it!"  
  
"Well, um I didn't till just now. I just wanted to say that I heard Madam Pomfry and two house elves talking about her and Draco," said Justin.  
  
Ron turned quickly and walked towards Justin.  
  
"What did you hear?" he demanded.  
  
"Ron," said Harry sternly. "Sit down, shut up, and let Justin talk."  
  
Ron was then about to open his mouth to retort to Harry's remark when Harry cut him off with a "NOW" that left no room for argument.  
  
"Well, there isn't much to tell. About a half hour after I saw Madam Pomfry, two elves came in with who I guessed was Draco and Hermione, I didn't actually see them, I had the curtain around my bed and then she took them all to a separate room. After about 5 minutes she came back out and told the house elves to go prepare a private room for them and then she came to me and gave me a potion that made my stomach feel better but caused me to take a short nap, so I missed the rest," said Justin.  
  
"Well, that was pointless," said Ron.  
  
"Merlin Ron, you sure are being prissy," replied Dean.  
  
"Excuse me, what did you say?" answered Ron.  
  
"Ron, calm down. You aren't helping Hermione by being so annoying..."  
  
Harry was then cut off by Seamus adding,  
  
"Pig-headed..."  
  
and then Dean finishing off with,  
  
"Prissy, moody, temperamental, and all around unproductive."  
  
"Shesh, you guys don't have to be so rude about it," answered Ron.  
  
"Look Ron, we are all trying to help Hermione, okay. So just help us instead of complaining," explained Harry.  
  
"Okay, fine," said Ron. "But I'm doing it for Hermione."  
  
The four Gryffindor boys went back to reading their books, leaving a confused Justin standing there.  
  
"Uh, guys, I hate to break your concentration, but can someone tell me what is going on?" asked Justin.  
  
Ron then sighed as if the request was a huge burden, but he told Justin the story, with many corrections added by Harry when Ron started to elaborate.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Is everyone here?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes," they all answered.  
  
"Good, now I am sure you all know why you are all here," he continued. He looked at each face in his office and continued on, "you are the specific professors selected by me to take on an extremely important task."  
  
Some of the faces of the professors brightened up, excited to hear what job Dumbledore could've selected them for.  
  
"You are to watch over Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy on your off periods," replied Dumbledore and then inwardly chuckled at the looks on all the professors' faces, Snape's expression of disgust and pain being the best he thought.  
  
"Can you please elaborate," said Professor Sprout. She was a plump, warm woman, who taught Herbology and was Head of Hufflepuff.  
  
"I have gone through each of your schedules and during one of your off class hours, I would appreciate it if you could watch over Mr. Malfoy or Miss Granger. You can watch over them in their quarters or in your classroom. Location does not matter as long as the two are safe and out of harms way. If you all agree I will let you know when the two will be with you," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Please let me know tomorrow before breakfast of your decisions," continued Dumbledore.

He then looked at Snape, Lupin, and McGonagall before saying, "Minerva, Remus, and Severus, please stay after, I would like a word with the three of you."  
  
The other professors quickly left the room, most of them already agreeing to inform Dumbledore that they would watch the two six year-olds.  
  
Once the other professors left, Dumbledore turned to Lupin.  
  
"Remus, how is the search going. Do you have any information?"  
  
"I have some. I will probably go out tomorrow morning and then inform you of all my findings," answered Lupin.

At Dumbledore's look, Lupin decided to elaborate.

"I have found six spells cast, most of them being minor hexes. But I couldn't derive some sort of a conclusion off of them. So tomorrow morning before breakfast, I will go back out and search some more."  
  
"Alright, please let me know as soon as possible if you have any information that is crucial. If you wish, you may retire for the night, I know it is late."  
  
"Thank you, sir," answered Lupin. "Oh, also, I would like to add that I have no problem watching over Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger on my free hour."  
  
"Thank you Remus, it is greatly appreciated."  
  
Lupin then left the room, leaving only Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.  
  
Snape was then about to open his mouth to say something when Dumbledore cut him off.  
  
"Severus, I do not care what excuse you come up with, I need you to watch Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger before lunch. You are the only professor with that hour off. And don't try to argue, because you will do it," said Dumbledore sternly, but his blue eyes were twinkling.  
  
Snape then glared at Dumbledore, realizing he couldn't argue his way out of the situation.  
  
"Minerva, would you mind watching them first thing in the morning. I know that will probably one of the worse times to watch them, but I trust you can handle it?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
"Okay, I will get schedules out to you after breakfast to clarify when they go to each professor. I just wanted to let you know so you had ample warning since you will get them first thing Monday morning."  
  
"Thank you sir," she answered.  
  
"Also, both your bedroom quarters are connected to Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger's quarters. They cannot leave their room through the entrance door unless they have the password so do not worry about them entering the hallway leading to your chambers, I know how dear privacy is. But if you hear anything, please check up on them. Do you have any questions?"  
  
McGonagall replied with a firm "no", while Snape mumbled an incoherent reply.  
  
"Alright, well you may retire for the night. Merlin knows it has been a hectic one."  
  
The two professors quickly left leaving Dumbledore to work on the schedule and other paperwork.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
That night, most of the students stayed up and gossiped about the news of Hermione and Draco. The worst of course being Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, and anyone else caught up in their discussion.  
  
"Okay, so we start Monday morning?" asked Ginny. She had transfigured a chair into a bed, and her and Luna were currently sitting on it.  
  
"Yeah, it will be perfect," answered Padma. She along with Luna decided to spend the night in Gryffindor Tower rather than Ravenclaw Tower. Sam would've joined them too, but she had head duties in the morning and felt she would need a good nights sleep.  
  
"You know when Hermione changes back and has her memories she is going to be really mad," said Luna.  
  
"Yeah, but she'll get over it. Especially if everything goes to plan. I mean who wouldn't be happy?" stated Parvati.  
  
The girls then burst out giggling.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
After finishing with Dumbledore, Snape decided to vent his anger on the essays he needed to grade.  
  
But, as soon as he started, the door to his classroom burst open and in strolled Blaise as calm and collected as ever.  
  
"Hello Professor," he greeted in a cheery tone, knowing he was pissing Snape off.  
  
"What do you want Zambini," barked Snape. "This is the second time today you have disturbed me when I have been busy."  
  
"Of, I'm sorry," he said, clearly not meaning it. "If I had known you were busy, I would've come back at a more convenient time."  
  
"No you wouldn't have."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"As enjoyable as this conversation is, do you have a reason for being here, especially since you are out after hours?"  
  
"Of course. I came for information."  
  
"What information would that be?"  
  
"Information on Granger and Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, and what makes you think I have any?"  
  
"You're a Slytherin. We always have information. Anyways, what have you learned since our last discussion?"  
  
"Nothing of importance to you!"  
  
"Everything regarding those two is important to me."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Pansy."  
  
"You're giving information to Pansy? How much of a dimwit could you be?"  
  
"I'm not giving information to Pansy. I should be asking if you are the dimwit for assuming I would be doing something like that. No, I need information so I can keep Pansy from attempting a plan that has even a chance at succeeding in screwing up Draco's life as he knows it."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You going to talk?"  
  
"I don't know, I never cared for sharing information with students."  
  
"That was lame, even for you. You are normally better at dancing around the topic and giving information. But I won't buy it. Just tell me what you know."  
  
"So much like your father. He never bought crap either."  
  
"I may have not liked the bastard, but you do pick stuff up after living with him for fifteen years. Anyways, enough about my father and I, talk."  
  
"Very well. Dumbledore is having certain professors watch over Malfoy and Granger on their free hours. They are supervised at all times, except for few minutes at a time, during the day, and at night. They are trapped in their quarters, with no way out. And only Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and myself have the way in."  
  
"Good, then they are mostly safe from Pansy."  
  
"Naturally."  
  
"Good, keep it that way." Blaise then turned and left the room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Around 5 am the next morning, Draco woke to the shrill screaming of six- year-old Hermione next to him.  
  
"What are you screaming about!" he shouted. One thing Draco couldn't stand was being up early, especially when he was woken so rudely.  
  
"I'm sorry, I had a nightmare, and, and, and," Hermione then starting to cry.  
  
Draco looked at her, confused at what to do. He had never seen a girl cry, and as much as he hated to admit it, he knew how scary nightmares could be.  
  
"Um, is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.  
  
Hermione then looked at him with a tear-stained face, and asked the most dreaded thing Draco felt she could have asked of him.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Snape woke with a start and realized he woke up hearing a little girl's scream. Realizing it was probably Hermione, he quickly put his robes on and went to check on her. He knew McGonagall wouldn't be able to do it, because she was with Professor Sprout. They were both helping Madam Pomfry collect certain leaves that would be given to him later on to make a potion for the flu.  
  
After he finished getting dressed, he walked out of the new door added on one wall, and into the hallway. He then proceeded to the end where the door to Draco and Hermione's room was.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"You want me to what?" asked Draco. Shocked, confused, and somewhat scared. "I can't do that!"  
  
"Why not?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm not a grown up!"  
  
"But you said you weren't scared of anything."  
  
"But, but, but do you really want me to?" asked Draco, trying to look brave in front of Hermione. He didn't want her to think he wasn't brave. Malfoy's weren't scared of anything.  
  
At her nodded yes, he quietly climbed out of bed and walked slowly over to her bed. He then got down on all floors and looked under her bed dreading what he would see.  
  
"Are there any monsters there?" she asked.  
  
Draco double check and finally decided that there weren't any monsters under Hermione's bed. But he decided that since she rudely woke him up and made him check under her bed that he would scare her.  
  
"Yeah, there is one. It is huge and it is bright green with red eyes," he said.  
  
He then heard Hermione gasped and then decided to continue.  
  
"Yeah, and he has really sharp claws, and oh no, oh Merlin, Hermione," yelled Draco. He then began to pretend he was struggling to not be pulled under the bed.  
  
Hermione then started to cry and yell for help that a monster was going to eat Draco when Snape burst through the door.  
  
Hermione looked up and saw Snape and she screamed that the monster under her bed was trying to eat Draco.  
  
Draco, then realizing, what he did might get in trouble, crawled back from under Hermione's bed.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco and asked, "You're okay?!"  
  
"Of course I am. See I told you, that you were stupid! There aren't any monsters under you bed. I just pretended to scare you," said Draco smugly, forgeting Snape was there, and the remark could end him up in even more trouble.  
  
At the angry and upset look that came over Hermione's face, Draco realized that the idea that he thought was brilliant probably wasn't since both Hermione and Uncle Snape were mad at him.  
  
"How dare you! I had a nightmare and you just tried to scare me more," yelled Hermione.  
  
"Well, um, duh!" answered Draco, with a stupid grin on his face. It was the same grin he used when he beat Hermione in an argument. "Who wouldn't?"  
  
She then got off her bed, walked over to Draco and kicked him in his skin. She quickly hid the fact that it really hurt her foot, and walked off to the bathroom.   
  
'I don't care if I get in trouble. He ssssoooo deserved it. Stupid, mean, dumb boy. Ow, my foot really hurts, better make sure it is okay. Stupid boy, it is all his fault,' thought Hermione as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Uncle Snape, did you see that, she kicked me!" yelled Draco, grabbing his leg and rubbing where it hurt.   
  
'How dare she kick me. Malfoy's don't get kicked, actually I don't think I have ever been kicked, and by a girl no less!' thought Draco in his head. If it wasn't for the fact that it hurt he would've been impressed.  
  
"And you should be lucky that's all she did!" yelled back Snape. "Do you have any idea how annoying and incredibly stupid that prank was. You had her screaming and waking up the whole bloody castle."  
  
"I'm sorry, Uncle Snape, I was just trying to get back at her for screaming and waking me up," said Draco. He quickly put on his best puppy-dog face hoping to get out of trouble.  
  
'Argh, this is why I never had and never will have kids,' thought Snape.  
  
"Just don't do it again. And for your punishment, you can deal with Hermione when she comes out of the bathroom. I am going to back to bed and I do not want to hear anymore ruckus. Also, you would be wise to make it up to her because you will be spending the whole day with her," said Snape with a malicious grin.  
  
Watching Draco pale was a great enjoyment for Snape and he quickly left before the joy he felt could be taken away. It wasn't everyday you saw the great Draco Malfoy visibly pale.  
  
After Snape slammed the door. Draco looked at the bathroom door, scared of what would happen once Hermione returned.  
  
After starring at the door for a few seconds, Draco got an idea. Hoping it was better than his last one, he set to work.  
  
---------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 9  
  
Okay guys, that was nice and long for you. Now please review, it makes the chapters come faster. I am not sure when I will get the next chapter out, but if you review I will try to make it come out faster.  
  
Also, if you have extra time please read my other story. It's called a Pirate's Story. The summary sucks, but I promise it will be good, and it really isn't based on PoTC.  
  
Okay, so review, review, and, um, well, review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys, sorry updates have taken awhile, but I just finished my last week of high school so it was hectic with finals and all. I graduate this week and have gradnite and parties, so updates won't be right away, but after everything calms down, updates will be more often.  
  
Anyways, thanks for all the reviews.  
  
DraconisGirl- thanks for the feedback on Draco and Hermione as kids and glad you enjoy the story.  
  
Auddy- here's an update.  
  
PrincessAngelz-I plan for more funny moments between Draco and Hermione. As for that civilized conversation and Pansy's reaction you'll have to wait and see what happens.  
  
Jocelyn Padoga- Glad you like it.  
  
Panther's-Princess- Glad you luv it.  
  
Dracodolenz- Glad to hear that you think my story is awesome. And here is the update.  
  
Average Jane- What could his idea be? Well, you'll find out in this chapter.  
  
Also, if you haven't read my story a Pirate's Story, please do. I'm really interested to hear what people say. I just updated it like five hours ago, so it should be towards the front.  
  
Anyways, here is Chapter 10.  
  
------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 10  
  
When Hermione decided she wouldn't look like a fool, she walked out of the bathroom and straight to her bed without looking for Draco. He would probably laugh at her and she didn't want that.  
  
Draco looked up from the table he was sitting at when he heard Hermione walk out of the bathroom. He wanted to say something to make her not mad at him, but he wanted her to talk first, so he sat there quietly.  
  
Once Hermione was situated in her bed under her covers, she allowed herself to find Draco. She saw him at the table, but she couldn't see what he was doing since the covers were up high.  
  
"If you hear me scream or anything, just leave me alone. I can take care of myself. Now I am going to bed, so please be quiet and leave me alone," said Hermione. Without waiting for a response she turned in her bed and tried to go to sleep.  
  
Draco glanced up from the table and looked at Hermione and went back to work on his plan. He was praying it would work, he didn't want to be stuck with Hermione if she was going to be mad at him the whole time.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Remus, what are you doing out at this hour?"  
  
"I just got back from Hogsmade. I was searching for anything that could help Albus when he tries to create a spell or potion to fix Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. And if you don't mind me asking, what are doing out at this hour Minerva?" asked Lupin.  
  
"I was helping Professor Sprout in the garden."  
  
"Oh yes, I remember you mentioning that. Well, if you are done, would mind accompanying me back to the castle?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
The two then headed back to the castle to get ready for the day's start.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Stupid kids!" grumbled Snape as he finished getting ready for the day.  
  
After dealing with Hermione's 'crisis', Snape had tried to go back to bed, but found he couldn't. He then decided to grade some essays, and now since it was about time for breakfast decided it would be best to greet the day and go to breakfast.  
  
As he walked out the door he saw McGonagall, and quickly walked over to her.  
  
"Minerva, we need to talk."  
  
"Oh?" answered McGonagall.  
  
"Yes. This morning Miss Granger had a nightmare and thought she had monsters under her bed. Mr. Malfoy only made it worse by pretending one was eating him when he checked under her bed. As you can assume, Miss Granger was extremely upset. If you don't mind, would you take them to breakfast? I have some work that I need to get done."  
  
"That wouldn't be a problem, Severus. Is it okay that they go to the Great hall?"  
  
"Albus hasn't said anything, so I would have breakfast served in their quarters until the okay by Albus is given."  
  
"Very well. Thank you Severus for informing me of the adventure this morning. I will make sure to clear away any tension as best as I can, but if the two act anything like their seventeen year old selves than it is easier said than done."  
  
Snape nodded his agreement and then left to go to his classroom to work on his lesson plans for the upcoming week. Since he had to baby-sit Draco and Hermione in his off-hour, he figured planning it now would be best.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
After talking to Snape, McGonagall made her way into her quarters and changed into more comfortable attire. She then walked through the door that lead to the corridor and walked to Draco and Hermione's room.  
  
As she walked in, she saw Draco working on something at the table. After shutting the door, he looked up, and McGonagall was taken back for a second.  
  
Draco looked so innocent. He looked almost the same as he did when he first came to Hogwarts, but in six year-old form.  
  
Draco then got up and walked to McGonagall.  
  
"Hi, my name is Draco Malfoy," said Draco. He then extended his hand to shake her hand.  
  
McGonagall shock Draco's hand and answered, "I am Professor McGonagall. I will be helping Professor Snape watch over you and Miss Granger."  
  
After she said Hermione's name, she watched Draco get a crestfallen look on his face. She then followed his gaze to Hermione's bed.  
  
"Is she sleeping?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. She had a nightmare and then after I scared her more she went back to bed," answered Draco, still starring at Hermione.  
  
"Why did you scare her, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"I didn't mean too, well I did, but I thought it would be funny, well sort of. She woke me up and I didn't like it so I wanted to make her not be happy either," answered Draco.  
  
After a moment of silence, Draco then decided to continue.  
  
"She's really mad at me, so I was gonna try and fix it. See."  
  
Draco then showed McGonagall the card he was working on. It has a picture of a rainbow and stars and a moon on the cover. She went to open it up, but saw that it was blank.  
  
"I wanted to write, 'I'm sorry,' but I didn't know how. Will you tell me? That way my card will be better," asked Draco.  
  
McGonagall then smiled. Even though it was odd for her to see Draco acting this way towards Hermione, she found it adorable.  
  
"Sure. Why don't we go to the table and I will show you how."  
  
Draco's face then brightened and he quickly dragged McGonagall with him to the table so he could finish his card.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Do you think we will see Draco today?" asked Crabbe.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle had just woken up and were getting ready to go to breakfast. Blaise had already been up. He hadn't slept well, but didn't want to share that information with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"I don't know. It all depends on what Dumbledore decides," answered Blaise.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm hungry. Let's go get breakfast," said Goyle.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle quickly got ready and left the room leaving Blaise to himself.  
  
Just as the two left, Pansy strolled in.  
  
"Hey Blaise," she greeted.  
  
"What do you want Pansy?" asked Blaise, now wishing he had gone with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"I came to talk to you about Draco. I figured we could work together to fix Draco."  
  
"Pansy, even if you were the last person on Earth, I wouldn't work with you."  
  
"Well, I am better than working with Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
"I'm sure that can be argued."

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Something you wouldn't understand."  
  
"You know Blaise, I'm getting the feeling you don't want me here."  
  
"Is it getting stronger?" Blaise then tried seeing if he could send telepathic messages telling her to go away. He was desperate and would try anything to get her to go away.  
  
"Nope. Because I know deep down you really want me around."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Blaise, you're so funny. I know the truth."  
  
"And it doesn't hurt?"  
  
"Why would it hurt?"  
  
"Never mind. Look Pansy, I need alone time, that means without you, so please go and leave me in peace."  
  
"Oh I understand Blaise. Don't worry, we'll talk later."  
  
Pansy then walked out the door leaving Blaise to sit in place and wonder if she had gotten any dumber.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Do you think it will work?"  
  
"I think it will."  
  
"And the flower isn't to much?"  
  
"No, the flower should help."  
  
"Okay, I am trusting you, so you better hope this works," said Draco in his most threatening tone.  
  
McGonagall stifled a laugh at the look Draco gave her, it was anything but threatening.  
  
"No, Mr. Malfoy, I think you better hope it works. I'm not the one, Miss Granger is mad at."  
  
Draco then glared even more at McGonagall. After a moments silence, McGonagall figured it would be better if Draco handled this on his own. As much fun as it would be to watch, she decided leaving them would be best.  
  
"I am going to go get breakfast. Why don't you go wake Miss Granger up."  
  
"I can't wake her up. She is mad at me, that will make her even more mad," said Draco, with a bit of panic in his voice.  
  
"Well, if she gets mad, just tell her I told you to wake her up for breakfast. That should make her a little nicer."  
  
"Um, okay, but hurry back," said Draco.  
  
McGonagall then left the room leaving Draco with a card and flower in one hand.  
  
As soon as McGonagall left, Draco figured he should wake Hermione up. He didn't want McGonagall mad at him too. One girl was enough, but two would be really bad.  
  
Building up all the courage he had, Draco walked over to Hermione's bed. He set the flower and card on the nightstand, and crawled up on her bed, since Hermione was sleeping on the other side of the bed against the wall.  
  
"Hermione," Draco whispered as she gently shook her trying, to wake her up.  
  
After about five tries, Hermione started to stir. She rolled over but her eyes widened when she saw Draco looking at her. She then quickly rolled back over and faced the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to wake you up, but Professor McGonagall told me too. She said you needed to get up for breakfast."  
  
Hearing breakfast would be soon, Hermione became a little more forgiving. She would've rather been woken up by Draco then miss breakfast.  
  
"Well, then why didn't she wake me up?" asked Hermione, still starring at the wall.  
  
"Um, well, she said she needed to go get it," answered Draco.  
  
"Fine, I will get out of bed when she gets here. You woke me up, now you can go," said Hermione, not bothering to roll over and look at Draco.  
  
Draco was still looking at Hermione when she brushed him off and he got somewhat angry, but then realized he shouldn't be since she was still upset at what he had done.  
  
"Um, Hermione."  
  
"What Draco," said Hermione with a huge sigh.

"Um, well, um, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier, the monster thing."  
  
"Fine," answered Hermione. She still wanted to be mad at him so she wasn't going to let him off the hook yet.  
  
"Um, I made you a card and I got you a flower, it is even pink," said Draco, desperately hoping his plan would work.  
  
Hermione then decided to roll over. She loved pink flowers, even if Draco picked it.  
  
When Draco saw her roll over he got some hope and decided to get the card and flower off the nightstand.  
  
After he got them, he handed them to Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked at him and then at the flower. She wasn't sure what type it was, but it was really pretty. She then looked at the card. On the inside, it had writing, but she couldn't read it and looked at Draco.  
  
He saw she was confused and told her the card said, 'I'm sorry Hermione, please forgive me. Draco'.  
  
"You wrote that all by yourself?" asked Hermione.  
  
Draco looked at her debating on what to say, but then decided that if she couldn't read it, then she couldn't spell that well, and that it would be okay if he told her he had help.  
  
"Well, um Professor McGonagall helped me. She also took me to the gardens to pick that flower," answered Draco.  
  
"Oh," answered Hermione. She was now starring at the pictures on the inside. It had a bunch more pictures and there was a giant picture of a cat.  
  
"How did you know I liked kitties?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Um, I didn't," answered Draco. "McGonagall said I should draw one and that you might like it. I wasn't sure what all to draw, but it seemed like a good idea."  
  
"Well, it was."  
  
"So, um, do you forgive me?" asked Draco.  
  
"Um, I guess, but don't you dare do anything like that again!" said Hermione.

'I guess I can let him off the hook. The card was pretty and so was the flower. But if he doesn anything like that agin I will be super mad and angry at him,' reasoned Hermione. It made her feel a little bit better for letting him off the hook.  
  
"I promise," said Draco.  
  
Hermione then gave Draco a hug, shocking Draco.  
  
'No ones ever given me a hug before, well besides mother, but that is only when she is said or really proud of me. I hope Hermione's not sad, maybe she's proud. She should be, that was really hard,' thought Draco.  
  
Just as soon as Hermione finished the hug, McGonagall walked back in the room with Pokey and Poy with her.  
  
"So, are the any problems here?" asked McGonagall, a hint of a smile gracing her lips.  
  
"No, everything is fine," said Hermione. She then got out of bed and walked over to the table to eat breakfast.  
  
Draco, still dumbfounded because of the hug, silently followed Hermione.  
  
McGonagall smiled. She had seen the hug and Draco's response. She had closed the door and counted to thirty before opening it again and making her presence known. Maybe if Draco got along with Hermione when they were six, animosities between them would fade when they turn back to being seventeen.  
  
She then joined Draco and Hermione at the table, and the three of them began to eat their breakfast.  
  
--------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER  
  
So what do you think? Not too cheesy is it? I tried to keep Draco and Hermione in character in the last segment, I can fix it, if you think they are too OC, let me know.  
  
Anyways, review and let me know what you think. It brings updates faster, seriously, I'm not joking.

:)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the wait in the updates. I'm sure a week isn't really a long time to wait, but it drives me nuts because I hate it when authors don't update up the time. I don't plan on this happening much, except when I have to go on my family vacations and am banned from my laptop-such pain. And seriously, all your reviews make me want to update so that way you guys can feed my story and how great it is. J/K, I just want to share my story and when I see people saying they like it and want more, I want to put more out there. So seriously, review.  
  
Anyways, I am sorry it has taken a while. I graduated last week so it was really hectic with practices and then parties. Now college paperwork is getting done as well as some scholarships I got to pick up. And to top it off, my birthday is actually this Wednesday, but two of my other friends actually have a birthday next week so we are planning a huge, massive, party for like 100 people, and that, let me tell you, is taking up way to much time. But, it's all of our 18th b-days, so we are going all out. Oh and I got a job for the summer, so I have training and then actually being at the job. It's an outside job so I will be away from the computer, but I will try to keep updates regular.  
  
Also, for the story, I plan for it to reach anywhere between 20-25 chapters (epilogue included if I decide to write one). I just need that many to include everything I want to include. Let me know if you want it longer, a sequel (I got a good idea for one, if not I might make it another story), or anything else. But I am not going to make it shorter, it will include everything I want it too. Also if you have any ships, tell me and I will try to work them in.  
  
Now for reviews, thank for them all, I luv them!  
  
Average Jane: I thought it was a little OC, but I didn't think Draco would be as cruel when he was6. Plus I tried to add a little bit about how he would be if he were 17. And glad you like it and thanks for confirming my idea about the OCness.  
  
Elfaghetti- If I had siblings that age, well I don't know what I would want them to act like. I just have a brother who turned 14- and is a know-it-all teenager. So I am dealing with that, I'm actually glad I don't have two six- year-old siblings. Thanks for reading and commenting too.  
  
Kay343- Yeah, I will write chapters in here when they turn back into 17 year-olds, I'm not gonna stop the story while they are still 6.  
  
Kadokshe- Glad I could bring about the giggles. And you know the hugging part wasn't supposed to be funny, well okay it was, I don't write sensitive stuff well. Glad you like it and thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Sheila- Yeah I know about the OOC, but once I wrote it, I seriously debated deleting it for like 5 minutes, but then I say how I can use that later in the story, so I left it in. Plus, it was cute and funny (as Kadokshe happily pointed out). I also luved the part where he thought Hermione was proud of him. I was trying to find a way to put Draco a little bit back in character and that seemed like it could help. Thanks for reading and glad you are enjoying it.  
  
PrincessAngelz- I have seriously been debating about having Pansy talk to the wall. I think I might do it, I have a place in this story where I can put and I can dedicate that part to you since you are always reviewing and everything. As for if they remember their memories-that is my secret and you will have to keep reading to find out. I also enjoy funny stories-I don't like all the angst, so expect for funnies between everyone, not only Blaise and Pansy, and Draco and Hermione.  
  
EgyptainPrincess- A new reviewer. Thanks for voicing your opinion and I am glad you like it. Well, here is an update.  
  
Well, now that that is done, here is Chapter 11!  
  
--------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 12  
  
While Draco, Hermione, and McGonagall were enjoying a peaceful breakfast, the Great Hall was a buzz with the gossip of Draco and Hermione. It was still the hottest gossip in the castle, especially at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"So, Ginny, are you ever going to tell us what you and the other girls keep giggling about?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nope," answered Ginny.  
  
"Well you should."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because it is annoying not knowing what you girls are giggling about," answered Ron.  
  
"And the giggling is almost as bad as the not knowing," added Seamus. But after adding his input, he turned back to Dean and Neville who were working on their Charms project.  
  
"Well, I _would_ tell you..." started Ginny.  
  
"You would," brightened Ron, thinking he could worm out whatever was causing the giggling out of his sister.  
  
"But you would have to be a girl. If you really want to know, I'm sure I can find a spell."  
  
Ron then looked at her. And then sat there actually contemplating the idea.  
  
"But, as great as it sounds to be a girl, you will be constantly talked to my mum about being a proper witch and being a Weasley girl, as well as dealing with every other girl thing in the planet and frankly Ron, I don't think you could handle it," finished Ginny, hiding a smile.  
  
Ron then glared at Ginny, and Ginny decided to the join in on the conversation Lavender and Parvati had started about what dress would go best with Lavender's new shoes.  
  
Ron realizing he had been dismissed, he then turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry, why are you starring at your food?" he asked.  
  
"I was thinking of the best way to attack it," he answered sarcastically.  
  
"Why would you want to attack it? It's not like it will be fighting back?"  
  
At Harry's look, Ron decided to keep talking.  
  
"Well, if you really want to attack it, I would start with the eggs and then move to the bacon," he continued, totally missing the sarcasm.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes before asking Ron what was up.  
  
"I was just wondering if we had any plan that would help with Hermione," answered Ron.  
  
"I got nothing. I figured we would try and talk to her, you know, even though she is six, and see if she remembers anything. Then I figured we could talk to Lupin. Neville said Lupin was searching the area for the spells used, so we might be able to get information out of him," said Harry, now eating his eggs.  
  
"Oh okay," replied Ron. Being happy with that response, he dove head first into his breakfast.  
  
Harry just shook his head and kept eating.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay you two, I am going down to the great hall to talk to the Headmaster, I expect there to not be any problems. Since we used so much dishes and made a mess, the house elves will be busy with that. I do not want to hear of any problems from either of you," said McGonagall sternly. She also put on her I-am-serious-so-don't-cause-any-problems-face, hoping to enforce that thought into both Draco and Hermione.  
  
When they both nodded, she left the room. Draco and Hermione both went and sat on the couch. Hermione pulled out her Romeo and Juliet book, while Draco just watched her.  
  
"Why do you read that?" he asked.  
  
"Because I like the story," answered Hermione like it was common knowledge.

"Can you actually read it? Like the words?"  
  
At Draco's look, Hermione decided to be honest. "Well, um, no."  
  
"Well then how do you know you got the story right?"  
  
"I just know it. My mummy reads it to me all the time."  
  
"How boring. Why don't you have her read you a bunch of stories, why just one?"  
  
"Because I like it?"  
  
"And why do you only get on bed time story. My house elf reads me as many as I want."  
  
"Well, my mummy and daddy say one bedtime story and then I have to go to bed."  
  
"That's dumb. It is better to have a bunch of stories read."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"You guess. It's the truth. More stories are better than one." Draco was now feeling superior to Hermione since he had multiple stories read to him at bed than she did and was starting to get his I-am-better-than-you attitude back.  
  
"It doesn't matter if it is better, I like having just one story read to me. It makes it all the more special."  
  
"You're just saying that. You really want more stories read, but you don't want to admit it."  
  
"I do not!" shouted Hermione. She liked the idea of having more stories read, but she also like having one story read. She just wasn't sure, but whatever she decided, she wouldn't let Draco win the argument.  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Well maybe you don't. But you don't see how good having a bunch of stories read to you is because you are a dumb girl!"  
  
"How dare you! I am not dumb. You're the dummy!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"

"Are not!"  
  
"Fine then, if you're so smart, what's 2 plus 2?"  
  
Draco then stood there with his mouth open. He then got angry when he couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"HA! See you don't know so that makes you the dumb one!" shouted Hermione.  
  
"I bet you don't even know!"  
  
"I do too. My teacher told me in school!"  
  
"Well, maybe you're teacher is dumb!"  
  
"My teacher is smarter than your teacher. And don't you say she is dumb, she is the smartest person I know next to my cousin, mummy, and daddy!"  
  
"Well, um, well, you're still a dumb girl!"  
  
"Are you two done arguing?" asked an irritated Snape. He had come up when he say McGonagall enter the Great Hall. He had heard the end part of the argument and decided to end it before it escalated. He had dealt with them on the walk to Hogwarts from Hogsmade, and didn't need their bantering in the morning.  
  
"Mr. Snape, do you think teacher's are dummies?" asked Hermione.  
  
Before Snape could answer, Draco cut in.  
  
"You can't ask him that!" shouted Draco.  
  
"And why is that?" he adamently asked. He was somewhat curious as to the answer Draco would give.  
  
"Because you're a teacher," answered Draco like everyone should have known his point. "It wouldn't be right for you to answer, because you are automatically going to say teachers are smart because if you didn't then you would call yourself dumb!"

Draco then turned turned back to Hermione and slowly said, "Hermione you have to ask a non-teacher that question," to make sure she understood the new rule.  
  
"Fine, I will. And I will prove you are wrong!"  
  
The two 6 year-olds then went into a staring contest as if it would solve the problem that was currently put on hold until Hermione could ask someone who wasn't a teacher whether teachers were dumb or not.  
  
"Well, if you two are done admiring each others eyes, you are to accompany me while I take you to the Head Girl and Boy quarters. The Head Boy and Girl will be watching you till lunchtime and then you will both be eating in the Great Hall."  
  
Earlier before breakfast, Dumbledore had decided Hermione and Draco should eat lunch in the Great Hall so students would see then. That way students would recognize them if they saw them walking around school, and to hopefully calm down the gossip.  
  
"Okay, let me go grab my shoes," said Hermione.  
  
Draco looked at her and wondered why she wasn't wearing them. He finally got a good look at the pink fuzzy slippers she had on and mentally gagged. Snape had also noticed them, but decided not to comment, since it would give her and Draco one more thing to argue about.  
  
In addition to their stuff being moved to the quarters, all the clothes, shoes, and other things in the trucks were shrunk to Draco and Hermione's 6 year-old size. It just made everything easier, and this way both Draco and Hermione could wear the school uniform, however, their house symbols were taken off.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready," said Hermione. She was now standing in front of the two males waiting for them to lead her out of the room.  
  
"Um, Uncle Snape, how are we going to get out of here? The door is always locked when I try it," asked Draco.  
  
Snape then groaned and turned, expecting the two children to follow them. He then opened up the door that lead to the hallway where doors to both McGonagall and his quarters were. He then proceeded straight down the hallway till he reached another door. He muttered the password and slowly walked into one of the Hogwarts corridor hoping all students were away from the area so Draco and Hermione's quarters were kept a secret.  
  
"Okay, stay close and follow me," barked Snape.  
  
Both Draco and Hermione hurried over to Snape. They had both been awestruck my the moving stairs, Hermione more so than Draco.  
  
"Why do the stairs move?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Magic," answered Draco.  
  
"Oh," answered Hermione. Earlier Dumbledore and McGonagall had both explained magic existed and the school was a magic school, but Hermione was still skeptical.  
  
Snape then lead them up a corridor and down three halls before he came to the Head Dormitories. He then muttered the password and walked in.  
  
"Professor Snape, you're early," said Sam. She had been working on Charms and wasn't planning on playing baby-sitter for another half hour.  
  
Snape just looked at her. He then turned to Draco and Hermione before speaking again, making sure he had their full attention.  
  
"This is Miss Miller, she will be watching you till lunch. You will also accompany her to lunch. I do not want to hear of any problems. Got it?" he stated.  
  
Both Draco and Hermione starred at Snape and then nodded their consent, both somewhat afraid of him.  
  
"Good." Snape then turned back to Sam before continuing. "After lunch, Professor Lupin will take them back to their quarters. They can eat lunch wherever they please. Do not force them to do anything they do not wish to do. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir," answered Sam.  
  
"Good. I expect there to be no problems," he said, directing it towards everyone in the room.  
  
The three juveniles nodded their heads even though Snape was halfway out the door.  
  
"Well, he is grouchy," said Hermione after about a three-minute silence.  
  
"He is always grouchy," answered Draco.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Sam.  
  
"He's my uncle, said Draco proudly. "He comes over a lot and is always grouchy. It's kind of annoying."  
  
"You're related to Snape?" asked Sam somewhat amazed.  
  
"No. He is my Godfather, but I call him Uncle. It is easier, besides my father told me too."  
  
"Oh okay. Well what do you two want to do?" asked Sam. She had cleaned up all her studies while Draco had been talking and was now filling to give them all her attention.  
  
Draco just starred at her, while Hermione started to smile. She wanted to get Draco back for calling her teacher mean and she knew the perfect plan.  
  
"I want to play Barbies!" shouted Hermione.  
  
"What's that?" asked Draco.  
  
Sam had to hide her smile. She knew about Barbies since she interacted with muggles and the sort.  
  
"It's a fun game," said Hermione. Before Sam could spoil her fun by telling Draco the truth.  
  
After hearing Hermione explain "Barbies" to Draco, Sam decided to play along and let Hermione play this the way she wanted. In a way, it was payback for all the crap Draco had put her through, even if Hermione was conducting it.  
  
"Do you have any Barbies we could use?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No," answered Sam, looking apologetic. She then got an idea and went over to her stuffed animals. She had a couple that she liked to bring with her when she traveled. She quickly transfigured three animals, into three Barbies. One male that looked like Draco when he is seventeen, on that looked like Hermione when she is seventeen, and one after her. She then handed the dolls to their respective look-a-likes.  
  
"DOLLS! You want me to play with dolls?" shouted Draco outraged.  
  
"Draco, it's a game. Once it gets going, you're really going to like it, trust me," said Hermione, putting on her sweetest face, along with puppy-dog eyes, hoping to sway Draco. She really wanted to see how far she could take this.  
  
By now, Sam was ready to burst laughing, but when Draco looked at her, she quickly sobered up.  
  
"I promise not to tell anyone. It is just between the three of us, and it really is a fun game," said Sam, hoping to help sway Draco.  
  
Draco then looked at both of the girls and sighed deciding it would be okay touching the doll look-alike as long as the game was fun.  
  
Sam quickly transfigured her books and other things around the room into a giant play-set that they could use for the Barbies. Each doll had their own home, as well as car and other things. Draco's doll even owned a snake since he was starting to whine when he thought it was getting to girly.  
  
Hermione quickly started the game by pretending to be robbed. She had conned her younger guy cousin into play Barbies with her once and decided to use the same trick on Draco by making the game seem manly at first and then turning it into house and more girly. Draco got the excited at the prospect of maybe robbing Hermione's doll, but then Sam told him, his job was to rescue Hermione since he was the only guy. Reluctantly Draco played along, but only after Sam promised that once they got another guy to join in he could play the robber.  
  
Slowly Sam and Hermione got Draco to start playing Barbies the girly way by adding something he would like in it. After about an hour and a half, Neville came in the door.  
  
Sam looked up seeing the door open. Hermione and Draco were having their dolls debate over who got the horse at the pet store.  
  
Neville walked over trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
Hermione, hearing Neville ask his question, decided to it was time to end her charade.  
  
"Draco is playing Barbies with Miss Miller and me," said Hermione smiling.  
  
Neville burst out laughing. He had honestly tried to hold it in, but couldn't. The though of Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, bastard to almost everyone, was playing Barbies with two other girls, was enough to send him off his rocker.  
  
At Sam's look, he quickly stopped. She then turned to Draco, who was looking panicked at the sudden outburst.  
  
"Don't worry Draco, Neville just remembers all the fun times he had playing Barbies and was laughing at a joke." She then turned to Neville before speaking again. "Would you meet me in your bedroom so we can discuss those plans for later."  
  
At Sam's look, Neville decided to just follow her, even though he had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
Draco was looking even more panicked. Adults only left the room to discuss 'news' or the people in the room they were once in, and since he didn't believe Sam and Neville would be discussing 'news', even if Sam had said so, he figured they were talking about him.  
  
When Hermione started laughing, he started to get offended.  
  
Hermione herself was trying not to laugh, but watching Draco's face get more panicked and worried, she was having a hard time holding it in.  
  
Draco, not waiting for an explanation, stormed into the bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile, in Neville's bedroom, Sam was explaining what was really going on. She quickly put a silencing charm on the room when Neville exploded in laughter. About five minutes later, when he sobered down, Sam realized they should return to Hermione and Draco.  
  
When they walked into the main sitting room and only say Hermione, Sam began to panic wondering where Draco could've gone.  
  
"Where's Draco?" asked Sam to Hermione.  
  
"He's in the bathroom throwing a tantrum," answered Hermione nonchalantly, she was to occupied playing with the three dolls.  
  
Seeing Neville about ready to burst again, Sam went to go calm Draco down. She had seen his temper once as a 17 year-old, and with him being 6 she didn't want to imagine the damage it could behold.  
  
"Draco, can you come out now?" she asked as sweetly as she could.  
  
"NO," screamed Draco. "You tricked me into doing something BAD!"  
  
"Draco, why don't you come out of the bathroom and we can sit and talk and find out what's wrong."  
  
"I don't want too!" he screamed some more.  
  
"Draco, if you don't get out, I am going to go get Professor Snape, do you remember what he said about any problems?" She really didn't want to deal with Snape, but she was hoping Draco wouldn't know that.  
  
Draco, realizing having Snape get involved would be bad. He then unlocked the door and walked into the sitting room with a pout on his face.  
  
"Draco, you look like a ferret," said Hermione. She had looked up when Draco came out of the bathroom, and thought he looked like a ferret. His eyes were puffy and seemed bigger, while his cheeks were puffy, but somewhat sliming. She wasn't really sure what a ferret looked like, but she just thought he did.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Draco, Hermione, no arguing, you remember what Snape said. Do I need to go get him," said Sam sternly.  
  
Draco, Hermione, and even Neville, shook their heads no. Sam had to hide her smile at seeing Neville join in even though he wasn't involved.  
  
"Alright, well if there aren't anymore problems, how about we go down to the Great Hall. It will probably take us 30 minutes to get read and get down there and then we will have a few minutes before lunch starts. Is that a good plan?" she asked the group.  
  
They all nodded and slowly started to pick up the room.  
  
About 15 minutes to clean everything up and when everyone was ready to go, they all went down to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 12  
  
Okay, a nice long chapter for you all. It will make up for me not updating for awhile-I think. It depends on how hectic everything stays.  
  
Also, I'm not sure if Barbies are in England, but I mentioned earlier that Hermione had family in the States, so she could've learned about them from there. If I actually didn't mention that point (I'm pretty sure I did), well she does and I will point it out later in the story.  
  
As for the Barbie story line, I honestly had another story for this chapter, but this seemed funnier and more appropriate, the other I will put in another chapter.  
  
Also, next chapter expect the school's response to seeing Draco and Hermione, and more action involving the teens (Blaise, Pansy, Ron, etc), oh and a moment between Draco and Hermione. I plan to include interaction between them in every chapter, some might be funny, others sad, some dorky, you get the picture.  
  
Okay, so let me know what you think, they keep the chapters coming, and inspire me to write. Seriously.  
  
So, um, review, review, and review!  
  
Also, check out my other story, A Pirate's Story, if you can-it should be in my profile for my name or whatever. It is a Draco/Hermione story and rated PG-13. Thanks guys!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it has been awhile. My job started and it is really tiring taking care of these preschoolers all day long. My respect to those of you who do it everyday, all day long. 8 am to 1pm is long enough, in my opinion.  
  
Anyways, I had a brain bust yesterday when I was sitting down to write. While I was listening to the radio I heard a song called "Whiskey Lullaby" and ended up writing a one-shot fic on it. So please read it and let me know what you think. It is not happy; it is more sad and depressing. It fits the song though, plus it helped me in writing this. It was getting kind of hard writing all happy stuff, but after writing that, I want to write happy stuff. So yeah.  
  
Thank you for your reviews-I loved 'em all!  
  
Average Jane- Thanks for the compliment and here's an update.  
  
StarBryte234- Sorry that you didn't care for the Draco playing with Barbies. It just kind of wrote itself, but I honestly don't plan for it to happen again. I got more Draco/Hermione moments that are Barbie free. As for whether Sam or Neville tell people about the Barbie incident, I have to think about it, I haven't decided. But, I'll take your opinion into consideration.  
  
Insanity-Is-My-Life- Glad you like my story and for reviewing.  
  
Pauline- Wow, it really took four hours to read this? I didn't even realize how long it would take. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing and here is an update. I hope it will lesson the suspense you feel and all.  
  
HiddenPortrait- Thanks for letting me know Barbies were in England. As for if I saw the HP movie-I did. I saw it the night of the 5th because I had GradNite on the 4th and was unable to go to a movie theater. Also, glad I could make you laugh when I write, I think it's good to laugh. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Young Hitomi- Thanks for reading, reviewing, and complimenting my story.  
  
PrincessAngelz- I decided Blaise will end up with Ginny, and I know it doesn't look probable right now, but in a couple of chapters you can see how it will work. As for Pansy, I'm still not sure; I'm still open for suggestions. I was actually thinking of making Neville and Sam a couple, but I'll have to see where the writing takes me.  
  
Kay343- Thanks for answering my Barbie questions.  
  
TKPiper- Thanks for reviewing and complimenting my story. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Helpless- Glad you like my story, and I'm glad you like how Draco behaves. I have been trying to write him as much in character as I can.  
  
Spikefan- Glad you enjoy the story, and here is more.  
  
Jade121- That's cool that you think my story is funny. And I'm glad you found it too, and that you review. :)  
  
Elfaghetti- My brother used to play with Barbies too. That's part of where I got the idea from. Anyways, glad you like the chapter and thanks for reviewing.  
  
Chrissy8887779999- Glad you like the chapter, and I know it took me awhile to get this chapter posted, but I hope you still like it.  
  
Alright, well thank you all for the reviews. They keep the chapters coming, because I am one of those people who will stop writing if I see it is unsuccessful. So thanks for keeping me going, because I do enjoy writing this story.  
  
Well, enough of my babbling, here is Chapter 13!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 13  
  
"I'm not sitting there!" screeched Draco as he stomped his foot.  
  
"Why not?" pleaded Sam.  
  
Ever since they had gotten to the Great Hall, Draco had been throwing a fit over where he sits. First it was the fact that the seats weren't cushioned, then it was because it was a bench and not a chair, and now he was complaining about who he sat next to.  
  
"I don't want to sit next to Hermione! She always spills something!"  
  
"I do not!" yelled Hermione. 'So what if it is true, he doesn't need to point it out,' she thought.  
  
Hermione, being the totally opposite of Draco, had ran and sat down. She was now sitting next to Neville waiting for Draco and Sam to sit down.  
  
"Hermione, it's okay. Draco is just being mean because, well I'm not sure why, but he is," answered Neville, hoping to help sooth the tension.  
  
Draco just glared at Neville. He really wanted to yell at him, but Neville was an older kid and Draco wasn't sure if Neville would tell on him, especially to his father.  
  
"Draco, will you please sit down next to me?" asked Sam as sweetly as she could.  
  
Draco just looked at Sam before he nodded his consent.  
  
"Okay, well I will sit next to Hermione, and you can sit next to me."  
  
Draco shouting quickly cut her off from saying anything else.  
  
"I'm not sitting on the end!"  
  
Sam rolled her eyes. She was getting sick of appeasing Draco. She was about to tell him to shove it and just sit down when she heard the doors to the Great Hall. She saw Snape striding down the walkway and felt relief. As much as she detested him, he was probably the only one that could control Draco.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, is there are problem?" he asked.  
  
Draco visibly gulped before answering.  
  
"No Uncle Snape, I was just sitting down for lunch," answered Draco as innocently as he could.

He then quickly climbed on the bench next to Hermione. He saw the grin on her face and got even more mad, but didn't act out because Snape was there.  
  
"Good. Now I expect there to be no problems during lunch." Snape then turned on his heels and walked over to his seat at the teacher table.  
  
The Great Hall was set up like it normally was, except there was a small table for Draco, Hermione, Neville, and Sam to eat lunch at. It was off to the right side.  
  
"So what exactly is gonna happen Sam?" asked Neville. He was now getting nervous. The students were going to be coming to lunch in about five minutes and he was going to be at the center of attention, with Sam, because he was sitting next to six year-old Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore is going to make an announcement. Hermione and Draco will stand up. And then we will eat. Afterwards, Lupin is taking them back to their quarters to do as they will."  
  
"Oh, okay," answered Neville not looking the least relieved.  
  
The four then sat quietly at the table for a few moments, before Draco got bored. He saw Snape and a couple of teachers talking off to the side and decided to get back at the three other occupants at the table.  
  
He picked up his fork and dropped it on the table. He saw Sam flinch, Neville jump, but when he looked at Hermione he saw her looking at him. She was scolding him with her eyes.  
  
Draco got even more mad. 'How dare she even try to scold me. Stupid girl.' He then decided to really drive them nuts. He picked up his spoon and slowly started tapping it on the table. He decided to do random rhythms, figuring it would bug them more.  
  
_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.  
_  
After about a minute of tapping, Neville lost it.  
  
"Draco, you put that spoon down now!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Draco, put it down and quit tapping it."  
  
Draco's answer was a glare shot to Neville before he tapped the spoon again.  
  
"You're pushing it," said Sam. She decided Neville needed some help with dealing with Draco.  
  
"No I'm not," said Draco smugly.  
  
"Yes you are," said both Neville and Sam at the same time. Sam nodded towards Neville allowing him to deal with it.  
  
"You're gonna be in big trouble!"  
  
"What are you gonna do, scold me?" said Draco sarcastically.  
  
"No, I'm gonna tell Professor Snape."  
  
Draco paled for a second, before he decided he was really going to push it. He could tell Neville didn't like Snape and thought maybe he was bluffing.  
  
"Fine, tell him."  
  
He saw Neville somewhat pale and decided he had only bluffing. He then decided to top off his "win" by making him even more mad.  
  
_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._  
  
He then turned and smiled hauntingly at Neville.  
  
Hermione decided she had had enough.  
  
"If you don't stop, I'll tell everyone that you played with Barbies this morning," she said.  
  
Draco then decided to glare at Hermione. He was debating on whether to push her not.  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Try. Me." she answered back, in the most adult, serious voice she could muster.  
  
Draco then decided Hermione wasn't bluffing. 'Besides,' he thought. 'Every time she threatens to do something, she does it. Just let her win this round, and we can get her back later.' Draco then smiled at the thought of getting Hermione back.  
  
Neville and Sam both looked at Hermione, even though she wasn't looking at them. They were amazed that even as a six year-old she could somewhat control Draco.  
  
The four juveniles then sat at the table for a couple more minutes, before the doors opened and students started filing in.  
  
Hermione and Draco's eyes got big when they started seeing all the people come in. 'Wow, there is so many people,' was the thought going through both their minds.  
  
Hermione and Draco were shaken out of their thoughts by the sounds of people pounding on the stone floors to them.  
  
Hermione looked up when she heard her name being called. But she started to panic because a crowd of people was starting to bombard the table trying to talk to her.  
  
Among all the questions being yelled at her, she heard Ron, Ginny, and Harry best, especially since they were right in front.  
  
"Hermione, what happened?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ron, she probably doesn't remember. Hermione, dear, do you remember me?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, we are going to fix you," said Harry.  
  
Draco was getting frustrated that no one was paying attention to him. Why was Hermione getting all the attention. He then looked over at her, hoping to catch her eye and glare, but when he caught her eye, he saw all the panic and decided to help her out. Sam and Neville were busy trying to get everyone seated, so he felt he could take matters into his own hands. After all, it would put the attention back on him.  
  
"She's not broke! Why do you think you need to fix her?! You don't!" he yelled towards Harry.  
  
He then turned to Ginny and said, "How can she remember you if she never met you."  
  
And then finally he turned to Ron. "What are you talking about, '_What happened!'._ You must be off your rocker."  
  
Ron got angry. How dare this mini-Malfoy talk to him like that. He was about to give Draco a piece of his mind, when he saw Draco do something else.  
  
After telling Ron, Ginny, and Harry to back off in his own way, Draco stood up on his chair so he could see everyone else crowding around.  
  
Neville and Sam were about to get him down, when he started to speak.  
  
"Everyone here bugging me and Hermione needs to go away. We don't know who you are, and your questions make no sense. We just came here to eat lunch, not to talk to you. So please leave us alone!"  
  
He then climbed down his chair and sat back down.  
  
Most of the people left, realizing that even though Draco was six, he was still bossing them around. However, most of the Gryffindors still stood around the table. Draco just glared at them, hoping they would get the hint and go away.  
  
He was about to open his mouth to tell them to go away again, when he heard the highest pitch screech he had ever heard. He quickly covered his ears and looked for the source of the sound.  
  
"Drakey-poo!" screeched Pansy and she started running towards the table.  
  
Draco started to mentally panic, although on the outside he just looked confused. 'The only person that calls me Drakey-poo is Pansy. Oh god, Pansy isn't here is she?! I'd rather play with Hermione than play with her.' He was quickly taken out of his thoughts by Pansy sweeping him in a big hug.  
  
"Oh Merlin, Drakey, I thought they had hurt you. I mean, those nasty Gryffindors would love to do that. You're just so popular and Slytherin that they want to hurt you," she rambled.  
  
As she rambled on, she started to suffocate Draco. Realizing he might not last through the hug if he did nothing, Draco started to wiggle around, hoping to get Pansy to loosen her grip.  
  
Pansy, not realizing why Draco was squirming, just tighten her grip.  
  
Hermione saw the panic look on Draco and realized what was going.  
  
"Hey, let him down. You're hurting him," yelled Hermione. She understood what it was like to be squeezed by a bigger person. And even though she didn't like Draco, she realized he could really get hurt, and she didn't want that.  
  
"What did you say to me!" yelled Pansy towards Hermione.  
  
Neville, Sam, and the other people at the table were about to interfere and protect Hermione, however Blaise entering the scene stopped them.  
  
"Pansy, but Draco down, NOW!" yelled Blaise.  
  
Pansy was about to protest, but the tone of Blaise's demand made her put Draco down. Draco quickly ran behind Blaise. He didn't like to look like a sissy, but having a giant Pansy attack him, was enough to reconsider the sissy look. He would rather be a sissy, than be in her arms.  
  
While Blaise and Pansy were staring at one another, Hermione got up and walked over to Draco, who was still hiding behind Blaise's legs.  
  
"Are you okay, it looked like she was gonna choke you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine now," answered Draco as manly as he could. He didn't want Hermione to think he was frightened of what had just happened.  
  
Hermione just looked at him, and Draco realized she knew he had panicked. However, he still tried to keep a calm and collected demeanor. He didn't want her to have one more thing to use if she were to make fun of him, the Barbie situation was enough.  
  
"Pansy, just go back to the table. You aren't needed here," said Blaise sternly.  
  
"Yes I am! Draco is my fiancé and if he is in trouble, I need to be there to protect and help him."  
  
"Draco is not your fiancé! And if you want to help, then go back to the table!"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Merlin you're dumb! It's the best way to protect AND help him, Pansy! Don't you think?! Right now you're the biggest danger to him!"  
  
This caused everyone in hearing range to burst into laughter. It wasn't everyday that Pansy got shut down, especially by another Slytherin.  
  
Harry and Ron, who had been frozen on the spot, finally clicked into what was going on. And after having their laughs, decided to step in.  
  
"Oh and Pansy, don't try to _help _or _protect_ Hermione either," said Ron.  
  
Harry quickly elbowed Ron telling him to shut-up. They didn't need to deal with Pansy or any other Slytherins right now. They just needed to make sure Hermione was protected.  
  
Pansy turned around, hoping to regain some dignity. "I wouldn't try to help or protect that filthy mudblood friend of yours!"  
  
Harry and Ron pulled out their wands and were about ready to hex Pansy, when Blaise stepped in again.  
  
"Good. Then she actually has a chance to survive this ordeal."  
  
Harry and Ron's mouth dropped open as they heard Blaise not only shut down and insult Pansy, but also protect Hermione.  
  
"Merlin Blaise, why don't you just color your robes red," said Pansy. She grinned thinking her comeback was all that.  
  
"Oh ouch Pansy. Did you spend all night thinking of that comeback. Well it sucked. Go sit down before you cause anymore damage."  
  
Pansy was about to argue back, but the teachers decided it was time to break up the situation. The students by the table all returned to their house.  
  
Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood up and made the announcement that Hermione and Draco were there, and would sometimes be at meals in the Great Hall. He also told them that if they ever saw Hermione or Draco walking around the castle without an escort to quickly get a teacher. He also filled them in on some other rules before he allowed lunch to commence.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why do you think Blaise stood up for Hermione?" asked Ginny.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting in the common room reflecting on lunch. After the dispute before lunch, everything else had ran smoothly.  
  
"I don't know?" answered Ron. "Maybe he is up to something?"  
  
"I don't think he is," said Ginny.  
  
"You never know, he is Slytherin. He could be planning to hurt Hermione!" explained Ron.  
  
"Nah. Blaise seemed sincere in his protection of Hermione. He protected her the same way he protected Draco," point out Harry.  
  
"That's just what he wants you to think. He's planning something," insisted Ron.  
  
Harry and Ginny both rolled their eyes, before moving onto talking about something else.  
  
"Could you believe the way Pansy reacted?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I know. She was strangling Draco, and she didn't even know!" replied Harry.  
  
"She probably couldn't feel him moving through all the fat she has," said Ron. He had stopped thinking about Blaise and the plan he had to have. Besides, making fun of Pansy was more fun than thinking, Hermione normally did the thinking so he wasn't to used to it.  
  
"I felt bad for him, actually," said Ginny.  
  
"You what!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Settle down Ron. Think about it. Everyone knows Draco can't stand Pansy. And there he was being strangled in her _loving embrace_. I mean how would you feel if you were in that situation?" stated Ginny.  
  
"You're standing up for Draco?" yelled Ron again, not even thinking about what Ginny had pointed out.  
  
"So what if I am, it's the truth!" yelled Ginny right back.  
  
"Guys, quiet down. Ron, Ginny has a point. Think about it. After I did, I actually do feel somewhat bad for the him, even if he is a prick," stated Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," mumbled Ron, staring intently at the floor.  
  
"Anyways, can you believe Hermione. She acted like she didn't even know us," questioned Harry.  
  
"Well, you know Harry, she probably didn't," answered Ginny.  
  
At both of Harry and Ron's confused looks she decided to continue.  
  
"I mean, she is six years old. She probably doesn't have the memories of knowing us. It makes sense," she reasoned.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," mumbled Ron.  
  
"I'll ask Dumbledore after dinner and see if he can clear everything up. Especially with Blaise. I mean when Pansy was strangling Draco, they didn't even jump in and try to help," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, you would think Snape would protect his precious Malfoy," replied Ron.  
  
"Ron, just get over yourself, it would make everything easier," scolded Ginny. She then turned to Harry. "You'll just have to ask Dumbledore, because I am actually curious about the answer to that."  
  
"Yeah, I will," answered Harry.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After lunch, Lupin had taken Hermione and Draco back to their quarters. Both six year-olds had taken a nap. They spent the rest of the time playing with each other and eating dinner with McGonagall in their quarters. Dumbledore felt it would be better for dinner to be eaten in their quarters rather than the Great hall.  
  
They were now getting ready for bed.  
  
"Draco, can I ask you something?" asked Hermione. She was now sitting under the covers in her bed.  
  
"Um, okay," answered Draco hesitantly. He had just finished getting ready and was walking towards his bed.  
  
"Um, well. What's a mudblood?"  
  
Draco paused as he was getting into his bed. He wasn't sure how to answer. He, for some odd reason, didn't want to see her hurt and thought she might be hurt after hearing the answer. He was starting to get along with her. They had spent all afternoon playing games, none of which were too girly. She even showed him how to play Candyland, and that was his new favorite game. Besides, if he wanted to keep playing that game, he needed her to be his playmate, because he needed another person to play that game. He had already tried playing it by himself and realized it wasn't too fun or successful.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure what it means, but I know it isn't anything good," said Draco hesitantly. 'I really need to stop being all hesitant,' he thought.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, um, I know my father says it all the time when he talks about people who are lower than us."  
  
"Am I lower than you?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't know exactly how to tell."  
  
"Do you think I am a mudblood?"  
  
"I don't know. Cause I don't really know what a mudblood is. I just know that I am a pureblood."  
  
"Oh, really? What's that?"  
  
"Someone with wizard parents."  
  
"Oh. Well I'm not that."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Does that mean I am a mudblood?"  
  
"I don't think so. I think you have to have mud in your blood. Cause I've heard mother say that mudbloods are filthy. Even Pansy said it. And you aren't dirty and you don't have mud for blood, so I don't think you are."  
  
"Really?" asked Hermione hopefully.  
  
"Besides, I couldn't play with you if you were a mudblood. Father only lets me play with other pureblooded wizards."  
  
"Oh. But we both know that I am not a pureblood."  
  
"Hmmm. True. Maybe you are and you just don't know it."  
  
"Maybe," answered Hermione. She then thought about her parents and if she had ever seen them use magic and not realize. But as she started thinking of her parents, she started wondering where they are.  
  
"Hey Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where are our parents?"  
  
"I don't know. They aren't here. Uncle Snape would've told me."  
  
"Do you think they left us here?"  
  
"They probably left us here to be watched. Like they went on a vacation and the people here are being our baby-sitters. My father has left me at different places while he is away on business."  
  
"Oh."  
  
After a few moments, Hermione bolted up in bed.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"What!" He was now getting annoyed. He was trying to sleep, and she kept waking him up.  
  
"I got it. I must be a pureblood, because my parents wouldn't let me be babysat by wizards. They must be gone on a dentist retreat and I am staying here to learn about magic."  
  
"That makes sense."  
  
Hermione then snuggled down in her covers feeling content. She was going to go to school here and learn magic, just like other wizards. Plus, she could play with Draco since she was pureblooded.  
  
Draco was relieved. He was hoping Hermione was a pureblooded witch. He liked playing with her better than playing with Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy, or Blaise. And this way, he could play with her without getting in trouble with Father.  
  
The two then rolled over, facing each other, and fell asleep. Each dreaming of playing with the other the next day.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you a question?" asked Harry.  
  
After dinner he had come up to see Dumbledore, hoping he could get some answers.  
  
"Yes Harry, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could explain why you or the other professors didn't interfere with the dispute during lunch."  
  
"Well, we were going to, but once Blaise started defending Hermione, we felt it would be best if we let that continue. It will help cut the ties that hold Slytherin apart from the other houses. And that is needed, especially now since the war is over."  
  
"Oh, I guess that makes sense."  
  
"What else is puzzling you?" asked Dumbledore. He could still see Harry was being bugged by something.  
  
"Well, it's Hermione. Does she not remember us, I mean, me, Ron, or Ginny?"  
  
"No. It seems she only has the memory she had when she was six. And since you, Ron, or Ginny, did not exist when she was six, she has no memory of you."  
  
At Harry's crestfallen look, he decided to cheer him up a bit.  
  
"But, you can still befriend her. We are still working on a way to transform them back into their seventeen year old selves, so you do have time to be her friend when she is six. I am sure she will like that."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," answered Harry, looking a little bit more happy. "Thank you Professor, this has helped."  
  
"I'm glad," answered Dumbledore.  
  
When he saw that Harry was almost out the door, he called him back.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Yes, sir?" asked Harry, stopping and turning to look at Dumbledore.  
  
"Also take into consideration that Mr. Malfoy is also six years old and has only the memories of when he was six. I know for a fact that he has no Slytherin loyalty, and most of how he is when he is at school, does not exist in him now. He hasn't grown into the pond his father created," said Dumbledore sternly, but his blue eyes were still twinkling.  
  
"Of course, sir," answered Harry.  
  
He then turned and left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When he got back to his dorms, he told Ron and Ginny about what Dumbledore said, although he left out the part about Draco.  
  
Harry then decided to go to bed, after all, he was tired. Within minutes he was laying down to go to sleep.  
  
While he was in bed, he though about what Dumbledore had said. If Draco was indeed not the person he would be in school, then maybe they could use it towards their advantage. Teach him that not everyone needs pureblood to be a good person.  
  
With that thought, we drifted off to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 13  
  
Okay it was nice and long for you. It was to make up for the long wait for the update.  
  
Alright, well, let me know what you think about this chapter. I know there wasn't much Draco/Hermione cuteness, but I wanted to write the reactions and get some other information out there. Next chapter will probably focus more on Draco and Hermione. I just felt I needed to write more reactions, so I could more on.  
  
Also, if you get a chance, check out my two other stories: Whiskey Lullaby and A Pirate's Story. You can access them by clicking on my author name. They are listed in the area where the list of stories I have written are. So please read them if you can.  
  
Okay, well, review, review, and um, review. It makes the chapters come faster.

:)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey guys, long time no updates. Did I mention I am so sorry? I was planning on updating all my stories on Father's Day because I was stuck home and grounded, but I got the stomach flu. I had it for a full week. It was extremely boring and painful. Anyways, after that adventure I had to take care of everything I put off, due to me being in bed. I got caught up and then I went out of town for 4th of July. However, last week I was out of town again visiting my grandmother, and that trip was pretty hectic, plus I was sans computer. Also, to top all that off, I had work Monday through Friday from 8 am to 6pm and then when I got home, I was so tired, I wanted to do nothing. But, now I am finally in the groove again, so here is your update.  
  
Anyways, I wanted to thank you all for being patient during my slacking off of writing, so sorry. But, good news is, while I lay in bed wishing to be better, I thought of a bunch of stuff for this story. So, I do plan on making this story long because I want to include all these little things in. Hope you don't mind.  
  
Another thank you to all of you who reviewed. I luv reading them, they make me feel all good inside. Besides, I luv seeing what you guys think of my writing. I would take to time to comment to each of your reviews, but it would take to long and I figured you guys would want an update more. So, I promise to try and comment more on the next update. Thanks again for understanding and reviewing!  
  
Anyways, on with the chapter.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 14  
  
Draco sat straight up. He could've sworn he heard Hermione scream, but he wasn't sure since he was sleeping. He quickly looked over towards Hermione's bed and saw a lump under the covers.  
  
"Hermione," whispered Draco.  
  
When he got no response, he did it again, but a little bit louder and harsher.  
  
"_Hermione_!"  
  
"What," answered Hermione.  
  
Draco could tell by her response that Hermione was shaken up, but about what, he wasn't sure.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
When he once again got no response, he decided to attack from a different point.  
  
"Did you just scream?"  
  
"Maybe," answered Hermione. "Did you hear a scream?"  
  
"Yeah, and I thought it was from you," said Draco.  
  
"Well, sorry for waking you and all," snapped back Hermione.  
  
Draco wasn't quite sure why Hermione was being all snappy. He was sure they were becoming friends, and he was pretty sure friends didn't snap at each other.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. He figured something had to be wrong for her to be all shaken up and snappy towards him.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You don't scream when nothing is wrong."  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"No you don't?"  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
Draco was at a loss for words, but he was too stubborn to admit defeat, so he went back to answers that would make Hermione mad.  
  
"Because I do," he said.  
  
"Well, you're wrong!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
Just as they were starting to get into another yelling match, Professor McGonagall came through the door.  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
Draco quickly decided to answer. He was hoping he could find out what was wrong with Hermione or get her in trouble. He wouldn't mind that since she was being a brat.  
  
"Hermione screamed and woke me up. I then asked her what was wrong, but she was just mean to me," stated Draco in the most innocent voice he could muster.  
  
McGonagall, looked over from Draco to Hermione, and realized that Draco was most likely telling the truth. Hermione looked shaken up and McGonagall had heard her scream.  
  
"Hermione, would you like to tell me what happened?" asked McGonagall, in her most motherly tone.  
  
Hermione glanced over at Draco and then back to McGonagall.  
  
"Not with him here," she replied.  
  
"Okay Hermione, I can do that. How about you come with me and we can talk about what made you scream."  
  
"What?! No! That's not fair! I want to hear why Hermione is such a sissy!" yelled Draco outraged at the prospect of not knowing why Hermione screamed or her not getting in trouble.

This in turn caused Hermione to become more uncomfortable and glare at Draco.  
  
McGonagall was about ready to scold Draco for upsetting Hermione more, but when she turned to him, his look of anger, confusion, and frustration made him look so cute, she decided to let it pass this one time.  
  
"Draco, this is a special kind of talk, where it is private. If you were in Hermione's place would you want her knowing why you screamed?" reasoned McGonagall.  
  
After a moment of silence, Draco slowly shook his head no.  
  
"That's the way Hermione feels. If she wants you to know then she will tell you, okay. How about you go back to bed, tomorrow is going to be an exciting day."  
  
"Okay," answered Draco as if nothing was wrong.  
  
Draco then rolled over and focused on trying to go back to sleep. McGonagall then took Hermione's hand and helped her out of bed and into her own quarters. When they were seated on a comfy sofa, McGonagall turned to Hermione.  
  
"Now, can you tell me what made you scream? And why you felt uncomfortable having Draco know?"  
  
Hermione looked up to Professor McGonagall, her chocolate brown eyes large and scared.  
  
"I had a nightmare. And I didn't want him to know because he would've made fun of me," she said.  
  
McGonagall nodded. She figured as much, but she wanted to be sure.  
  
"Can you tell me about what?" she asked. She knew this was the second night Hermione had screamed due to a nightmare, and she was hoping that having Hermione tell her about it, would help squash the fear, or at least give her a way to help Hermione squash her fears.  
  
"I don't remember it. Once I woke up I forgot it, but I know it was scary."  
  
"Alright dear, well everything seems to be better, how about we go back to bed. You got such an exciting day tomorrow."  
  
"But, what about my nightmare?"  
  
"It went away. That's why you woke up," reasoned McGonagall as motherly as she could.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Can you go back to bed now?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Hermione then reaffirmed her answer with a yawn.  
  
McGonagall then lead Hermione back to her room and watched her get into bed. Within seconds, Hermione was back asleep. She then looked over at Draco and saw that he too was asleep. After checking the room one more time, she went back to bed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Five more minutes," answered Ron sleepily.  
  
Harry groaned and decided he would have to use more persuasion to get Ron out of bed.  
  
"But Ron, Dumbledore fired Snape!"  
  
When Ron jumped out of bed with a look of shock, Harry realized that he might have pushed it with that response. 'All well, got him out of bed.'  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Nope. I just needed to get you up. We're gonna be late for Potions if you keep sleeping in."  
  
"That's not even funny. You shouldn't tease me like that. Got my hopes up and everything!"  
  
"Well, then you need to lower your hopes. Besides, we got to get going. After Potions we are meeting with Ginny in the off hour to work on something to transform Hermione back to age seventeen," replied Harry.  
  
"Well, then let's go. Sooner we suffer through Potions, the sooner we can help Hermione!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The morning had progressed well for both Draco and Hermione. Neither them spoke of what had happened that night. They had just arrived at Snape's classroom since he now had the period off.  
  
"How are today, Uncle Snape?" asked Draco.  
  
"I've been better," answered Snape.  
  
Draco and Hermione then stood in silence. Hermione's was uncomfortable since she didn't know the man and was slightly scared of him. Draco was waiting for instructions. Snape just continued to look at the two, before he turned around and walked to his desk to grade papers. Draco took this as a dismissal and started playing with the few toys he brought with him. Hermione still stood there, confused and a little scared.  
  
"You know you can sit down and play," stated Draco, not looking up from his toys.  
  
"Oh," answered Hermione. But all she did was sit on the chair next to Draco. She didn't bring anything with her except a book, and she had already read it.  
  
Draco saw that she was uncomfortable.  
  
"Do you wanna play with me?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," answered Hermione. "What are you playing?"  
  
"I'm just playing with my dragon toys."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione. She didn't really care for dragons and all.  
  
Draco didn't seem to notice her lack of enthusiasm at having to play with dragons. "I like dragons. They are my favorite animals. Did you know my name means dragon?"  
  
"No. That's pretty cool."  
  
"What does your name mean?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I never asked."  
  
"Oh, well I'm not sure either."  
  
"Will you two hush up. I am trying to concentrate," gruffed Snape.  
  
Draco just smiled at him and went back to his toys. He figured Snape was just in a bad mood. Draco had seen him like that a lot, so it was no big deal for him. Hermione, however, got a little upset but then went to playing with Draco, hoping she could avoid Snape's bad mood.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey guys, you ready to go back to your room and play?" asked Sam.  
  
It was now four in the afternoon and time for her and Neville to take Hermione and Draco back to their quarters to have playtime there.  
  
"Sam!" yelled Hermione. She then got up and ran to Sam and gave her a hug. She then went and hugged Neville. Draco stood there uncomfortably, as did Neville.  
  
After leaving Snape's classroom, Hermione became more outgoing and comfortable, while Draco drew more into himself, especially if Hermione wasn't around. He was now looking forward to going back to his quarters.  
  
"Well, if you guys are ready, we can leave Lupin to his work and go back to your rooms. Is that good?" asked Sam.  
  
Draco nodded while Hermione voiced her affirmative.  
  
The four then said by to Professor Lupin, who was still diving head first into his paperwork and barely nodded a goodbye, and walked back to Draco and Hermione's dormitories.  
  
"So," asked Sam. "How was your first day spending time with the teacher?"  
  
"Oh it was fun. Well, with Snape it was scary, but then it got better," answered Hermione.  
  
Sam looked at Draco seeing if he would answer, but he was starring at the walls, so she decided he didn't want to talk. She figured if he had any of the traits like when he was seventeen, he wouldn't want to be bugged, and if he didn't answer you, then it was better to drop the subject. Hermione, however, didn't know this.  
  
"Draco, are you going to answer Sam? She asked you a question."  
  
Draco glared at Hermione, and then looked at Sam. "It was fine." He then started walking towards the room ahead of the group.  
  
"What got into him? He was fine all day. Sorry if he is being a meanie," said Hermione towards Neville and Sam. The two just nodded their head.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco had heard what Hermione said, and it made him even madder at her.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sam, our hour is up. It's time for dinner anyways," said Neville to Sam. They had been watching Hermione and Draco in their dormitory. Draco had continued to play with his dragons, although Neville thought he was being extremely violent with them. And even though Draco was six, Neville was feeling somewhat uneasy around the boy.  
  
"Okay," answered Sam.  
  
The two then announced their leave to the two children and left the room.  
  
Hermione looked over at Draco after they left and decided he had been rude long enough.  
  
"Why are you being so rude?" she asked.  
  
"Wasn't being rude," mumbled Draco.  
  
"Excuse me?! Yes you were. You wouldn't answer Sam and then you ignored us the whole time they were here."  
  
"So, maybe I wanted to play by myself."  
  
"Yeah right. You were playing with me all day and suddenly you have attack of the mean attitude."  
  
"What? Attack of the mean attitude? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Never mind. You are just being a jerk!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"You know what, I am not doing that again. All we do is argue. We can stop that dumb arguing as soon as you realize you are a butthead and stop being one."  
  
"I am not a butthead."  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"You know what, I don't need to take this from a dumb girl," shouted Draco. He then stood there with an evil grin on his face. "You're a stupid-head!"  
  
Hermione gasped. She thought they had already been through this. She decided to end it now and put Draco in his place.  
  
"I know you are, but what am I?!" she teased with an evil smile.  
  
"A stupid-head," responded Draco.  
  
"I know you are, but what am I?!" she teased again, infuriating Draco even more.  
  
Draco realized where this was going and decided to end it. "Well, you are definitely the stupid one since all you can use is that comeback. You can't even think of a good insult!"  
  
"I could think of plenty of good insults, but you are so stupid, you wouldn't even get them, so they are pointless to use!"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Oh, well how about this. You are definitely the stupider one, since you don't even know what 2 plus 2 is!"  
  
Draco glared at her. She had definitely hit below the belt. He then stuck his tongue out at her and stormed off to bed. He decided the sooner he fell asleep, the sooner he would be away from her.  
  
Hermione watched him storm away and started to feel bad, but squashed the idea. It was all his fault anyways. She then picked up her book and decided to read until Pokey and Poy brought her dinner. Then she would go to bed, and hopefully nightmares wouldn't bug her tonight. She didn't need to give Draco that kind of ammo. She then thanked whomever she could that he didn't use that against her.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 14  
  
Alright guys, that was a little short. I decided a little shorter was okay on this chapter. It was just something to hold you over until I can pick up the plot and get it going again. I lost some momentum when I put off writing. Which I am so sorry it took so long to get it going, but I just had to refocus, and that was kind of hard. Sorry it took so long to update also. I got plenty of excuses, but I didn't think you would want to hear it. I also plan to update more often, but I got to wait till work is over, which is two weeks. It is hectic, I work 8am-6pm and then I have to have family time, so that is the biggest reason why I have been slacking off. Sorry guys.

Also, I got a new laptop for school, and once I get the wireless internet hooked up, I should be able to write and post more. Since summer is here, I have lost the dictatorship over computer (which is another reason why updates are long-my brother won't get off).  
  
The next chapter should pick up and from there everything should flow. So expect the story to pick up, but the updates might be a little spread out, sorry, but I start college in a month and got a bunch of stuff to take care of. But I am going to try harder to get updates out, no more two month waiting period.

Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews, and look for more updates coming soon.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey guys. I know updates aren't as frequent as you or I want them to be, but I am really busy with trying to pack for school, getting everything ready, and spending time with all my friends who are going away for school. I promise as soon as I get in the groove again and if my classes aren't, too time consuming, I will try to have updates at least once a week. Thanks again guys for being patient.

Also, I was gonna spend more like a chapter focusing on each day, but I decided it would be to long and then would end up being boring, plus I have a date I need to get too and if I made a chapter for each day this story would never finish. So, I will update you as to when the story is during the year if there is a jump from dates.

And thank you to all of the people who reviewed. It seriously does motivate me to write. I just feel bad that you are waiting and when I have time to write and I don't, I feel kind of bad. So keep reviewing if you want updates.

PrincessAngelz- Thanks for reviewing, as always. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.

StarBryte234- Don't worry about how much you say, just letting me know what you enjoyed is good. That way I can include what everyone likes and get rid of what people don't. Anyways, glad you enjoy Draco and Hermione's fights. I like writing them.

Average Jane- As for Hermione's nightmares, you'll find out soon enough. Also, thank you for reading and reviewing.

Anyways, on with the chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------CHAPTER 15

"Potter, how long have you been stirring?"

"Huh?' asked Harry, clearly coming out of whatever thoughts he had been in.

"Dammit Potter! That's the second potion you've screwed up. You were supposed to stir this one for 5 minutes and then add the dragon scales, while I was preparing the other ingredients. Is that so hard to do?" said Blaise with anger dripping from his voice.

"You should have been paying attention," retorted Harry.

"I was. I had to cut the Hiybra plant into half inch pieces, and I did. You were simply to stir and add. How can that be hard?"

"Well, um..."

"Look, I need a good grade in this class, and your constant daydreaming is doing nothing but destroying _both_ our grades. So I suggest you get over whatever brain blocker you're dealing with and contribute to this project."

Harry just starred at Blaise, not quite sure what to say. He never realized Blaise acted this way. He was normally nonchalant and easy going. He figured the best way to settle Blaise down would be to admit to screwing up. After all, this was the second potion he had messed up and Blaise wasn't that bad of a partner.

"Alright, I messed up," said Harry. "I'm just preoccupied with thinking of a plan to fix Hermione's predicament."

"Well, take into consideration, that Malfoy is in that situation."

"So?"

"Well, you may not like him, but he happens to be one of my best mates. So, naturally, I have been thinking of a way to fix their situation. I just find it a shame that I was thinking of helping Granger while I was helping Malfoy. I didn't realize the do-gooders were so selfish, that they would only help those _they_ felt were in need. Aren't you supposed to help everyone?"

Harry was silent for a minute before he decided to question Blaise's motives. "Now wait a sec, why would you help Hermione?"

"Why not? She is in the same exact predicament as Malfoy. Why not help two at once. Besides if I had only helped Malfoy, how would I look?"

"So, it was purely for self-image?!"

"Naturally. However, if I could rectify the situation for both Malfoy and Granger, I would. Whereas, you lot would leave Draco to his six year old self."

"You don't know that," answered Harry.

Blaise just looked at Harry clearly saying '_yeah right_'.

"Fine. But, why would we help Malfoy?" questioned Harry.

"Self image."

"That's it? Self image."

"Well that and the fact that you could brag throughout the school how you helped Draco Malfoy in his time of need. And thereby boosting your self image."

"I see the bragging part. But why should I care about self image?"

"I don't know, and frankly I don't care. I'm just answering the question you asked me. Besides, how people look at you is everything. Why do you think you have so much power throughout this school, Potter."

Harry just looked at Blaise. He was confusing him, but actually making a lot of sense.

Blaise decided to continue. He needed Potter's help and figured making things nice, clear, and bold for Harry would help.

"Look, I may be Slytherin, but I'm not all evil like you and your gang figure I should be. Granted I have the Slytherin characteristics, want/need for power, cunning, and all that other rot, but that doesn't mean I am bad. If that doesn't penetrate your brain, take Snape for example. He was Slytherin and one of the greatest assets in the war."

"Fine, I get what you're saying. So what does that have to do with anything?"

"I am proposing a truce. I work with your little band of do-gooders to rectify the situation Granger and Malfoy are in."

"No!"

"No? Why not? Afraid it would ruin your self image?"

"No, of course not," answered Harry unbelievingly. "It was your group that caused the problem."

"Hold on, before you start accusing, let's get the story straight. Professor Lupin has already uncovered more spells from your group than mine. I for one didn't cast a spell. And, Pansy isn't in our group. She just follows us, pretending to be in it. Besides, I wouldn't talk to her if I didn't have to."

"And Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Their spells didn't even hit Malfoy and Granger. They totally missed. Therefore, concluding no one from my group affected the two. It was totally your group," stated Blaise smiling.

"I don't believe you," answered Harry, even though he was starting to.

"What does it matter. I can help you with research and all that other rot. Besides, it's been a week since the accident, and I haven't gotten anywhere, and I'm sure you're in the same place as me."

"And your followers?"

"What followers. If you ever noticed those were Malfoy's. Besides, I don't and wouldn't let Crabbe and Goyle help me."

Harry was silent for a few minutes weighing his options. Blaise just worked on trying to fix the potion so they could get a passing grade. After about five minutes, Snape told the class to clean up and pack up to leave.

"Well, what's your choice Potter?" asked Blaise.

"Fine, you can help."

"Hey, now don't sound to enthusiastic," he retorted while smiling.

Harry just glared before answering. "Meet me in the library after dinner."

Blaise nodded and walked away. Harry sat for a few more moments before getting up and meeting Ron outside of the classroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"But Sam, you said we could go out in two Tuesday, and I asked Ms. McGonagall and she said it was okay. I also counted the days and it is the second Tuesday," said Hermione.

"Um, Sam, she is right. You did say you would take them outside the first day we baby-sat them," stated Neville.

"It's been ten days since the accident? Argh, fine, get your coat and we will go outside," replied Sam.

"YAY!" yelled Hermione, quickly running to get her coat.

It had been a week and a couple of days since the accident and Draco and Hermione were slowly getting into the grove of things.

"Draco," asked Hermione. "Are you coming outside with us?"

Draco just looked at her silently pondering whether to go. He loved being outside and he hadn't been outside since he got there. But, he and Hermione were still not getting along, ever since the first day of school for them. However, his curiosity and love of the outside changed his mind.

"Yeah."

"Well, get your coat."

"I don't need a coat. I can go out in just my pants and shirt."

"Draco, you can't go outside without a coat," interjected Sam. "It may be late September, but it is chilly and I don't want you catching a cold on my watch."

Hermione just smiled at Draco and Draco got up and stomped, making sure they could hear his feet hit the ground, to his trunk and got his coat. When all four were ready to go, they left the quarters and made their way outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Any progress?" asked Snape.

"No, none at all," replied Lupin.

He, Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore were having a meeting, trying to figure out how to fix the situation Hermione and Draco were in.

"Well, work harder. We can't keep them as six year olds," stated Snape.

"I can assure you Severus, that Remus is doing his best to find all clues available as to how to fix this."

"Headmaster, we must hurry. Although, having both Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger in their six year old selves will not help them when it comes time for them to take their N.E.W.T.S. I can assure you Miss Granger will not be happy if she doesn't due well due to these circumstances."

"I understand that Minerva. As for now, we will keep researching and hopefully find a way to create a spell or potion to fix this before studies or anything else comes in the way. If no one has anything else to add, you are all free to go, our meeting is done," replied Dumbledore.

The three professors nodded at Dumbledore and then left to carry on with their day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"What is that?" asked Hermione.

"It's a broomstick," answered Draco while gliding his hands over the handle.

As soon as Draco had gotten outside he had seen the Quidditch Pitch and took off towards it, causing Hermione, Sam, and Neville to follow. After having Sam and Neville give him a tour of the pitch he had demanded to see a broomstick.

"It doesn't look like a broomstick," reasoned Hermione. "Well, actually it does, but it doesn't."

"What do you mean it doesn't?" asked a confused Neville.

"This is a special type of broomstick, Hermione. It is made for flying," explained Sam.

Draco watched as Hermione's eyes got big and round. He was shocked.

"You mean you've never seen a broomstick?"

"Not like that," answered Hermione, still in awe that magic brooms existed.

Draco realized he needed to educated Hermione on broomsticks an flying. He then picked up the broomstick and walked a couple steps away from the group. Before Sam and Neville knew what happened, Draco was hovering in the air, about ten feet above the ground.

"Draco, get back down here," yelled Neville. He, personally, didn't want to attempt to get Draco down. He didn't work well with brooms.

"No, I like hovering. Father says it is okay. Besides I know how to," answered Draco.

Sam quickly took Neville aside, all the while keeping her eye on Draco and Hermione. "Maybe if we let him have some time on that broom he won't be so difficult to watch. Besides, the broom can't leave the pitch."

"Okay," replied Neville. "But if anything happens, I am blaming you, especially if Snape is punishing us."

Sam just looked at Neville before going back to Draco. However, before Sam could open her mouth Draco started talking.

"I'm not getting off the broomstick and that's final!" he yelled.

"Fine," replied Sam.

"I said I'm not getting off!"

"Um, Draco, she said you didn't have to," stated Hermione.

"Huh?" answered a confused Draco.

"She said you didn't have too."

"Oh, well I wasn't going too."

"I know, I heard you."

"Oh."

"So, Um, do you know how to fly it?" asked Hermione.

"Well, sort of. I know what to do."

Meanwhile, while Draco and Hermione were talking about brooms and flying, Neville and Sam and turned to greet the Gryffindor Quidditch team who had practice. Harry, of course, was the team captain and seeker, with Ron as the keeper, Ginny and the Creevey brothers as chasers, and two 5th years as the beaters.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Neville.

"Nothing, just coming out to practice," answered Ron. Ron had worked on the keeper position and was now a much better position.

Soon, the group was into a conversation on Quidditch and who would win in the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw game, with Sam, loyally, protecting her house.

All of a sudden, a _weee_ was heard. The group quickly looked towards where Draco and Hermione should've been on the ground, but they were gone. Sam quickly spun around and spotted them in the air on the broomstick, with Draco flying.

"Oh Merlin, Neville, both Draco and Hermione are on that broom and Draco said he only knew how to hover," panicked Sam.

The group quickly broke into panic, trying to think of a way to get the six year olds safely back to the ground.

Meanwhile in the air, Hermione was getting sore from sitting on the end of the broom.

"Draco, can we go back to the ground?"

"Why, ya scared?" teased Draco.

"No, my bum is hurting."

"Oh okay," answered Draco, without a hint of teasing in his voice. "Maybe next time we can get a bigger broom and fly around more."

"Okay, that sounds like fun," said Hermione, a huge smile on her face thinking of the next time she could fly with Draco.

After a minute, Hermione was shaken out of her thoughts. "Um, Draco, why are we still in the air?"

"Well, um, I forgot how to land," answered Draco sheepishly.

"What do you mean you forgot?"

"Uh, I guess I never forgot,"

"What?!"

"I never learned how to."

"I thought you knew how to fly?"

"I do," answered Draco as if he were insulted. "I just never did it before."

Draco then felt Hermione began to panic.

"Don't panic Hermione, it will be okay. It can't be too hard to figure out."

Just as soon as he finished saying that, Hermione started to yell thinking she was going to be stuck in the air forever, and with her constant moving, both lost their balance and started to fall.

However, Sam, Neville, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team had ran towards them when Hermione started to yell. Luckily, Hermione was caught by one of the beaters, while Harry caught the broom, and Ron caught Draco.

'That was fun," giggled Hermione. Soon Draco started to laugh and the older group just stood in awe. The two had just fallen ten feet off of a broom and were now laughing. However, they all figured that was better than crying. The beater holding Hermione quickly put her on her feet, while Draco still held onto Ron.

"You know what," Draco said to Ron. "You look like a carrot. Why is your hair the same color as a carrot?"

Ginny quickly walked up, hoping to save Draco from any harm Ron might cause. "It's just the way our hair is," she answered.

Draco quickly looked between Ginny and Ron and smiled. "Why is your hair the same?" he asked.

"He is my brother," replied Ginny.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Ron quickly took that as an insult and tried to dump Draco off of him. Draco not understanding what was happening thought it was a game and tried to stay hooked onto Ron.

Soon everyone was laughing as Ron would pry on of Draco's hands to have to deal with the other. But, then, after a few minutes, Sam and Neville quickly got Draco off of Ron before he could seriously hurt him.

"Ugh, even when he is six he drives me nuts," grumbled Ron.

"He was just trying to have fun," explained Ginny. She thought the whole thing was kind of cute.

The group looked over the Draco and Hermione to see them playing tag with each other.

"That is so cute," replied Ginny to know one.

"I know," answered Sam. "They look cute together when they get along. Anyways, we better head back, it's almost time for dinner."

"Damn, there goes practice," complained Ron.

"It's okay," answered Harry. "Our first game is against Hufflepuff, so we'll do fine. We will just have a practice this weekend."

Once everyone was in agreement tot he time, the quidditch team walked with Sam and Neville towards Hermione and Draco.

"Alright you two, we have to go back for dinner," explained Neville to the two.

"Okay," they both answered in unison and broke out into giggles, but nonetheless walked ahead of the group back towards the castle.

By the time, the older group was near the entrance to the castle, they were in another conversation, but were suddenly pulled out of it, when they heard Hermione scream. They quickly sprinted to where she was crying. When they got there, they saw Draco holding Hermione as she sobbed into his shirt.

Just as Sam was going to ask what happened, McGonagall and Snape walked into the corridor. They had just come from Dumbledore's office and were going to supper when they heard the scream.

"What is going on here," bellowed Snape.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------END OF CHAPTER 15

Okay guys, sorry for the cliffy, but all you need to do is review and I post Chapter 16 sooner. I actually have the beginning written, so all I need to see are some reviews and then I'll post it for you all.

Anyways, I made that chapter longer for you guys for extra motivation to review. Plus, if a bunch of people update, I might not be able to update till this weekend, cause I have to move into my dorm at the end of this week. So update right away and you don't have to wait longer.

PLUS, let me know what you think about how the story is going so far. And I'm pretty sure I haven't talked about it yet, but this story is going to be a two-part story. It would've been too long if I keep it as one part, so it is going to be a two-parter. As soon as I figure out exactly what I am going to do, I'll post more information. Remember let me know your opinions, it really helps with the writing.

So, review, review, and review!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Okay, I know I have put off writing for way too long, and I am so sorry for the wait guys. Everything just got hectic when school started and I figured I would update when I came home on certain weekends, but my computer was attacked by viruses, and is now up and running. I have plenty more excuses but I figure you guys don't care to hear them; you just want the next chapter.

For all those of you who reviewed, thank you so much, they actually motivated me to write, even if I couldn't post. I finally figured out how this story is going to go, and there will be a sequel. In all honesty, this story is gonna take me a while to complete so if you wanna hang in there, then great, and I will work on getting updates up more often.

Okay on with the story, and I am sorry if it feels weird with the start up, but I haven't written for 5 months so I am kind of rusty. Just bear with me, thanks so much guys.

On with the chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 16

"What is going on here!" yelled an angered Professor Snape. He and Professor McGonagall were passing through the halls when they heard an ear-pitching scream and both ran to where they heard the noise and came across a crying Hermione within Draco's arms.

Everyone just stood in silence not answering Snape. Not only were Harry, Ron, and the rest of their group present, many students who heard the scream came to see what had happened.

McGonagall finally decided the silence (except for Hermione's sobs) was enough.

"Miss Miller, Mr. Longbottom, please escort everyone out of here. Professor Snape and I will see to Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger."

Sam and Neville quickly herded all the students out of the entrance way and left Snape and McGonagall with the two six-year olds.

----------------------------------------------------------------

While all the commotion was going on around them, Draco and Hermione were unaware of it. Draco was just trying to get Hermione to talk to him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

When he got no answer he became worried. He wanted to think about why he was so worried at the moment. His brain was telling him that he didn't hate Hermione anymore, however, he didn't want to believe that and finally decided he was just trying to get Hermione back so he could have someone to play with. Finally Draco asked if she was okay again.

"What was it?" asked Hermione.

However, before Draco could answer, Snape and McGonagall interrupted them.

"Hermione?" asked McGonagall. "Hermione, are you ok?"

Hermione, realizing that she was in Draco's arms and crying, decided she needed to shape up before Draco could tease her even more. Putting on her bravest face she nodded yes to McGonagall. However, once she tried to move, she realized Draco's arms were still around her waist. She turned and smiled at him, hoping he would get the hint.

Draco wasn't sure what was going, Hermione was smiling at him, and it wasn't evil or sinister in any way. However, as he was trying to figure out what was going on, he felt Hermione move in his arms. Then it all clicked and he released her, however, once she left his arms he wished she would come back.

"Miss Granger," said Snape. "Could you please tell me why you screamed?"

Before Hermione could answer, Nearly Headless Nick came floating in the room. He was unaware that no one was supposed to be in there.

Snape was about to tell Nearly Headless Nick to go away when he heard Hermione whisper, "That."

He and McGonagall turned to see Hermione trembling. Draco also noticed this and was debating about hugging Hermione again, but the decision was decided for him when Hermione stepped towards Nearly Headless Nick and away from his reach.

"You don't seem as mean as the other one," mumbled Hermione, more to herself than anyone else.

"What do you mean Hermione?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"There was another one and when Draco and I came in, I got scared. He then flew up to us and scared me even more," explained Hermione

"Do you know the name of the ghost that did that to you?" asked McGonagall.

Hermione just shook her head, however, Draco decided to speak up.

"He had said that Peeves succeeds again."

"Ah, so Peeves did this," stated Nearly Headless Nick. With that, Nearly Headless Nick left the room to find the Bloody Baron and inform him of what happened.

After Nearly Headless Nick left the room, Hermione started to calm down. She turned with questioning eyes to Snape and McGonagall.

"Ghosts exist?" she asked.

Snape just cleared his throat not sure how to answer. McGonagall was thinking of the best approach when Draco answered for her. "Of course they do."

"Oh, okay," answered Hermione.

The two six year olds then stared at Snape and McGonagall. Finally Draco asked if it was time for dinner. Snape replied yes, and the four then headed to the Great hall for dinner.

-----------------------------------------------------

Dinner passed uneventfully for Draco and Hermione. They were quickly seated and quickly taken away before anyone could talk to them. Except of course for Neville and Sam, who had been cautious not to mention ghosts. They had been informed of what happened before they had sat down for dinner.

Now that they had both eaten dinner, Draco and Hermione were happily playing in their room with the supervision of Pokey and Poy. While they were playing though, Draco kept wondering if he still hated Hermione.

'She is nicer now' he argued with himself.

'But that doesn't mean she won't turn mean again,' fought the other side.

After arguing with himself throughout the whole game of Candyland, which he had lost, he decided he didn't hate Hermione anymore, however, he didn't like her too much either.

After during the second game of Candyland, he decided he liked Hermione as a playmate and decided his actions earlier were justified. He was only trying to help his only playmate. With that thought, Draco continued his game of Candyland, in which he won.

-------------------------------------------------

While Hermione and Draco were play Candyland, students in other parts of the castle, more importantly the girls' dormitory in Gryffindor Tower, were planning and plotting.

"So, do you think this will work?" asked Parvati.

"If we can talk to McGonagall and not Snape then we should be fine," answered Ginny.

"Well then let's go," replied Lavender.

Quietly, as to not notify the boys, the three Gryffindors left the common room and walked to McGonagall's office.

--------------------------------------------------------

"And do you care to tell me, why this possession was not with Hermione's other stuff?" asked Professor McGonagall. She didn't believe that the three Gryffindors in front of her would lie, but she had to make sure, in order to protect Hermione and Draco.

"She let me borrow it the night before for a muggle studies project," answered Ginny.

McGonagall realized that the story fit, since students were asked to do reports on certain muggle items. "Very well. And what would you like me to do with this item?"

"We were hoping you could give it to Draco to give to Hermione," answered Ginny.

"And why should I not just give it to Miss Granger myself?" questioned McGonagall.

"Well, we noticed that Hermione and Draco's relationship was kind of shaky and we were hoping that if Draco gave Hermione this, then it would strengthen their bond," replied Parvati.

Lavender then giggled thinking of what would happen if seventeen-year old Hermione new what they were doing.

McGonagall finally realized what the girls were doing and decided to humor them. "Very well. Although I do not totally approve of your means, I do understand what you are trying to do."

"Thank you, Professor," said all three girls with smiles threatening to swallow up their whole faces.

"However, if Hermione is angry at this action, I am going to tell her exactly what is happening here right now, and will let her deal with you as she pleases," replied McGonagall.

All three girls nodded their head in understanding.

"Very well," continued McGonagall. "I will make sure Mr. Malfoy gets this item and I will also hint at him to nicely give it to Hermione."

The three girls then said their thank yous and left with bright smiles on their faces.

After the three girls left, McGonagall picked up the gift and shook her head. She could just picture how Hermione would act if she were 17, but since she was 6, McGonagall was interested in the reaction. She knew that Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati were trying to pair up Hermione and Draco, and all though she didn't totally approve, she was still a romantic at heart and thought the idea cute and would therefore indulge the girls. Besides, she figured that if they got along now, when they were finally restored to their seventeen-year old selves, their relationship might improve.

---------------------------------------------------------------

That night, McGonagall told Snape that she would see to it, that Draco and Hermione were put to sleep. When she went into the room, she found the two happily playing Candyland.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, it is time to get ready for bed," she said.

Hermione and Draco looked up at her, hoping to sway her idea with their puppy dog face, however McGonagall was not to be swayed. She quickly put on her, I-really-mean-it-and-there-is-no-room-for-argument face. Both children then sighed and got ready for bed. After Draco finished in the bathroom, Hermione went in and shut the door. McGonagall then quickly called Draco over.

"Yes ma'am?" replied Draco.

"I have something for Miss Granger, however I need to leave. Can you please give it to her for me?" asked McGonagall.

Draco simply nodded his head. Professor McGonagall then handed Draco the item Ginny had handed her earlier that evening.

McGonagall then whispered to Draco that he could give it to Hermione to make her feel better for the ghost incident. Draco then grinned and nodded at McGonagall. At first he didn't care too much for the lady, but since she was helping him, Draco decided he liked her a lot more. She then hinted that Draco hide it until he was ready to give it to her. Draco then quickly hid the item under his bed, hoping Hermione wouldn't see it till he was ready to give it to her.

As Draco finished under his bed, Hermione came out of the bathroom. She looked at Draco, curiosity evident in her eyes, however he just shrugged his shoulder. Hermione then went on with her getting ready for bed routine without second thoughts.

McGonagall quickly bid the two goodnight, making sure to wink at Draco, who in turn smiled back. She then walked out of the room.

The two children then said good night to each other and got ready for bed.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Why are you girls all giggly and smiley?" question Ron.

"Oh nothing," replied Lavender, a blush evident on her cheeks.

Harry just shook his head. "Ron, it is probably stuff you don't want to get involved in."

"Yea, Harry's right," answered Ginny, glad that Harry had thrown in that excuse. She hated lying to Ron, but knew better than to tell him of their plans for Hermione and Draco.

"So what exactly made Hermione scream?" asked Seamus.

"She apparently was scared by Peeves," answered Neville. He had somewhat informed them of what had happened, however Seamus was in detention and had missed the explanation.

"Oh ok."

Everyone just sat in the common room in silence watching Ron beat Dean, before, Parvati and Luna came in.

"Where have you been?" question Lavender.

"I was informing Luna, of the latest gossip," replied Parvati with a wink. They had decided to refer to their plan as gossip so the boys wouldn't get to suspicious.

"Oh ok," answered Ginny. Then to Luna she asked, "What did you think of it?"

"I think it was some of the best gossip ever," said Luna.

The four girls then giggled, while the boys just shrugged.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in Draco and Hermione's dormitory, Hermione was having a hard time going to sleep.

"Draco," she whispered. When she got no answer she said it a little louder.

"Yea?" replied Draco.

"I can't sleep."

"Well I can." Draco then rolled back over as to prove his point, even though Hermione couldn't see him.

"Draco, don't go to sleep while I am still up!" begged Hermione.

"And why not?"

Hermione was silent trying to think of something, anything to make Draco stay up with her.

"Um, because it is rude too."

"No, it's not."

Silence then raked the room, until Hermione spoke again.

"Draco, I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" asked Draco, rolling over to face Hermione.

"Of ghosts."

"Huh? What are you talking about, ghosts are nice," answered Draco. He wasn't too sure about his statement, but he was trying to look brave and hopefully make Hermione be quiet so he could go back to bed.

"What about that one earlier," questioned Hermione.

"He was probably just in a bad mood."

"But what if he comes back?"

"I dunno."

There was then silence, before Hermione started speaking again.

"Do you think my grandma is a ghost?"

"How should I know?"

"You knew ghosts existed," retorted Hermione.

"Well I dunno how they become ghosts, I just know they can."

"Oh, okay."

After that answer, Draco rolled over to go to sleep, however, Hermione quickly got his attention again by calling his name. Draco then groaned and decided he had enough of Hermione's questions, and started to ignore her. However, Hermione quickly called his name again.

Hermione, realizing, she wasn't going to get an answer, rolled over with a sigh and tried to go to sleep.

Draco, feeling somewhat bad for ignoring Hermione, rolled back over to see if she was up. He couldn't tell, but then he remembered what McGonagall gave him. He silently got out of bed, got his "gift" out, and walked to Hermione's bed. He then tapped her on the shoulder and Hermione screamed.

"Why'd you scare me?" questioned an angry, yet scared Hermione.

"I didn't mean too," answered Draco defensively.

"What do you want then? I thought you were gonna just sleep while I was up."

"I got you something."

"You did?!" squealed Hermione. She absolutely loved gifts.

Draco then turned on the light and handed Hermione her gift.

"Draco! Where did you get this!" cried an ecstatic Hermione.

Draco decided lying was better than telling Hermione it was really from McGonagall. After all he was born a Slytherin.

"I found it under my bed and figured you would want it more than me."

"It's perfect! It's the bestest gift anyone has ever given me!" (A/N: I know bestest is not a word, but I hear kids use it all the time, so I added it.)

Draco's grin grew into a smile at that comment and he felt proud of himself that he could make Hermione so happy. Hermione then got out of bed and gave Draco a hug. And once again Draco was confused as to what to do, but decided hugging her back was best.

Hermione then got back into bed with her gift from Draco. But as Draco was walking towards his bed, Hermione called his name.

"Yea?" answered Draco, turning around to look at Hermione.

"Will you sleep with me in my bed tonight? Just so the ghosts and monsters stay away?" pleaded Hermione.

Draco thought about it a moment, and decided there was no harm in doing that. So he quickly grabbed his pillow and favorite blanket and went to Hermione's bed. Hermione scooted over and the two laid together quickly falling asleep. Draco could never remember ever feeling so happy before going to bed, which made him relax and feel at peace with himself. A feeling which he was coming to really like.

Hermione, on the other hand, was feeling safe from the monsters and ghosts. After all, she had Draco protecting her on one side, and her precious teddy bear on the other.

Before she fell asleep though, she called Draco's name.

"Yea?" replied a groggy Draco. He was almost asleep.

"Thank you for getting me my teddy bear."

"You're welcome."

After another moment of silence, Hermione spoke again.

"Draco."

Draco was now considering the whole sleeping with Hermione idea as bad.

"Yea?"

"You're the bestest friend I've ever had."

With that Hermione snuggled into her bear and Draco and was instantly asleep. Draco on the other hand stayed awake. He never had a best friend before, but he decided having Hermione as a best friend, was the best idea he had ever had. He then scotted closer to Hermione and fell asleep withasmilenoticable on his six-year old face.

--------------------------------------------------------  
END OF CHAPTER 16

Okay a nice long chapter to make up for my slacking off earlier, which I am really sorry about. Anyways, I am gonna try to update some more before I go back to school, but I do have another story I am working on (A Pirate's Story- please read that too if you are bored). However, once I am back at school, updates will be rare.

Anyways, thank you all for sticking through this and reviewing my story. I still plan to finish it and so far plan on this story maybe being around 25-30 chapters, with the sequel being about 15-I'm not too sure on that one though, I haven't totally planned it out.

Well, as always, thank you all for reading and reviewing, and if you have any comments please review and tell me. I'm not sure what you will think of this chapter, I just tried to get back into the groove of writing. I was gonna try and add some Blaise and Pansy, but I couldn't find a good spot, with a good conversation to add, and I rather have it come naturally then force it, but I was a little disappointed because I luv writing those two characters and their interactions.

Anyways, read and review please.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay another chapter for you all. I am just gonna try to put out as many chapters as possible before I end up stopping.

Also, I finally planned out all the chapters and there will probably be 11 more until the end of this part. (So till about Chapter 28 for those of you who don't want to do math.) Anyways, there will definitely be a part two to this story and if you have requests for stuff you want to see throughout the story then let me know. I already have some of it planned, but I am always open for new ideas. As for this story, Part 1, it is pretty much written, at least in my head. Oh and as always, if you have any special ships you would like to see let me know. (Besides Draco/Hermione). The only ship I have for sure is a Blaise/Ginny one.

**WOW!** I was amazed by the views I got. I didn't honestly expect that many.

Snuggie- Thanks for the compliment. I was actually impressed when I was done. But it is nice to know that it was good. I just thought it was good, because it was actually a full chapter.

Ellie- What's up? I haven't talked to you for a while. Anyways, glad as always to hear from you and glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Liz- Glad you like what I did with Ginny and Lavender. But Snape?! You're jumping the gun ;)

Starbryte234- You've been reviewing since I think I started. That's awesome! I'm glad you still read my stuff and actually review.

Preciousonee- I'm sorry to sound lost, but I'm not quite catching what you mean by jealous of Pansy. If you care to explain that would be great because I actually read your review over and over because it just bamboozled me.

Chrissy8887779999- Thanks for reviewing, especially after the break. I know you were one of the few that reviewed at the beginning of my story and I thank you.

FireFairy14- Glad you like my story and I hope you stick with it through my lack of updates, which I am gonna try to avoid.

Kat6528- Glad you like what you've read so far

Silverthorns- Thanks for reviewing and glad you like it

Like Whoa- Glad you like my story so much, but please don't die, I would feel bad if my laziness and hectic schedule made that happen. Anyways, here's an update, hope it helps

Sad Soulz- Thanks for the pointers, I'll work on that

Jaylia- I promise you an end. I am just unsure when it will be. Anyways, here's an update.

Thank you, like always, for sharing your comments with me.

Anyways, on with the chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 17

That morning Hermione woke up and noticed her teddy bear on the floor. She quickly scooted to the end of the bed and picked it up. She then rolled back over and realized she was sharing her bed with just her precious teddy bear. She quickly looked over to Draco's bed and noticed him sleeping there.

As Hermione was pondering why Draco left her, McGonagall came through the door to get the children up for school. After she left and Draco and Hermione were left to get ready on there own, Hermione decided to question Draco on why he left her, since she could not come to a conclusion herself.

"Why did you leave?" she asked.

Draco looked at her, confusion clearly evident on his face. "What are you talking about? I'm still here."

"No, I mean, why did you leave my bed last night?" clarified Hermione.

"I dunno. I had to go to the bathroom, so I went, and I guess I just went back to my bed," mumbled Draco.

"Oh," responded Hermione.

The two then finished getting ready for the day. All the while, Draco was wondering if what he did was right. He figured Hermione just needed him to fall asleep and since she did, he was therefore kicked out of her bed. After all, his father always told him a big boy always sleeps in his own bed.

------------------------------------------------------

"Professor Lupin, you said you wanted to see me?" asked the Headmaster.

After lunch he had taken Hermione and Draco with him to Professor Lupin's room.

"Yes, Sir, I was meaning to speak with you about, well, the two in your company," answered Lupin.

"Very well." Dumbledore then turned to Draco and Hermione and asked them to go play with the toys they had brought with them.

Once the children had left the two adults alone, Professor Lupin quickly took charge of the discussion.

"I recently went back to the site of the accident and have uncovered all the spells used. From what I have found from research, there is no spell or potion that I know that can rectify the situation we are now faced with."

"Do you have a list compiled of the spells used?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, of course." Lupin then went to his desk and retrieved a paper with the spells on it for Dumbledore.

"Hmmm," mumbled Dumbledore.

"What is it, Sir?" asked Lupin.

"It seems, all the spells used were harmless spells, well they could cause harm, but they were simple spells that have no long term damage," explained Dumbledore.

Lupin simply nodded and waited patiently for Dumbledore to continue.

"We should be able to make the potion _Aetas Communtabilis_ and administer it as soon as possible to the children. I do believe I will set a meeting up with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape tonight to discuss this. I would appreciate it if you were in attendance."

"Of course, Sir," answered Lupin.

----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, while Dumbledore and Lupin were talking, Hermione and Draco were having a discussion of their own.

"Does it seem weird that we are the only kids here?" asked Hermione.

"No," answered Draco.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. There are plenty of times I am left with people who have no children," answered Draco.

"Don't you have friends to go play with?" asked Hermione.

"Of course I have playmates. But when Father and Mother go on long trips, they leave me in the care of people who normally don't have children."

"Why is that?"

"I never asked."

"Why not?"

"I dunno. Would've been rude to second guess my father."

"Oh."

The two then continued playing Candyland.

"Why do the grown-ups always seem to be talking about us?" asked Hermione again.

"I dunno, they just like to, I guess."

"Don't you find it rude that they don't let us stay with them while they talk about us?"

Draco looked at Hermione appalled. "Of course not. Children are seen and _never_ heard."

"Since when?" asked Hermione.

"Since ever," answered Draco, although he wasn't sure of the answer.

"Well, I can talk whenever I want with my parents," stated Hermione smugly.

Draco thought about that idea. He could never see himself doing that. 'Father would be angry with you if you did,' he thought to himself. 'But, that is weird how Hermione can just talk. I wish I could do that.' Draco was then pulled out of his thought by Hermione telling him it was his turn to go.

----------------------------------------------

"Blaise, where are you! I need to talk to you!" bellowed Pansy as she came into the common room.

Blaise, who was sitting in the common room, realized he could not escape Pansy this time, but on his best I-dislike-you-very-much face, and waited for her to find him.

However, Pansy wandering around the common room shouting Blaise's name. Blaise simply sat on the couch he was occupying, staring at Pansy in disbelief. 'She is blind,' was all Blaise could think.

After watching Pansy go to the hallway that led to the boys' dormitories and yell his name, he decided to end the display of stupidity that she was putting on.

"Pansy, I am right here," stated Blaise.

"Oh, I didn't see you there," responded Pansy.

"Obviously," mumbled Blaise. When he heard some younger years snicker he quickly glared at them. They quickly went back to what they were doing.

"What do you want Pansy?" asked Blaise.

"I came to talk to you about Draco."

Blaise just rolled his eyes and waited for Pansy to continue. When Pansy finally got the hint, she did continue.

"So I figure, we can tell Dumbledore how those Gryffindorks messed up everything with Draco and the mudblood. Then we can get Potter and those other people in trouble. So what do you think?"

"Um, Pansy, where in that plan of yours do you help Draco?" questioned Blaise.

"Oh, well, I guess I forgot about that part. Ok, pretend I never told you anything and let me go find a place for that in my plan."

"Pansy, before you go rake your brainless, well brain, let me point out that Dumbledore will not listen to the ramblings you gave me, and I wouldn't refer to Hermione as a mudblood in anyone's presence. You do remember the war is over, and we are supposed to be getting over those ridiculous segregations."

"You can't be serious Blaise!"

"Oh? And what if I am?"

"Then I think you need to find yourself a new partner."

"Ok."

"Now think long and hard before you make that decision Zambini. Are you ready to lose me as your partner to follow some stupid school rules?"

"Yes."

"Blaise, you didn't even think about it!"

"Didn't need to," answered Blaise nonchalantly.

"Fine. Be that way. I will fix this situation all by myself."

"Pansy! There is nothing for you to fix. Everything is being taken care of."

"Ha, I caught you in the act. I saw you with those do-gooders in the library. You're just trying to set me back so you and those losers can look good. Well, listen to me bucko! I will not let you ruin my plans!"

"There is nothing to ruin Pansy, you have nothing in the way of plans! Don't you get it!"

"Wait until Draco hears what you are doing. Siding with Potter and his losers before me. He is gonna be so angry with you!"

"He would rather me do that, than work with you on restoring him back to his seventeen year old self!"

All that came out of Pansy was a sound much like a banshee shriek. Once she calmed enough to speak, she continued.

"Well I will make sure to let everyone know that you have turned soft, gone to the good side. What happened to the death eater in you!"

Blaise then became outraged. "I was never a death eater, nor would I have _ever _been one!"

Pansy just stared at Blaise in disbelief, while Blaise continued his rant.

"Get over it Pansy. The war is over, purebloods, half bloods, and muggleborns are starting to get along now. Sides are blending. You and a bunch of older pureblood wizards are the only ones that haven't gotten he memo. No matter how hard you try you can't fight what is happening. And I_will_ continue to hang out and work side by side with Potter, no matter who you threaten to tell!"

With that final remark, Blaise got up and left to common room. He had places to go and people to see.

------------------------------------------------

"So now that you are caught up on Remus's findings and my conclusion, do you believe you can brew this potion?" asked Professor Dumbledore to Snape.

"It shouldn't be hard, Sir, especially since I have access to all the supplies," answered Snape looking at the list of ingredients.

After a moment of silence, Snape continued. "This potion requires time to brew. It won't be done till a couple days before Halloween. And we need to administer it on a full moon."

"The next full moon is Halloween night," answered Lupin.

"Well, as long as the potion is done before Halloween, we can administer it that night," concluded McGonagall.

"As much as I dislike leaving Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger in their six year old counterparts, I believe this is the best we can do. They will just have to continue on as they are now for another three weeks," summarized Dumbledore.

The three professors pondered over what Dumbledore said, before he concluded the meeting. Once the professors were gone Dumbledore pondered the events to himself.

"Three weeks is a long time indeed," he said to no one but himself, his blue eyes twinkling more than they had in a long time.

--------------------------------------------------  
END OF CHAPTER 17

Hey guys, I know that was a short chapter, but if you couldn't tell by my writing, I was struggling trying to get it out. Like I had the ideas, the just wouldn't let them be typed. Besides this is just like a chapter to finish off what I was working on so I can move on.

Oh and sorry for lack of Draco and Hermione. I wanted to add in the other components to the story. Oh and those of you who predicted the teachers would find them, well sorry. As much fun as that would be to write, I have other plans. And I really don't care to be one of those too predictable writers. I like having some twists.

So anyways, this chapter took me all day to write. I would write some and then leave and come back and write more, so I just wanted to let you know that through my sitting here figuring out what to write, I have decided to end this at Chapter 28. So the countdown is on until the end of Childhood Pasts (Part 1). And then it starts all over again with Childhood Presents (Part 2). In all honesty, there might even be a third part, but I won't discuss that till I start Part 2 and you guys get a feel for where I am going.

Anyways, I am gonna upload this and then continue on with my night. Thank you all for reading, and let me know what you think of the story (sorry if this chapter sucked, the story should pick up again next chapter), um and on the other comments I posted. Thanks all.

Oh and for those of you who actually take not of the potions and their names, _Aetas_ is age and _Communtabilis_ is change. Both are in Latin.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I know long time since an update, but serious school is getting harder and more work and time needs to be put in. Anyways since I am on break and actually have a free moment I decided to write a chapter. Plus I randomly got motivated to work on my other story, A Pirate's Story. So if you wanna check that one out please do.

I have gotten a couple reviews about a beta and my spelling errors. I do proofread my work before I submit it, but I realize I do miss stuff. And when I go back after submitting it and reading it I see I have mistakes. I am sorry about this. I had one person tell me they would be my beta, but for some reason my email never went through to them. Anyways, if anyone wants to be my beta, as you can see you won't get to much work, I won't mind. Not sure exactly how it works, but just put an email in your review where I can reach you and I'll contact you about it. If I have more than one beta, that is fine too.

Also, sorry if the story jumps, I went back and read all my chapters-which wow that takes a long time, I'm impressed with all you who did it in one sitting- and am trying to pick up from where I left off. All my old chapters and notes/outlines that were on the computer are gone-my parents took that computer and now I am doing it all from my laptop. I forgot my whole layout, but I am still gonna try to stick to 28 chapters.

I have decided that I am dedicating this chapter to all those people who have reviewed and followed this story from when I started it last May or June (I don't even remember). Cookies to you guys-freshly baked cookies.

And thank you all for all your reviews. I would sit and make a comment to each of you like I try to, but I have a bunch of reviews, and since I am motivated with ideas, I figured I would pound out this chapter while I can. But thank you all!

Also in the last chapter I talked about this being a three part story and honestly I still have that huge in my mind but I dunno if I will ever do it. So I am just going to try and finish this story and go from there. Maybe I will just include it all in one or do one-shots. I don't know yet. Also, I don't know if I am going to stay with 28 chapters, it might become shorter or something, probably not longer.

Anyways, on with the chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER 18

"Have you heard anything new about what the professors plan to do to fix, well you know, Hermione and Malfoy?" asked Harry. It had been a week since Lupin had said that Dumbledore had decided a potion would be made to fix Hermione and Draco. He had told Sam and Neville, which meant everyone else knew too. However, since he hadn't heard much, he needed to know if Blaise knew anything.

"No, actually I haven't," answered a puzzled Blaise.

Harry just looked at him.

"Hey don't give me that look," joked Blaise. "I'll do some 'research' tonight, if you get my drift."

Harry just smiled at his new friend. Since Blaise had started helping them try to fix Hermione, he had started becoming good friends with Harry and surprisingly Ron.

"If you would please bottle your potions and bring them into the front, you are dismissed to leave. And remember you have a test next class period," bellowed Snape, not looking up from his desk.

Blaise and Harry quickly put a sample together and put it on Snape's desk. They then left the classroom and met up with Ron.

"Argh, I hate that class," complained Ron.

"Yea," answered Blaise. Ron just glared at him, and then the three boys burst into a comfortable laugh.

"So have you heard about what the girls are doing lately?" asked Ron.

"The girls are doing something?" asked Harry, while Blaise just raised an eyebrow.

"Well when I was studying with Lavender and Parvati, they kept giggling about 'gossip'. And I asked them to clarify the gossip, but they wouldn't, which makes me think something is up" explained Ron.

"That's brilliant RON!" stated Harry. "Lavender and Parvati are always excited to share gossip. So if they weren't, that means that they are hiding something from us!"

Harry and Ron then looked at Blaise. "So…" question Harry.

"Alright alright, I'll get you your answers, but not until after I get information about the professors and their plan to fix Malfoy and Granger."

At the nods of Harry and Ron, Blaise walked turned towards the garden for his next glass, with a smile on his face. Who knew being friends with Potter and Weasley would be enjoyable, especially for a Slytherin.

* * *

It had been a week since Hermione had gotten her teddy bear back, and Draco decided he didn't like the bear at all.

"Draco, doesn't Teddy look cute in his wizard outfit?" asked Hermione. Sam had transfigured some of the toys the two didn't play with into Halloween outfits for the bear.

Draco just rolled his eyes and glared at the bear. He wouldn't admit it to her, but he was very much jealous of the bear. Hermione, in his eyes, spent way more time with the teddy bear than playing with him.

Hermione just ignored Draco and went back to playing with her bear, all the while oblivious to Draco's dislike of her precious teddy. Just when Draco was getting ready to say something, McGonagall walked in.

Sam and Neville quickly stopped their homework to look at her.

"I have decided that you may take the children with you, if you wish to go to the Gryffindor common room. From rumors I have learned that Mister Zambini is there doing homework with Mister Potter, and decided as long as you two watch them like a hawk, you may go," stated McGonagall.

A couple days ago, Neville and Sam had approached her with the suggestion of take Draco and Hermione to the Gryffindor common room to see everyone. McGonagall had thought it unwise, but after hearing about Mister Zambini's occupation within the common room, decided it would be fine if the children went there under supervision.

"Thank you professor, you won't regret this decision," replied Sam. She hadn't told Neville her true motivation for this field trip, but knew that the girls would be happy to hear it.

McGonagall then smiled at the two and then turned to Draco and Hermione. She coughed and quickly got their attention. "Would you two like to go with Miss Miller and Mister Longbottom to another area of the castle to play?"

Draco replied with a simple, "yes ma'am" while Hermione got up and gave McGonagall a hug. She was always excited to explore some place new. McGonagall simply smiled at Hermione before stating they were to be on their best behavior. She then left Sam and Neville to pack up some toys for Draco and Hermione and prepare for the walk to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

"There, now that that is done, we can relax," stated Harry. He and Blaise had been studying for the Potions test. Just as they finished Ron walked in.

"Hey Zambini, Harry," he greeted. After the two boys acknowledged him he sat down by the chess table. "Zambini, you up for a game?"

"Sure," answered Blaise. Blaise and Ron had started becoming friends, because Blaise played a mean game of chess. He almost beat Ron a couple of times.

Harry then walked up to the dormitories to put his books away; he knew neither boy would notice he was gone as they would get too involved in their game.

* * *

"So have you guys noticed anything between Hermione and Draco?" asked Lavender. All the girls except Sam were giggling and plotting on the beds in their dormitory.

"Oh they are so cute together," answered Ginny.

"I don't know what you're getting at Lavender. I mean they're only five, it's not like they will have crushes on each other," replied Sam.

"Well I still think it'll be cute to pair them together," retorted Parvati.

"DRACO! I know for a fact Teddy doesn't want to play Volcano Exploration," yelled Hermione.

At her loud outburst Neville, Blaise, and Ron ran over to see what was going on. The boys tried hard not to laugh at Draco holding Hermione's bear over the fireplace. Meanwhile, the girls came down and Sam quickly ran over to Draco and took the bear away from him before he could do any damage.

"Oh man, even when he's six he is trying to make her mad," stated Blaise.

"I'll squash that ferret if he hurts Hermione," said Ron.

"Oh please, Ron. He's six years old and just wanted to play a more interesting game than dress up," answered Ginny.

Everyone then went back to their tasks except Ginny, Sam, and Harry who went over to a crying Hermione and an upset looking Draco.

"Malfoy, I mean Draco, why did you try to put Hermione's bear near the fire?" asked Harry.

Draco just looked at Harry deciding he would be safer not answering; however, Ginny knew something the other two didn't.

"Draco Malfoy, you know your father always raised you to answer your elders, now you tell Harry why you did what you did," demanded Ginny.

Sam and Harry just looked at Ginny not believing what she said, but were shocked even more when Draco started to talk.

"I don't like the bear and wanted him to die," answered Draco while glaring at Ginny. He didn't like that the red headed lady, as he referred to her, knew what his father would've taught him.

"Why don't you like my bear," asked Hermione while wiping away her tears.

Draco blushed and then answered, once again shocking Sam and Harry and Ginny. "You like him more than me and that made me mad."

"I don't like him more than you," answered Hermione.

"But you play with him more."

"Well, I missed him. But if you asked you could've played with us too."

"Oh."

"So Draco, are you going to try and put Hermione's bear in the fire?" asked Sam. Seeing Draco's nod that he wouldn't, Sam dismissed the two to go play away from the fireplace. She then turned to Ginny and asked, "How did you know to do that?"

"Most pureblooded families make sure their children have strict upbringing and I was almost sure Draco had that upbringing, and I was right."

* * *

Okay short I know, but I actually started this chapter a year ago and just now finished it so it was hard to write. Anyways I've already started writing the next chapter and that should be posted soon, as well as a chapter for A Pirate's Story too (if you're one of my readers who reads both). Anyways I'm not sure if I can update this weekend because I work a lot and next week is hectic, but I'll see what I can do.

Remember, reviews are great motivators (wink wink haha).


End file.
